


The Bully and the Geek

by KPenDragon



Series: KP's Teenage FOPdom [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Fluff, Franjay - Freeform, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Discovery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis was always known as the school yard bully, and that hadn't changed much since going to high school. He smoked, he drank, he worked on cars, and put up with his ex-con father the best he could, living from paycheck to paycheck. Sanjay had been gone for years, and was finally returning to Dimmsdale, the one place he had felt most at home. He'd been out for many years, despite the complications it brought on at home, and also despite the fact that it lead to him being home schooled for a few years while his family moved due to his step-father's military jobs. When their paths cross again, something most unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was originally posted on my dA in 2010, and what started the Franjay pairing in the fandom. Hope you enjoy.

It'd been a few years since he'd been back in this city, let alone the state of country. And yet, the moment he set foot on the asphalt he knew this was home. When he was younger this was the only place his family had stayed for more than three months; it was where all of his best childhood memories were made.

The car slowed down and his mother turned the engine off before she turned to him. "Are you sure you really want to jump right into the middle of the school year? We can keep up with the home schooling and you can enroll next year."

"It's alright mother, really," he reassured her for the umpteenth time. "I told you I wanted to do this. I want to see and be around all of my old friends."

"If you're so sure," she still didn't sound enthusiastic as her son did about letting him return to the public education system.

"I am, really. With Sairi going into the base's daycare, and you getting a job, there really is no need for me to be home all day."

"The daycare could always use more help," she tried one last time to bribe him with a prospect of a job.

"I want to go to school mom. I like school, and I really want to be around people my own age who don't sport buzz cuts or speak military 24/7."

She smiled softly and reached over to brush his hair away from his face. "Alright. But remember, you can call me at the salon anytime for any reason."

"I know mom, I know. Don't worry," he smiled to emphasize his certainty. "Everything will be fine," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before opening the car door to get out.

"Don't forget to pick up Sairi when you get home and start dinner at six. I'll be home by seven."

"I know, don't worry."

"I know, I know," she sighed a little, trying to exhale her nervousness. "Try to have a good day Sanjay."

"You too," then he closed the car door and turned to face the slightly penitentiary looking high school building. "Well, here goes nothing."

***

"Hey kid, wake up."

He could feel someone shaking his shoulder, but he tried to ignore it, tried to stay deep inside the comforting darkness of sleep. But the shaker, and assumably the owner of the voice, had other ideas in mind.

"I said wake up."

Now he was pushed off of, what he assumed was, the bed he was on. He hit the floor hard; the jarring pain shot hard up through his elbow up to his teeth. He growled, sitting up and rubbing the arm slightly. As his eyes adjusted to the light he began to see where he was.

It was a ram shamble of a hotel room; paint was peeling and the distinctive scent of stale bodies hung dense in the air. A woman was moving about the room, dropping articles of clothing, his clothing, in his lap as she passed him. She was clearly several years his senior, and between her choice in lingerie and overly done makeup her occupation wasn't hard to guess.

"Here now get dressed and get out," she ordered. "I let you sleep the night because it was a school night, but now you have to get up and got to school."

He grumbled as he started to struggle into his clothes; the prospect of going off to that mandatory hell hoe was not an inviting one. She finished her flittering around and fixed her bed spread before climbing back onto it alone. He now stood, finishing latching his belt.

"Well what are you waiting for," she barked at him. "Get your ass to school and go make something of yourself."

He just grumbled, heading out the door.

"Oh, and Francis," at her words he stopped and looked back to her. "Don't tell your father you were here, you got that," her voice had a note of warning in it.

"Got it mom," and he left, closing the door behind himself.

***

He pulled up in the old beat up, rusted out pickup. As the rolling junk pile stalled into the parking spot behind the school it emitted a huge plume of smoke from its tail pipe. He grumbled and slammed the door shut once he'd climbed out; the whole body shook on its frame, ready to fall off at any moment.

He just ignored it and kicked the bumper back into place as he pulled a carton out of his jeans' pocket.

"Needs more duck tape," he noted to himself as he flicked a lighter on to light a freshly fried cigarette.

The flame ate away at the filter quickly, aided more as he took a drag on it.

"Mr. James what do you think you're doing?!"

He turned and found the red haired, squat principal at the corner of the building. She stood with her arms crossed, toe tapping impatiently.

He grumbled, dropping his cigarette and crushed it with his heel. "It never fails," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sauntered his way over towards her. "Morning Principal Waxelplax. Fine weather we're having, hu?"

"You can't talk your way out of this one Francis. You and I both know you had a morning detention today."

"Was that today, I had no idea," in truth he had forgotten; he didn't really remember even how he'd found his way to the hotel last night. "We'll just have to reschedule it again."

"It would seen so," she gave him quite a perused look as she held out her hand expectantly. "You know school rules."

He mumbled something unintelligible as he pulled the carton and lighter from his pockets and put them in her grasp. "You're costing me a fortune in lighters here Waxelplax."

"Mmhmm. And this just cost you another day's detention. Now march, my office."

He grumbled, but just shoved his hands back into his pockets as he rounded the corner to go into the school; the short red haired principal close on his heels.

***

He wound his way carefully through the hallway, trying to find his way to the office. The building had a similar layout to the old elementary school he remembered, but bigger…and a lot dirtier somehow. He held his bag close to his side, not quite sure of the kids around him as much as he was of his surroundings. For a second he almost regretted making the choice to come back to public school.

"Sanjay?!"

He turned around and found a black haired girl with a side ponytail and stylized glasses. It took him a moment to recognize her, not from the time lapse, but from his uncertainty in the building.

"Tootie? Tootie! Hey," he greeted happily, glad to see some familiarity.

She came on over and hugged him, equally as happy to see him. The two had run across each other on SplashFace-an online networking social community-a few months ago, and she was the only one he knew who knew he was coming back today.

"Oh wow, you look so great," she remarked after letting go of the hug. "Still have the long hair, hu?"

"Yeah, my stepfather's still over seas. You look great too Tootie."

She blushed a little at his compliment, clearly not used to them. "So excited to be back? Where are you off to first?"

"Oh, well, I need to get to the office before I can do anything else really…"

"Oh right. Well c'mon then," she took his wrist to lead him down a hall or two to get him where he needed to go.

***

Waxelplax took her sweet time taking him to her office. Once they'd gotten into the building she took over leading the way. He begrudgingly followed her; as they passed members of his peer group he heard snickers, but knew it meant nothing unimportant. This was a common occurrence for him. Ever since he'd moved up to the high school, the faculty had stopped turning a blind eye to his antics; kids could get away with beating on one another, that was just good natured fun, but when teenagers do it, it's considered harassment.

Finally they got to her door; she'd have to keep it locked as of late since the office had been vandalized. She pulled out her keys, but before the door got opened someone down the hall called out.

"Principal Waxelplax!"

She stopped and looked to find a black haired girl leading an Indian boy towards them. Francis mentally groaned at the interruption that delayed his release further. He blew his bangs out of his eyes as he looked up to see who it was and for a moment his heart stopped. He recognized the girl easily, she'd been a resident geek for years. But the person with her…he couldn't fully tell if it was a guy or a girl with his quick look; he looked away fast as they came closer so he wouldn't be caught starring.

"Ah, Tootie," Waxelplax addressed. "What can I do for you?"

"Sanjay needs his schedule, so I was showing him where your office was."

"Sanjay?"

He nodded and moved a bit forward. "Yes ma'am, Sanjay Dev."

"Oh right, you're transferring in. Right, right," she turned back to the door and unlocked it fully now. "Well come in, come in. I'll take care of you first then dear."

Sanjay nodded then looked to Tootie; she just offered him a reassuring smile as she went in with him. Waxelplax now forced Francis in after them; he nearly tripped over his own footing from being caught off guard like that.

"Sit," she ordered him, meaning one of the chairs in the office.

He did so without argument. Waelplax now went over to her desk and thumbed through several files before she pulled put the appropriate schedule; Sanjay and Tootie stood in front of the desk, waiting patiently. Francis chanced a glance up; true he could only see their backs, but he couldn't help but notice how much like a girl the Hindi looked from behind. He had to stop his mind from wondering, had to remind himself that it was indeed a guy and not a girl.

:Here you are," Waxelplax broke his mental confusion and gave him the way out to look away quickly without even knowing it. "And I trust Ms. Summers is willing to show you the way?"

Tootie nodded.

"Excellent. I hope I won't be needing to see you in here again Mr. Dev."

He shook his head. "No m'am, I don't plan on it."

"Excellent. Now off to class the two of you."

They both nodded and headed out, passing by the still sitting delinquent. As he followed Tootie out, Sanjay thought he caught from the corner of his eye him watching them, but just as soon as he thought maybe, he realized it wasn't true. But it still felt like it had been.

Once out in the hall again she took his schedule to see where he was destined for in A period.

"Tootie, who was that in there?"

"Hm? Oh, in there. It was just Francis."

Sanjay gulped; he remembered the old school bully from back in the day. And from what he'd seen in there, not much had changed over the past five years.

"Sanjay are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he covered the memory with a smile. "So where are we going?"

She thought something was a bit off, but she chalked it up t just first day jitters. "Pre-cal, second floor. I'm in there too. If we hurry we'll make it."

He nodded and followed her to their destination.

***

The day went by pretty well. Once he'd gotten to know the basic layout of the building, Sanjay had no problem navigating his way on his own. And as the day had progressed he even got to see more familiar faces and got caught up on the most recent gossip. True, not a lot of his peers had remembered him, besides Tootie and Elmer, but that was ok; he could start anew, but in a familiar setting, so it made him all the more comfortable. And that was a luxury he didn't get often, being able to be himself, really himself, around people he knew.

Between the moving around constantly, and his stepfather's strictness, he never really got to be himself. His mother understood and tried to let him have time, but she was busy too. His stepbrother never understood either, too much like his father. So that left only his younger sister Sairi, but she really didn't understand him either; at least she listened without judging him.

He had to walk a block away from the school to get to a bus stop that was on a route that would take him out to the military base on the outskirts of Dimmsdale. School may have been over at 2:30, but it wasn't until five when he finally got on base. Then it was picking up his sister from daycare and walking with her to their house.

"Ah, Sairi careful," he tried not to trip over the preschooler after he'd unlocked the front door and she bolted in.

She immediately went and took up her spot in a pillow in front f the TV, playing the awaiting VHS tape in the VCR; she just couldn't get enough of that Flappy Bob. He meanwhile dropped his book bag in the kitchen island and turned on the oven to let it preheat. He rummaged a few moments in the refrigerator and brought out a can of soda and a sippy cup before closing it. He looped his bag strap over his arm and went to join his sister in the living room.

"Here you go Sairi," he gave her the sippy cup.

" _Sukriya brandhu_ ," she took the juice without taking her eyes from the dancing clown on the screen.

Sanjay slipped out of his worn sneakers and took up residency on the couch, curling up before delving into his book bag for the homework he hadn't finished on his long bus ride. He pulled out a crisp volume of Old English Beowulf and a notebook; he cracked open his can of soda and took a sip so it wouldn't fizz over.

"Alright Mr. Lancer, lets see how close your translations really were," he turned the notebook open to a page filled with small printed notes, then clicked out a ball point pen.

****

It was late, really late. It was so late the street lights were already out in Vaudervile. Francis knew because he'd spent most of the afternoon there. He worked after school in a tetanus filled garage/chop shop down on the main street; and today's work load had been rough, no thanks to the chewing out he got from his boss because of his lateness thanks to his rescheduled detention. But he got his work done same as always, undistracted; you had to stay focused when you were the youngest in the shop and any of the vehicles in there could crush you in an instant if "accidentally" dropped on you.

It wasn't until after work he sparred a moment to be distracted. He wasn't all that well liked at school, which didn't help much seeing as he'd been held back for two years. He'd always been the biggest and slowest of them, so he'd covered his social awkwardness with violence. That was why he was labeled as a bully. Maybe if that wasn't the only thing he'd known, maybe he never would have resorted to bullying.

His mother had left when he was less than a year old, driven away by his father and te prospect of him being a copy of him. At least tat was what he was told for all these years. Shandy Leir was the only mother he'd ever known; she was an ex-girlfriend of his father's. The two hadn't seen each other since he was seven though, since his father had put her in the hospital and earned himself five years in jail, leaving Francis alone with strangers who never really cared about him.

That could be why he was having such a hard time with this.

He parked his beat up truck on the street in front of a half dilapidated apartment building, making sure to put a paper bag over the top of the parking meter. He pocketed his keys after he opened the main door, and started climbing the stairs upwards. He made it up to the first floor and had to fish his keys back out to gain access to his mailbox cube. It was empty. As he closed it though, a door to the right of the P.O. Boxes opened and a small oriental woman appeared in the doorway.

Francis silently groaned at the sight of the blue hair framing the cat-like eyes behind those glass like frames. "Evening Mrs. Wong. Nice weather we're having, hu?"

"Where my rent?" she said very sharply with her accent.

"Thought you said we had until the 28th Mrs. Wong."

"23rd not 28th."

He grumbled. "I'll get it to you next week."

"That what your father say, and his word is no good."

He sighed. "Then how about the end of the week?"

"How about tomorrow."

He grumbled again but gave. "Fine. I'll pay you when I get home from work."

The old woman nodded. "You do that, or I call cops again."

"Now we wouldn't want that," he muttered sarcastically, heading for the stairs again. "Good night Mrs. Wong."

He heard her door shut after he was a few steps up. Unfortunately this was a common occurrence these days. His father was supposed to take care of the rent and all the other bills, but he never did. Between his school work and his job, Francis just couldn't keep up. Meanwhile as he struggled with that, his lazy good for nothing father just laid around in front of the TV all day with a case or so of beer.

And that was exactly how he found him when he walked into the apartment.

"Hey old man," he side stepped a pile of trash and kicked the middle aged man's foot. "Where's the mail?"

He got no reply; the older man continued to stay snoozed in the ratty old recliner. Francis tried to rouse him again, with similar results; he was just far too drunk. So he grumbled, shooing a large scattered amount of empty beer cans off into a corner pile he'd been working on for he past month; it was about time he should be taking those back for a deposit return he figured.

He located the mail on top of the television when he went over to turn it off. It went out, and it's passed out admirer remained unaware. Francis sidestepped another pile of garbage as he flipped through the envelopes; nothing but junk mail and bills. He tossed the junk in the garbage and put the rest on the kitchen counter. He went into a cabinet, scooping out a bowl's worth of cat chow, and then went back to his bed room.

The room wasn't much better off than the rest of the place; paint peeling, boxes for furniture, he didn't even have a bed frame, just a mattress on the floor. But at least it was cleaner; a mess of clothes yes, but no garbage. And it have a window that lead to the fire escape.

He went over and opened the window, leaning out setting the dish of food on the iron metal landing.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he softly coaxed. "Are you out her Carnage?"

He waited another moment or two then went back into his room, leaving the window open. He collapsed onto his sad excuse for a bed and reached under the pillow to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and after taking a drag from it went digging through a close at hand box.

The box was filled with various papers of sorts. Old things mostly, not really kept for any reason anymore. Things like old cards, or papers from school that were interesting at the time. Again, he was never really sure why he tossed the stuff in there; it was just a habit the social workers had gotten him into while he was in foster care. But right now, he was hoping a certain item was in there.

As luck would have it, it was. It was an old photograph. The cheap kind that the schools get for their class photos. It was a few years old, back from the days at Dimmsdale Elementary; back before the new high school was built and the Elementary teachers moved up there. He recognized all of the kids in the picture easily, he'd tormented them all daily back then after all. But the one was most interested in was the foreign exchange student in front.

"No way, that can't be the same person," he thought aloud. He was so…but he looked so…"

A soft head answered him with a brush against his hand. He looked down and saw the orange tabby contently hopping into his lap.

"There you are Carnage," he smiled a little and scratched the cat between the ears; it purred happily. "Have fun chasing mice all day?"

The cat just continued to purr, and he continued to scratch and pet it. He looked back to the picture in his hand, still wondering how it had happened; how that little scrawny geek and become so…so hott?

At that thought he stiffened and growled; he had not just thought that, had he? The cat in his lap felt his tension and as a result he felt a set of claws stick him on his inner thigh.

"Ah, Carnage!" he growled at first but then sighed, tossing the picture back into the box, then calmly stroked the feline. "I'm sorry girl."

It gave him a bit of a look then got off his lap and slunk it's way back towards the window. Francis sighed, then remembered his cigarette and gave it some attention; it's sting calmed his nerves well enough. It had been a long day after all, and he was tired, nothing more. Things would just go back to normal in the morning like it always did. Plain, old, boring and suckish normal.

***

"Well, Sairi is asleep now."

Sanjay looked over his shoulder to her. He'd cleared the table after dinner and was still washing dishes from it. He was elbow deep in soapy suds, but that didn't stop him from holding a conversation with her.

"That's good," he looked back to his cleaning.

"Was an exciting day for her," she came over, offering to dry his washed dishes. "For you too. So how did it go?"

"It was fine," he offered her. "Was just school."

"No problems getting around or finding your classes?"

He shook his head, his ponytail nearly long enough to bop him back in the face. "Tootie helped me with it."

"Oh right, your little girlfriend."

"She isn't my…"

"I know Sanjay," she paused in her drying and lightly reached over and brushed a few strands that'd escaped from the ponytail behind his ear. "I'm just happy you're not alone there."

"Thanks mom."

She nodded and returned to her drying. "Any problems getting home or picking up your sister?"

He shook his head again. "The bus ride is long, but I can at least use the time to do most of my homework."

It was her turn to nod now. "Well that's good."

Sanjay nodded again, picking up another dish. Bt his mother touched his shoulder, making him pause and look to her again.

"I can finish this up, why don't you take some time to yourself."

"It's ok mom, really. I'm almost done actually."

"Sanjay, you do too much. What with your father and brother gone, I know I've put a lot onto you and I don't mean to."

"I know, but it's ok."

"It's alright Sanjay, you can say I'm being a horrible mother," she continued, not letting him rebuke that. "You're a teenager, you should have time to go out and do the things normal teenagers do. And I want you to go out and experience things, discover yourself, and find your path while you can."

"I know mom, and I will. So can I finish the dishes?"

She chuckled. "If you want to who am I to stop you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gym Class. Physical Education. Sports Time. What ever you called it, it was always the same thing no matter where you went; it was nerd hell. Sanjay was put into this particular gym class because it was a requirement; for some reason all his logged hours on various training courses on various military bases was rejected as a substantial physical education credit. So the well intentioned, but idiotic educational system had placed him here with all the white collared jocks and sports stars.

It really wasn't as bad as it seemed thought; because of his daily regiment he was actually quite physically fit and could out do most of them if he really wanted to. But then again, maybe that was what threatened them; after all what other book smart geek could walk in with a washboard stomach and run a mile under 5 minutes without a sweat?

The moment he walked into the locker room all those in there went silent when they saw it was him. He didn't pay it any attention anymore and just walked over to his assigned locker. Once the door opened activity began again, but he knew a few of them were watching him still. He didn't show it though, or give them anything really of interest to watch. He just quietly changed from his jeans and shirts to the gym appropriate thigh length shorts and white T-shirt. He carefully folded his clothes and put them in the locker before removing his glasses and tucking them in there too, then proceeded to tie up his hair into a ponytail.

"Hey ladies!" the gym teacher, a graying haired older man known simply as Coach, slammed open the door to the locker room and yelled in. "Quit fussing with your pantyhose and get out here already!"

Sanjay quickly slipped into his sneakers, without tying them, to make it out with most of the other guys. In the commotion no one really noticed a well groomed blonde hold back an equally well groomed black boy while the rest of the class exited out.

****

Francis was outside, ditching one of Mr. Lancer's boring seminars about English-whatever. He and his fellow delinquents were staked out under the bleachers on the sports field. He sat on a rock, working on one of his cigarettes while the other two were flipping through some porno magazine.

"C'mon Ashley let me have a turn," the red head tried to grab it away.

The dirt blonde in the beanie snatched it just out of his grasp. "Next time bring your own Marrion."

"I did and that's mine!"

"Would you two shut up," Francis snapped.

They gave their ringleader a bit of a confused look; he'd been so moody lately. Marrion tried to take advantage of the momentary confusion to sneakily steal back his magazine, but Ashley was aware of it and pushed him off the rock they both were sitting on./ and that just started up the whole fuss again.

Francis grumbled and got up from his perch and went a bit further into the bleachers, closer to where they met the field. Once he got to the point where he needed to duck to go any further, he pulled himself up between a seat bench and a foot plank to now be on top of the bleachers. He went up a few rows, and joined yet another of his fellow delinquents, sitting up near the top with a full view of the field below.

"Get tired of tweedle dumb and dumber," he asked in a bit of a Brooklyn accent.

"Pft, freshmen," was all Francis gave as an answer as he dug out another cigarette from his pocket.

"Spot a smoke?"

He dug out another and gave it to the green haired man. Snake, as he was commonly known, was actually a senior, like Francis should have been. He was pretty much the only one in the school he considered his friend; those two below he didn't trust as far as he could throw them. But Snake was different. He looked up to Snake you could. And from an outsider that fact was a very sad one.

"So what was it this time?"

"Them stupidly tearing at each other for a cheap skin mag."

"I meant to set off your emo attack," Snake flicked open a well sculpted dragon lighter, the flame jutting from its mouth when you pressed a spike on its back in. "Emo doesn't go good on you Frankie."

Francis just muttered, lighting up his own cigarette with a plain old silver lighter. "There's nothing to tell. Just a shitty job, shitty dad, and shitty life."

Snake took a long drag and then let the smoke slip out slowly between his lips like a long winding forked tongue. "Man, you need to get laid."

Francis snorted. "That your cure for everything or something?"

"Always works for me," he took another drag then leaned forward. "And here comes the window shopping."

Francis looked down onto the field and sure enough the period's gym class was coming out, dragging what looked like field hockey equipment with them. Snake got up now and started to move down a few levels.

"Where you think you're going Snake?" he stood up as he asked that.

"Gonna get a better seat for the show," he paused half on a bench seat to look back to his friend. "You coming or what?"

"You know not all of us are suspended and are supposed to be in a class."

"C'mon Frankie, some bouncing boobies will do ya some good."

Francis half sighed, but he clenched his still smoking cigarette between his lips before moving to follow.

****

"Alright you lot," Coach addressed the gym class as a whole.

It was a coed class, much to the seasoned teacher's chagrin. He felt they distracted each other way too much, and distraction lead to mistakes, that lead to injuries, that lead to him loosing his quarterback in the season's final game because of some half cocked DUI charge. He was all for equal rights for women, as long as they stayed away from his men.

"Today it's field hockey. Ladies south end, boys north end. First to 30 showers early. No blood shed or it's a detention. Now move it."

And that was really the extent of his teaching. Coach was simple, and easy, as long as you stayed on his good side that is.

The teenagers started pulling the hockey sticks from one rolling trash can or another; the girls got the red, the boys the yellow. Sanjay was reaching for his when a well manicured hand snatched it quite literally from his hand.

"Think you're on the wrong side of the field queer."

Sanjay shot him a glare, but just reached for a different stick. Another manicured hand grabbed that one too. He was now sandwiched between the two popular boys.

"Didn't you hear him curry-muncher?"

"Coach..."

The teacher turned away from the bag of balls and scowled, mostly at the inconvenience that he had to get in the middle of this.

"Tad! Chad! Leave the homo alone and get on the field."

"You got it Coach," the two said in unison before acting on the order.

The blonde though, he looked back for a moment and smirked at Sanjay, as if pointing out and emphasizing the fact that their super visor was on their side and not his. He just mentally sighed and grabbed a stick finally and ran out onto the field with the rest of the team.

****

The rules of field hockey were fairly simple. It was just like floor or ice hockey, except it was on grass. You had to take the orange ball from one side of the field to the other, only using your stick. No hands allowed, unless you were the goalie. And no beating each other with the sticks. That was the one rule of the game quite a few of the guys, including Tad and Chad, were ignoring.

They never did it obviously enough for the teacher to call them on it, but from all his years of bullying, he could see it a mile away for what it was. It also helped that he couldn't stop watching the lone Hindu player. Just the way he moved...it reminded him so much like one of cats, or a puma maybe. Just the grace of his strides, and the agility he used to avoid his teammates' attempts to trip him up once he realized what they were up to. He was so...well trained; he must work out or something.

"Earth to Frankie. Yo, you in there man?" Snake elbowed him.

That broke Francis out of his thoughts, which he was thankful for after he realized what they were leading to. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat back against the bench level behind him.

"Frankie man, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache. Sheesh."

Snake considered him for a moment. Usually he could read people pretty well, but this friend of his was off his game lately. And in his book, that better change quick, because he really didn't feel like breaking in a replacement this late in the game.

"Hey there you two are."

The pair of na'er-do-wells half turned to find the other half of their quartet climbing over bench levels to join them.

"Oh and looks like the fools have arrived," Snake sat back, lounge like.

The red head hopped up another level or two and sat behind the while the ashy blonde in the beanie went the opposite way and sat in front.

"So who's winning?" Marrion asked.

"Beats me," Snake offered without interest.

Francis shrugged.

"Clearly not the curry," Ashley snorted. "What a pansy. He runs like a little wimpy girl."

Francis growled and kicked the back of his head. Ashley yelped with surprise and turned, holding the spot.

"Dude what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot," he growled.

The blonde didn't understand what he did to make the older boy so mad, but he knew well enough from experience not to push his luck. So he slid over to be more in front of Snake than Francis. He was perfectly fine with that; Francis put both his feet up on the bench below his and crossed his arms over his raised knees and leaned forward to rest his chin on them.

"Dude what's eating you?" Marrion apparently felt safer sitting behind if he was willing to ask that aloud.

Francis just replied with a grumble to drop the subject; he was focused again on the game below.

****

In field hockey it was common for some physical contact to happen between players, even team mates. Once or twice was an accident; three times though meant someone was out for blood. Just because he wasn't wearing his glasses didn't mean he was blind after all; Sanjay knew from the first "accident" that it was Tad's doing, this hit out on him. So far he'd managed to avoid most of the attempts to trip him up; as said, he was quite the athlete when he wanted to be.

The girls scored another goal, putting them ever closer to their target number of points. Sanjay took a momentary break, while his goalie picked up the ball, to breathe.

"Hey Raj," Tad called at him while he passed, heading for the middle line. If you're going to be distracted why don't you just quit and let us win."

"Well maybe if you didn't send your dogs at me so hard I wouldn't get so distracted," he shot right back.

"Just keep your hands on your own stick fag."

Sanjay growled a bit under his breath at that, but there was no time for him to counter with a quip; the ball was back in play. He rushed to catch up to it, to join with his team mates. Boys had it, but the girls stole it back. It headed back the way it'd come, but he stole it on the defensive line, and ran with it back down the field.

He almost missed catching sight of the latest trip attempt; luckily he had enough time to hit the ball off to the left to another, non-threatening team mate, and to jump over the intended tripping stick. He landed in a half roll, well away from any trampling as the rest of the players had followed the ball. He was quick to his feet.

His minor acrobatics had distracted him long enough for him not to realize that the girls had regained the ball actually. But the pedigree blonde cut it off quickly, but took full advantage of the illegal shot his action had lined up; he figured he could claim it was unintentional later if he really had to. So he took it, smacking the ball as hard as he could.

It only took a few seconds for it to connect with Sanjay's head. The force was far more than enough to knock the wind and balance from him, so he fell; then came darkness.

****

Francis had seen the set up coming, but he had no way he could think of to prevent it, until it was too late.

"FOUL!" she shot up from his seat, standing fully tall up on the bench board.

His out burst startled his companions more than the people on the field it seemed. Half of those below went to the aid of the fallen boy; the other half seemed to not really care. But at Francis' outburst the teacher spotted and yelled at them.

"Scatter!" Snake ordered.

The younger two didn't argue; they immediately scrambled to a lower part in the bleachers so they could drop down to the underside to escape. Snake dropped right where he was; it was still a considerable drop, despite being tall. He looked up to see if his friend was following suit, but instead the idiot was running down the bleachers towards trouble.

"Frankie!" Snake yelled at him, getting no response.

He ran towards where the wooden structure met the ground, just far enough to catch up to his friend. He reached up between a bench and a foot board and grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

"What do you think you're doing!" Francis growled.

"Right back at you!" Snake snapped. "You looking for a death wish or something!"

Francis growled, but let himself get dragged away. Once the two were out from under the bleachers and far enough from the field, Snake smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that back there?!"

He shot him a hard glare. "Nothing. Got caught up in the game or something."

Snake didn't buy into that. "You're no jack fan."

"Just forget it," he growled and pushed past him, heading back the way they'd come.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Class," was the only answer he gave, not even looking back to give it.

****

Sanjay sat up quickly, woken from his impromptu unconsciousness by cold water being dumped on him. He coughed a bit, some having found its way into his nose it seemed.

"Hey he's like awake!" a blonde cheerleader called over her shoulder.

"How, who?" he still coughed a bit; that made his head throb terribly though.

"Right then," Coach came over to see now. "No more worse for wear then, right."

"I…I don't know. I could have a concussion…"

"Pft, walk it off, you'll be fine," he waved it off. "Might've knocked some sense into you," he mumbled that a bit as he reached down and pulled his student back onto his feet. "Just watch where you're going next time, got it."

"Huh? But I was…"

"Alright everyone back to the game!"

The girls started to go back to their side of the field while Coach took the ball back to the center. Sanjay tried to ignore the ache on the side of his head and headed closer to his goal, hopping some time on protective defense might help him get through the rest of the period. As he went there though, he passed the two popular boys; they snickered as they exchanged a low five.

"Yeah, keep your eyes only on the one ball," Tad said snarkily. "Be safer that way."

****

It was one of the three lunch periods the school offered. Luckily with the weather being so nice out, the students were being allowed to eat outside so it was less cramped in the cafeteria.

"Interesting wardrobe choice for today."

Sanjay turned around and there was Tootie.

"Laundry day?"

He shook his head and moved a little bit so she could merge into line with him, much to the chagrin to those behind him.

"Gym class. Tad or Chad cut the back out of my pants and stole my glasses before class, so I'm stuck in my gym shorts and half blind for the rest of the day."

"Oh my god, did you report them?"

"Said there wasn't enough evidence they did anything, so it was just my word against theirs. And what happened in class is labeled as an "accident" so yeah."

"What happened in class?"

"Tad hit the field hockey ball at my head and knocked me out," he reached the point to grab a tray, so he did, handing one back to her too.

"Why did he do that?"

"Because the guy's a jerk," he mumbled.

They went through the rest of the line, picking and choosing their own lunches from the entire buffet like spread. Sanjay mostly had a salad with some fries; it was a good mix of health and junk food he thought. Luckily he had Tootie there to read the condiment labels for him, or else he could have put mayonnaise over everything instead of dressing.

"Have you thought about getting contacts?" she asked as they waited to pay.

He half shrugged. "I have some at home, but I find them annoying. I only wear them for special occasions if I remember."

"What about when you run courses or whatever?"

"I can see well enough without my glasses to do that."

"Oh, ok."

They paid their various lunch prices and then looked for a free set of seats. There just so happened to be a few free at one table in particular, and the two had no hesitation in going over to claim them.

"Hey guys," Tootie greeted.

There were four boys already at the table, but they knew them all. Chester was still suffering from having braces, never quite grasping the connection of his dental problems to his lack of coordinated balance on a skateboard. Elmer's boil was still as large and pustule as always, but at least he'd had more time to practice getting through doors. AJ had excelled in his advanced placement testing and was actually taking college level courses in the computer lab most of the day, and could have graduated a long time ago but chose to stay for social development. And as their ring leader was the ever pragmatic Timmy Turner. Still buck toothed, still pink hated, and still as clueless as ever.

"Hey Tootie. And, uh…?"

"Sanjay," he supplied for the blonde.

Chest grinned and did a "cool guy point". "Riiight."

Sanjay just shook his head a bit; it would take some time for him to fit back into the group's dynamics, he knew that. Tootie took her seat on the side with AJ and Elmer, with whom she started up a conversation about some documentary that was on the other night or so. That left him to sit next to Timmy.

When he did, the pink hated boy shifted a bit uncomfortably; true it had been a few years since he'd seen his backup friend, but he still remembered how he used to act when they were kids. It'd totally creeped him out back then, but of course he thought girls were creepy back then too. Now that he was older though, girls were great, but that sort of attention from a guy…

"Something wrong man?" Chester asked.

"What, no. I just…it's sorta "crowded" here, you know."

Sanjay let his silverware drop onto his tray; the silver clatter caught all of his tablemates' attentions.

"Because of me, right? Me being here makes it too "crowded" for you, doesn't it."

"I didn't say that…"

"Well why don't you say it already. Be a chauvinistic jerk like all the others."

"Dude just relax," Chester's words were well intentioned, but it was the worst possible time for them. "You're acting like such a…"

"A girl," he cut him off, growling. "A fag, a queer, a what hu?"

Between the earlier trauma in gym class and the silent rumors that were spreading around when no one thought he was listening, it was just too much. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him sadly, but this time it cut him deeply because these were supposed to be his friends. He fought to come back to this school because it was supposed to be better, there were supposed to be people here he could trust. But even when his so-called friends were pulling this on him too? Well, that was just literally the last straw for him. He got up now, rocking the whole table a bit, but not enough to disrupt anyone's meals, and then proceeded to heads outside.

Tootie shot Timmy a hard look, getting up herself now.

"What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"Uh no, if I did I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

She just gave him another dirty look then went after the Indian boy. The three other boys now looked to their pink hated leader.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

****

The high school itself looked like a toned down version of a prison. The outside of the building was rather bland and very uninviting with squared window facings. A partial wall-like fence surrounded the main grounds, with limited parking within it. And on the grounds were a few pieces of foliage, but at least the grass was generally green.

Francis had taken up residence in a corner created by the stoop to the front of the building and the building itself; he sat in the little shadowed corner it made, working his way through a carton of cigarettes and a lot of things on his mind. It was dumb luck, especially considering the angle he was sitting at, that he caught sight of the Hindi boy leaving the building's side entrance to the cafeteria.

He debated for a moment on what to do, but in the end of it he got up, putting out his cigarette and pocketing the rest to investigate. Francis crept behind one of the rare bushes on the property, and watched and listened as Tootie caught up to Sanjay.

"Sanjay wait!" she pleaded. "Timmy didn't mean anything. He's…well you know Timmy."

"I just can't take it anymore Tootie. It's not just him, it's…it's everyone! I'm sick and tired of everyone being against me here. It didn't used to be like this."

"Not everyone is against you…"

He started to count them off on his fingers as he listed off the groups. "The faculty, my so-called "friends", every guy in the student body. I mean seriously, do they ALL think I'm going to jump them in a closet or something?"

"Well…we don't have many gay kids you know…" some how she knew that wouldn't help any.

"Well I'm not surprised since this is the treatment. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be gay, so why they'd think…I…I just can't do this," he turned away, looking down rubbing his eyes. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. I should just go back to home schooling…"

"But you love school Sanjay," she tried softly. "You can't let a handful of close minded people ruin it for you."

"Try the entire student body."

"A handful," she reiterated, touching his shoulder. "Not when there are those who wanna help you to stay, who are your real friends."

"I don't know Tootie," he sighed. "It just doesn't seem worth it."

"Please Sanjay, just give it one more chance."

He sighed again but looked to her with a half-hearted smile. "You're a good friend Tootie."

"I try," she took his hand. "Now c'mon or we'll be late for Lancer's class."

He let her drag him off, hoping it made her feel better. He didn't feel any better though.

"By the way…" she coyly began. "You aren't still interested in Timmy, are you?"

Sanjay cracked a real smile there. "Don't worry, he's all yours."

What else was said, if anything, was lost to Francis then as they went out of ear shot. He still watched them go though, watched him go. He felt…angry? That boy was clearly hurting, and after what he'd saw earlier on the field, the older bully was…angry at those who'd done it? Francis still didn't understand what he was seemingly so obsessed with this foreign kid, or why he wanted to…protect him? It didn't make any sense, and the more he tried to make sense of it, the more the answer pushed him away from trying to figure it out. There was no possible way that he could be, or would be…

"Hey like what are you doing there Earthly amigo?" Mark Chang was passing by when he spotted Francis hiding, lost in his internal confliction. "You look like you're stalking someone."

That snapped him from his thoughts and he turned, grabbing the black haired teen by the collar, hoisting him up.

"I'm not g-a stalker! You got that!!"

Mark gulped and nodded, mostly caught off guard by the outburst. Francis growled, more at himself for the near slip and let Mark drop down. He then proceeded to jam his hands in his pockets, heading towards the back of the school.

There, like always, sat his truck of rust and duck tape. He pulled out his keys and got in, starting up the hunk of junk with a plume of smoke from the tail pipe. Then he drove off, never minding he still had half a day of school work left; he needed some time to clear his head, and he was taking it.

****

The sun was just starting to set; it lit up the city's skyline in reds and pinks from the vantage point the hill gave. A lone, beat up truck sat at the edge, looking down at the lives unfolding in the painted city. Its driver sat on the hood, watching the day slowly creep into twilight.

He could clearly hear the sound of the motor bike come up the h ill side and up behind where he was parked. He didn't really pay it much heed. The bike stopped and after a moment or two its rider came around to the front of the truck.

"Pete said you flaked on your shift today."

Francis didn't give him an answer; just kept looking down over the cityscape.

"He said if you skip again you'll be collecting unemployment," he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets and sauntered on over to lean against the side of the vehicle. "Plus you ain't getting paid for today."

"Then I'll just have to work double this weekend."

"Dude what's with you? Between what happened at school, ditching out on work. Something's up with you Frankie. Now what is it."

"There's nothing. I just needed some time to think."

"About?"

"About stuff," he mumbled, sliding off the hood of his truck to stand on the ground.

"And what stuff is that?"

"Put your bike in the back Snake," he said simply, lighting up a cigarette before going to open the driver side door.

Snake watched him, craning his neck so he wouldn't have to move to keep up. "Why? What you got planned Frankie?"

Francis took a drag off his cigarette, and puffed out the sooty smoke all at once. "I'm feeling up for a little petty larceny. How about you?"

Snake grinned. "Now that's my boy. Let's go getting down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the students walked into the school building it was obvious something was wrong. Aside from the handful of cops that were roaming the halls (which was a common sight once or twice a year), many of the lockers on the upper levels had fresh graffiti and beaten in doors. Glass was scattered across a few hallways; teachers were keeping them from those.

"Students," Waxelplax's voice came on over the PA system. "Due to recent vandalism caused last night, many class rooms are off limits until custodial staff and police can sort things out. But don't worry, classes will continue as scheduled. It's a beautiful day out after all, so no ditching."

There was a collective groan amongst the student body at that.

"Wow, first Tad and Chad's places, now school. It's like an epidemic."

Trixie Tang was standing at her locker, watching herself in the mirror on the inside of the door. Her best friend, the blonde cheerleader Veronica Star, was in her own locker next to hers.

"Whoa, wait, their houses got robbed too?"

"Uh yeah," the raven haired girl said that in a "isn't it obvious" tone. "While they were out at a benefit concert, some loser freak broke in and trashed the place. It was on twatter."

"There was a benefit concert last night?"

Trixie finished up with her lipstick, and once satisfied with it, dropped it back into her zippered make up bag. "Well it was a concert, and I benefited in going," she said that with a bit of a snarky, hinting tone.

Veronica either didn't catch it, or was used to her friend rubbing her success in her face that she didn't bat an eyelash at it anymore. "Do they know what was like stolen?"

"How should I know," she half scoffed with boredom. "Do I look like a psychic?"

"No, no, I guess not," she closed her locker, having her books in hand now.

Trixie took out her books and dumped them on top of Veronica's before closing her own locker. She started walking off towards her first period now, and as she assumed, the blonde followed, even under the extra weight.

"Did you over hear that?" Timmy had been stationed by the water fountain as the two popular girls had talked; it was his morning ritual to watch Trixie pretty herself before class.

A little purple lizard peeked out from under his hat and looked around then down to him. "You mean all the break ins?"

"No, Trixie went to a concert last night. I bet it was the Britney Britney-Comeback Comeback concert. I asked her to that and she said she had to wash her hair," he grumbled, snatching up his books.

"Well I guess that's bad too."

"Hey! Hey Timmy!"

The pink hatted boy turned around and saw a well known set of glasses and ponytail running his way.

"Oh great, it's her. You know the drill Poof."

The purple lizard nodded and quickly hid back under the hat. A moment later Tootie made it over to him.

"Hey Tootie," Timmy said unenthusiastically. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Have you seen Sanjay? I've been looking for him all morning, but I..." then she noticed where they were. "Where you stalking Trixie again?"

"It's not stalking. It's...admiring from afar," now he quickly switched topics. "So who're you looking for again?"

"Sanjay," she repeated. "You know, the Indian kid you were rude to yesterday."

"Oh right, the gay kid...Hey!"

Tootie smacked his arm at that comment. "It's that sort of callousness that probably drove him to leave, or worse."

"Oh c'mon Tootie," he rubbed his arm a bit sorely. "Just because a kid ditches a day of school doesn't mean there's anything wrong."

"Well if you knew him better," she snapped a bit. "You'd know he's not the type to ditch school."

"Well sorry for dissing your little boyfriend, sheesh," Timmy brushed it off and started to head off to his class.

"He's not..." Tootie sighed. "Whatever. I just hope he's ok," and she went off to follow him.

With both teenagers gone though, no one saw the red head step out from a dark corner. She looked quite menacing in her dark uniform and it reflected in her sadistic grin.

"Oh I hope he's alright too. Makes the chase more fun if they run."

****

Sanjay wasn't usually one to skip out on school, or even break routine, but after all of the abuse at school, he just felt like he needed a break; he needed some time to think. That's why when he'd told his mother in the morning he was sick, she believed him; she believed even more so when he had stayed in and not gone out to his usual course run. If it was one thing he appreciated that his step-father had given him, it was a strict routine regiment that he always followed.

So Sanjay stayed home while his mother took his sister to daycare then went off to work, reminding him multiple times before she left that if he needed anything to call her or their neighbor. He wouldn't though, because he knew he wasn't really sick.

The first hour he tried sleeping didn't work. Second hour he tried out some daytime TV, but that didn't work out so well for him either. He felt restless; it may have been from guilt, but it was also because he'd broken his routine. So he waited a little bit longer, until he was sure the base wives were all busy, before he headed out to the ropes course for a few hours.

By the time he got home, he was tired out. Not drop dead, pass out tired, but as tired as he usually was after a run. He was still alone, and no one had called while he was out, so he thought he was still in the clear. So he took a shower. When he got out though, he thought he heard someone at the door. He was about to write it off as his imagination, but another series of knocks followed, so he quickly pulled on some clothes and rushed for the door.

"Hello, yes?"

There was a woman at the door; she was a red head with cold pink eyes, and dressed in a dark uniform that almost looked like a policeman's. He couldn't recognize the uniform, or the woman; of course it didn't help that he still wasn't wearing any glasses either.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sanjay Dev."

"Yes....what can I do for you?"

She looked him over inspecting, a wide dark grin spreading across her face; something about that unnerved him deeply.

"You're looking quite well."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Well enough for school."

He froze at that. She grinned broader as she saw the fear flicker across his face.

"Oh yes little boy. You've just been caught by truant officer Vicky Summers."

****

Never. Never in his entire life had he been to the principal's office when he was in trouble. For awards, or a tour when he transferred in sure, but never, NEVER, for any sort of trouble. He was viably shaking. The truant officer, though young in her job, had many years under her belt of tormenting those younger than she thanks to her previous babysitting position, just stood in the doorway watching him sweat. This was as much for her enjoyment as it was to ensure he wouldn't run; alright, maybe more for enjoyment.

"Be anytime now," she smirked as he practically jumped at her voice. "Waxelplax will walk through this door and then it's..." she made the kill signal with appropriate sound effects; he just paled further. "Yup, any minute now..."

The clock ticked away taunting him, tearing him apart from the inside out. What seemed like an eternity he sat there, before the click of the doorknob made him jump again. 

Waxelplax came in, grumbling. "The cost of all these repairs...there's just no budget for it...maybe if I took it from the Art department..." then she finally realized she wasn't alone in the office. "Ah, oh, Officer Vicky, what are you doing here?"

"I over heard a couple of students discussing this one's odd absence," the thumbed to Sanjay, still sitting and shaking like a scared Chihuahua. "So I went to investigate, seeing all the troubles we had in the school suddenly, and found he was skipping school."

"I'm afraid I don't see the connection."

Vicky rolled her eyes and motioned with her pointed finger for the older woman to inch closer so she could better explain. "You would think that those that did the crime would be absent the next day so as not to get caught."

"Ohhhh. I never would have thought of that."

Vicky stepped back, crossing her arms behind her back. "Well that's because you didn't go to cop school ma'am."

"Wait, what happened to the school?"

"Oh like you don't know," the red head snapped at him.

Sanjay flinched, shrinking in his seat under her glare. "No, that's why I asked."

"A likely story," she turned her attention back to the principal. "I'll leave this one in your hands then principal Waxelplax for punishment."

"Punishment," his voice cracked a bit. "But I didn't..."

"Quiet!" Vicky snapped. "You have to be tough with the delinquents you know."

Waxelplax nodded.

"But I'm not..."

"That's enough from you Mr. Dev," the principal cut him off. "Thank you for your time Officer Vicky."

She nodded. "It's my job ma'am," then she turned to leave the office.

****

Francis couldn't take another moment of health class with Mr. Elliot, especially not during the _Sex Education_ unit; this week was vanarial diseases. And unfortunately, the Health room was one of the first vandalized hallways to get cleaned up. So as always, he stayed the first five minutes, then stole the bathroom pass for the rest of the period; no one really cared anyway, least of all that fruit loop of a teacher.

He happened to pass the fiery red headed officer in the hall; they knew each other quite well thanks to his habitual ditching. She didn't even have to say it; with one look he flashed his pass with a smirk. She narrowed her pink eyes, but just kept heading towards her office on the other side of the building.

Her appearance though had him intrigued; usually Vicky only ever was in the main office when she dragged some loser to school from their house. Of course, what with the recent break in, there could've been another reason for her visit. Curiosity won out either way though, so he nonchalantly strolled past the ajar door to the office so as to peek in and see what poor sucker had been stupid enough to fake sick. Who he saw though made him stop dead in his tracks; he moved closer after a moment, standing on the non-door side of the doorway so he could listen in on what was going on in the office.

****

"I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Dev," Waxelplax said flatly. "Ditching out on a mandatory school day is a serious problem."

"Please, if you'd just let me explain," he tried to plead. "Just between the recent abuse and the faculty's lack of empathy..."

"What abuse? There was no "abuse" reported to me."

Sanjay sighed a bit, tinged with a growl. "I told you yesterday. Tad and Chad, how they verbally assaulted me and physically assaulted my clothes."

"Those allegations were never proven."

"You didn't even bother to try."

"Well I think perhaps you're mistaken."

"They even stole my glasses. How can I mistake being half blind?"

Waxelplax gave him a sour look. "I think you should be trying to get along with the rest of your classmates better."

"I'm not the one with the problem, they are."

She wasn't listening to him now; she was writing out a slip. "Here," she thrust it at him. "You'll give this to Officer Vicky in room 204 after school."

"What, why?" then he looked down and realized what it was. "Detention?! What, no, I can't. I have to-"

"No excuses. You want more than one day's detention."

"No, but I-"

She gave him a hard look.

"Can I at least use your phone to-"

"No. Now get to class."

"But Principal Waxelplax-"

"Do you really want to test my patience Mr. Dev," she got up now. "Now get to class or it's double detention."

****

He heard them both coming out of the office so he moved away from the door quickly so it wouldn't look like he'd been listening in. He peeked around the corner of a stack of lockers to watch. Sanjay came out dismal and clearly upset with a slip in his hand. He headed down the hall, away from where he was hiding luckily. Waxelplax stayed in the doorway watching him go.

He'd heard the sentencing, and he knew how detention could be, especially if their truant officer was running it. It would be like throwing the kid to a tank of starving piranhas and he couldn't-he wouldn't let that happen. So he left the safety of his hiding spot, making sure to topple over a trashcan in the process for maximum notice ability.

The plan worked; Waxelplax's attention snapped to his direction and she frowned. "Mr. James. Why am I not surprised. Roaming the halls without a pass are we?"

"And ditching out on class," he pointed out, leaving his pass in his pocket. "What're you going to do about it Waxelplax?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Detention, after school. You skip out again and I swear the police will get involved."

"Ooo, the police," he feigned surprise at the threat. "Tell Vicky to keep my usual seat open then."

She just glared at the back of his head as he headed back towards his class. He smirked to himself though; this would probably be the one and only time he'd ever get in trouble on purpose.

****

The detention room was a cold, leaky dark room in the basement; whoever had numbered the rooms in the school was an idiot to make the first floor the "0s", the second the "100s", which left the "200s" for the basement.

Sanjay had never been claustrophobic before, but the moment he'd stepped foot into that tetnis breeding hole he seriously felt like he was. His nervousness was only heightened by the fact that he'd never been allowed to call his mother, or the base daycare to arrange someone to watch Sairi for him; that and his detention mates. There weren't many of them, but it was pretty obvious they were the regulars by the way they'd looked up excitedly at the new meat as he'd entered. The entire time he'd been in that place he could feel eyes watching him and it unnerved him to no end. But he knew that if it showed, they'd eat him alive; so instead he just sat quietly and did his work the best he could.

Finally the time was up; the evil red head kept them an extra fifteen minutes just to watch him squirm probably, but then she had to let them go, and rest assured Sanjay was the first to book it out of there. He only had half of his stuff in his bag when he got outside, and in the process of trying to get the loose half in, he tripped and his bag's contents went flying as he went face first onto the front lawn.

"Shit!" he tried to scramble up to get his stuff as quickly as he could; he figured he just might have two minutes to make it to the bus stop and make a late bus so he could beat his mother home.

"So the boy scout has a mouth on him, hu?"

Sanjay looked up for a moment and saw an older, black haired boy dressed in gothic shades of gray. He growled a little under his breath, snatching his calculus book; this was all he needed. "Look Francis," he spat sharply. "Any other time I'd be more than happy to let you beat the crap out of me, but right now I don't have the time."

"Running late are we?"

"If you really must know," he was gathering various English papers. "I have to go pick up my sister, but these stupid public buses take four times as long as a car ride, and I..." he realized there was a book and a notebook missing from his cleaned up mess; he looked up and saw the older boy crouched in front of him, offering him the missing school supplies.

"Here."

"Thank...you..." he wasn't really sure how to react to that.

Francis stood up now. "You got anything against taking rides?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Do you want a ride home so you can skip the bus or what?"

Sanjay blinked, not understanding where this sudden charity was coming from. "Why would you..."

"Do you want the ride or not?" he cut him off, trying to sound annoyed to cover his fast beating heart.

Sanjay nodded quickly.

"Well c'mon then."

He lead the way around to the back of the deserted school to where his old truck waited for them. Sanjay wasn't so sure about the vehicle's structure integrity, but he didn't really have time to look a gift horse in the mouth at this point. He climbed into the passenger's seat, holding his bag close to his chest; Francis got in the driver's side.

"Military base, right?" he asked as he started the truck; a plume of smoke erupted from the rear.

Sanjay nodded, catching sight of the smoke in the rearview mirror and started to second guess his choice.

"Relax," Francis caught his apprehension. "Muffler's blown, but this junk heap ain't really worth the $4700 it'd take to fix it, even doing it myself."

Sanjay just stayed silent, still not really understanding how he'd gotten to this point. Francis backed the truck up, and got them off school grounds and onto the main road. There was silence for a long while; the driver seemed to know where he was headed, so the passenger didn't think he had to give any directions. So it was quiet. Finally though, Francis the quiet if only to distract himself from his heart beating in his ears.

"Don't remember you having a sister back in the day."

His voice spooked the Hindi boy for a moment, but he calmed himself quickly so as to respond. "That's because I didn't. She's going to be four in a few months."

"Ah, so she was born after you guys moved."

Sanjay nodded. "Rick moved out, and Sairi was born."

"Stepbrother right?"

Again he nodded. "Rick's my stepbrother, Richard's my stepfather. How do you know this?"

"Just a good memory," he said calmly, focusing on the road.

Sanjay half snorted at that. "Didn't think anyone ever noticed back then...or now for that matter," he added the last a bit sadly.

"You'd be surprised."

"Hm?"

Francis cursed himself for that, but didn't answer back hoping he'd just think he miss heard. And apparently he did because Sanjay didn't say anything else and just watched the scenery pass by outside. Which was both good and bad for him; it gave him no reason to slip up again, but the silence made his heart seem louder, and he was starting to be afraid the boy beside him would surely hear it.

But even if he could (which he couldn't obviously), he showed no sign of it for the entire ride. Finally they reached the base on the outskirts of Dimmsdale. Francis pulled up in the driveway; an MP at the guard station started to come out to check on their clearance.

"Thanks, I can make it from here," Sanjay said quickly as he opened the door.

"Are you sure?" he tried to keep any frantic tones out of his words. "I don't mind taking you all the way to your house or whatever."

"No really, it's fine," despite the sudden kindness, Sanjay still was uncomfortable with letting his old bully know where he lived. "Thanks for the ride though. You really saved me here."

"Well I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"What?"

Francis again mentally cursed his slip up. Now that the door had been closed he backed up and drove off as quickly as the speed limit would let him, leaving a very confused Sanjay behind.

****

Despite having detention, he'd managed to make it in time to pick up Sairi as usual and get her home. He figured, no hoped, that as long as the school had neglected to call his mother, that he wouldn't have to tell her that he lied; better yet, why he lied. The afternoon went on as usual; Sairi had her snack and watched her show before going off to her room to play. Sanjay did his homework and started dinner as usual too. Finally the work day was over and their mother returned home.

"Hello, any children home?"

"Momma!" sairi cried gleefully leaving hers and her brother's game of "My Pretty Horsey" to run to her mother and hug her.

"Hello Sairi," she laughed, crouching down to hug the preschooler. "Have you been a good girl for your brother?"

Sairi nodded. "We were playing horsies."

"Oh you were?" she got up now and stepped over to look into the living room. "Feeling better Sanjay?"

He had been picking up the small plastic horses when she spoke, so he looked up from the cleanup to nod.

"Well you look better too. Still haven't found your glasses yet though?"

He shook his head as he got up, picking up the bin of toys at the same time. "No, not yet."

She sighed a bit. "Well, I suppose if we can't find them by the weekend we'll just have to make an appointment for Monday. Until then you should wear your contact."

"But mother..."

"No buts. I'd feel better knowing you weren't spending your school days blind."

He swallowed hard a bit, fearing that was a segway of sorts to his detention. But luckily it didn't seem to be as she went back to go put her coat away on the hook by the front door.

"Mmm, something smells good. I didn't think you'd be well enough to cook Sanjay."

"Must've just been a morning bug I guess," he gave Sairi the container to put away, then went to go check on the oven.

His mother came into the kitchen now too, checking through the piled up mail.

"So I got an interesting call at work today, concerning you."

He froze, heart pounding, knowing the worse was coming.

"From the police."

"P-Police?" his voice cracked; no way, the school wouldn't have called the cops because he'd skipped one day, would they.

She nodded. "Apparently some kids' houses were broken into and robbed last night. And apparently you'd been having problems with then lately?"

Well he hadn't been expecting that.

"I told them you wouldn't have any idea about that sort of thing," she paused, hesitant to ask the next. "You don't, do you?"

"What, no! Of course not. How could you think that?"

"Is that how your glasses got lost?" she looked to him now.

He growled a little under his breath. "You mean did I loose them when I was on a crime spree, or did those two rich brats take them."

"You tell me."

"You don't have to worry ok, I can handle things at school."

"Please Sanjay. All I want to do is help. But I can't if you won't tell me when something happens."

"I can handle it ok," he repeated.

"Sanjay..."

A knock at the front door cut off either of their responses. He took the opportunity to get out of there now. When he reached the front door though, he would have rather stayed back with his mother.

"Sanjay Dev," there were two police officers in full uniform; a police cruiser sat at the end of the driveway. "Would you please come with us."


	4. Chapter 4

Gears and cogs groaned and whined under the strain the mechanics put them under as they lifted the car up from the shop floor. Sparks flew and the place smelled of oil, grease, and gasoline. It was business as usual at Pete's Auto Shop. Snake strolled in casually, nodding acknowledgement to a few who tossed a greeting his way. He strolled over to a black Beemer and knocked three times on the hood. That caught the attention of the pair of legs that were under the car; Francis slid out from under on a dolly.

"Hey Snake, thought it was your day off."

"Oh it is. I just thought I'd come share the news I just heard before it got around."

"Oh yeah, what? Went and got another 9th grader knocked up?" he pulled himself back under the chasse to work while he talked.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, kicking his friend's still exposed show to emphasize the sarcasm. "They already found a dope to pin our job from the other night."

Francis half snorted at that. "Really? What chump they pick this time?"

"Beats me," Snake pulled a cigarette out of a jacket pocket, and then began looking for his lighter. "My guy at the police depot said it was some foreign kid."

Francis' heart stopped at that.

"Arabic...Arabian...Iranian...I don't know."

"Indian," he said flatly.

"Yeah that was it. So means we're in the clear," he came up empty in his search for the lighter now. "Hey, you got a light Frankie?"

He didn't answer him; his heart may have stopped but his thoughts were racing. There was only one Indian family in the entire city. So that could only mean...He pushed out from under the car he was servicing quickly and hopped up fast. He immediately booked it for the open garage door, for the exit.

"Hey!" his friend's actions startled the older teen. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I need to go do something!"

"Pete's going to murde5 you if he finds out you're running out!"

"Cover for me!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Snake grumbled and shoved his unlit cigarette back into his pocket. "This is getting frikin ridiculous," he mumbled as he dropped down onto the dolly and rolled under the Beemer to finish the started work.

****

The police station was located in downtown Dimmsdale; not all that far a distance really, but when in a police car every mile was agonizingly long. Then to add to the trauma, the interior of the station was over crowded; since the Vauderville's police force had gone on strike, the DPD were pulling double duty, which brought quite a few unsavory characters through those doors. So with the craziness and the overly stressed tension all around, there was no way poor Sanjay was going to calm down anytime soon.

The desk sergeant he'd been dropped on was a veteran cop who'd seen one too many doughnuts in his time. The name plate stated "Lassider" but he more commonly responded to the pet name "Lassie".

"Well now, let's see what we've got here," he sat at the desk and opened up the manila envelope that had followed Sanjay to the desk. "Oh, you're the kid that cased the Carmine and Munroe places the night, as well as the high school."

"Now see here Officer," Priya Walker spoke up, quite furious with how the arresting officers had handled things and at having to sit for so long in the station. "My son has done none of this. He is a good boy."

"Lady, you any idea how many mothers come in claiming their sons are "good boys" when in fact their regular Al Capones."

"Sanjay is nothing like that though," she insisted. "He doesn't lie, or cheat, or steal. He is a model student and a care giver to his younger sister."

"Uhhu," he hadn't even listened to half of that. "Why'd the truant officer drag you to school this morning lad?"

"What?" she turned on her son now, genuine shock on her face. "What's this now Sanjay?"

The boy shrunk in his chair.

"Trying to avoid returning to the scene of the crime would be my guess, hu kid."

She turned back on the sergeant now. "He was ill this morning, that was all."

"Not according to the officer's report," he offered her the papers. "Need to see for yourself?"

She pushed it away. "I know my son, and he did not do this."

"Look lady," he put the paper back in the file. "Everyone close to the victims say that your son had altercations with the children of the families the day before. The principal backs that up. From how I see it, the kid wanted a little payback."

"I tell you, he didn't do this."

"Lassie!"

All three looked up as the nickname was yelled out; a much younger rookie jogged over through a small crowd of street walkers from Vauderville.

"What is it Stabler?"

"I've got a kid out front confessing to the Carmine and Munroe jobs."

"Impossible. I got the kid right here."

"I told you Sanjay would not do this," she stood to emphasize her point. "And this proves it."

"Unless you had an accomplice," he shot that remark straight to Sanjay. "Well kid?"

He shrunk more, still massively over whelmed by all of this. The rookie motioned the sergeant closer though and whispered something into his ear. The sergeant's face changed as he listened.

"I see. Go book him then Stabler; I'll be over in a moment."

The rookie nodded and headed back the way he'd come. The sergeant moved a stack of files over on his desk.

"Well?"

"Your son is free to go Mrs. Walker. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience my foot," she growled, grabbing her purse. "Dimmsdale's finest-ha! Come along Sanjay, we need to be getting home."

He just followed her orders. The two of them navigated through the crowded station, back to the front. As they passed the front desk, Sanjay chanced a quick look to see who really had done the crime he seemed to have a motive for. All he saw was Francis getting finger printed, and despite having caught his look, he was purposely avoiding eye contact.

****

The ride home was almost as long as the ride to the police station. There was a horribly stiff silence between the two of them. Sanjay dreaded the lecture he that knew was coming. And yet, the thought of getting lectured made him angry; why should he get in trouble when he hadn't done anything. Then he thought to what he last saw at the police station; Francis had been the robber? That really wasn't much of a surprise; he'd never been that good of a guy anyways. But why set him up to take the fall then at the last second confess? Was that why he'd been so nice earlier; was he feeling guilty about framing him?

Those thoughts had been distracting enough so he didn't notice when they'd finally reached their driveway. His mother shut off the car and sat there for a moment before breaking away the stiff silence.

"Why Sanjay?"

He looked away, "Why what?"

"Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't..."

"Don't continue it," she snapped a bit. "You lied about not having problems at school. Why would you do that Sanjay?"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth? What truth. The truth that I'm attacked in gym class on a regular basis and the Coach doesn't give a damn, or the principal, or anyone."

"If you're being bullied..."

"I'm not being bullied, I'm being victimized! They cut out the backs of my pants-who knows what they'd be willing to do next."

Priya sighed, knowing this game all too well. Similar things had happened about three years ago when her son had officially decided on his sexuality. She'd known all along and she accepted it; her husband not so much. Then to add the torture from the other children during school hours...it was one of the main reasons they'd elected home schooling, that was until now.

"Then you shouldn't go there anymore."

"I can't just leave."

"If you're well being is at stake..."

"Then the faculty should put them in their places, not me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know Sanjay."

"Do you, do you really?" he growled a bit with his words. "Whenever Dick's round you always take his side."

"Your father-"

"Step father."

"He only has your best interests at heart. He really does love you."

Sanjay shook his head and opened his car door, getting out.

"Sanjay!"

"I'm going to bed," he said flatly and slammed the door before heading up the walkway to the front door.

She wanted to go after him, make him better understand. But in his mood it would ultimately be useless. She sighed and sat back in her seat, covering her face in her hands.

"God Vishnu help me," she took her hands away and looked down to the two wedding bands on her ring finger; one of gold and one of silver. "What am I going to do with him Harish?"

****

Word spread like wildfire through the school the next day, as gossip always seemed to amongst teenagers. There were actually a couple different versions of the story as it moved down the grades, but at the core of it all was one truth; Francis had been the perpetrator all along.

"And they really came to your house just like that?"

Sanjay had been retelling the story to Tootie as they'd left homeroom together, heading for their lockers.

"Yes, they really did that," he repeated. "Since when did this become a police state, hu?"

She just shook her head. "I'd say it was because they're over extended, but that's not really an excuse when you think about it."

He just mumbled a bit. They reached the rows of parallel lockers; Tootie's was on one end, while Sanjay's was a little farther down on the opposite side. He fought with the lock for a bit, still unused to the new combination.

"There is one thing I don't get though," she seemed inclined to continue the conversation as she moved around books. "Why would Francis go and clear you like that? He was getting away with it scott free after all."

He paused for a moment; the same thoughts had bothered him the night before, but up until now he'd forgotten about it.

"I mean, if it was a setup, since everyone thought you had motive, then why blow it?"

"I don't know," he shook it off and continued to fight with the lock. "Remorse, guilty conscious maybe," the lock finally clicked.

"Maybe, though I never would have pegged that Neanderthal to feel guilty over anything," she looked over now to see what sort of response he'd give, but his attention was elsewhere. "What've you got there?"

When Sanjay had opened his locker he'd found an envelope tapped to the inside of the door. At first he was angry because that meant that someone had broken into his locker again, and he'd need yet another alternate lock combination. But when he pulled it off, it felt oddly familiar, and upon opening it he was surprised to see his stolen pair of glasses fall out onto his palm.

"Hey it's your glasses," Tootie stated the obvious. "But I thought you said Tad or Chad stole them."

"They did."

"Then how did they end up in your locker?"

That question buzzed loudly in his brain. Tad and Chad had stolen his glasses, had hurt him in class. Tad and Chad had been robbed. The school did nothing to help him keep safe from the attacks. The school had been vandalized. Francis had done all of that, so he...

Sanjay shut his locker door and put his glasses on before heading down the hall.

"Hey our class is this way," Tootie followed him at first, thinking maybe he was turned around.

"Not going to class," he said flatly.

"Not going...well where are you going then?"

"Doesn't matter; just make sure your sister doesn't catch wind of me leaving."

She stopped in the hall, a bit confused. "But Sanjay..."

He stopped a few steps in front of her, looking back to her askingly. "Please Tootie?"

She could see the determination in his eyes, and figured there was no way she could talk him out of it. So she just sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Tooite. I owe you one."

****

This wasn't the first time he'd spent the night in a jail cell; Francis used to be a common fixture around the cell block in his younger teen years. Lately, since his father had gotten out of jail again, he'd calmed down a bit. But that didn't mean anyone was surprised when he took credit for the recent robberies and vandalism; why no one had questioned it. And no one had questioned his not asking for his phone call either; he knew his father was most likely passed out and wouldn't even lift a finger to come bail him out. So he was stuck there for the duration, hoping Snake or someone from work would be willing to come bail him out once word got around.

He lay on the board-like cot in his cell, eyes closed but very much awake, just bored. A door at the end opened and an officer half stepped in.

"Hey James you've got a visitor!"

He sat up curiously; who would be coming to visit him? A few of the others locked up in cells between his and the door gave a few cat calls as whoever it was came his way. He got up now and went over to the bars to meet them; who he found he never would have dreamed he'd see here.

"S-Sanjay," he couldn't mask the cracking in his tone.

The Hindi boy stood in front of the cell, trying his very best to seem unaffected by his surroundings, but his eyes said otherwise. Francis hated to see that, so he cleared his throat, trying to distract from his slip.

"I see you found your glasses."

"So it was you then."

He shrugged and leaned against the bars all cool like.

"Why."

"Why what?"

Sanjay growled a little. "Why do those things, frame me for it, then turn yourself in at the last minute."

"I never meant for them to pin it on you," he defended. "If I'd thought they'd do that, then I never would've..."

"That still doesn't answer why you did it," he snapped. "Why do this, do any of this?!"

Francis looked away from his angry gaze. He couldn't admit it, even to himself. All these feelings, they just...

"Do you hate me or something?" Sanjay continued, not seeing the internal conflict playing there. "Or did you just think it'd be funny to screw with me like those other jerks."

"No..." his voice was small, and he still wasn't looking at him.

"Then why?! Why do this to me?"

"I like you..."

That stopped him dead. Whatever explanation Sanjay had expected the older teen to give him, it wasn't anywhere close to that. He thought for a second maybe he'd miss heard, but judging by the other's body language, maybe not.

"You like me...you mean like-like?"

Francis trembled a little and wrapped his fingers around the bars to steady himself better. There was no turning back now, he'd already said it; already admitted it. "Since that first day. I don't know why but I...I can't get you out of my head. I just...I just snapped."

Sanjay was silent, stunned by those words; stunned more by the sincerity of them. Francis mistook the silence though and thought it was negative, and that just made his trembles worse. He noticed that, and for some reason he wanted to reach out and comfort him; instead Sanjay reached out a hand and placed it over the white knuckles on the cell bars. The touch both surprised and scared Francis, and out of instinct he pulled away fast and hard. The Hindi boy pulled back himself, holding the offending wrist a bit as if it'd just been bitten. 

Francis immediately regretted his response, but his voice wouldn't let him give any sort of apology. Sanjay ran back towards the exit though, not even giving him a chance to give one. He wanted to call after him, but still the words wouldn't come. So he resigned to take his frustrations out on a stone wall with a hard punch that luckily didn't break and knuckles. Then he fell back onto the blocky cot, holding his face in his hands, cursing himself silently.

Minutes passed and the door opened again. Foot steps came his way, then stopped, followed by the jangle of keys. He looked up as the cell door opened up.

"Alright James, you made bail."

"What? How?" he got up, coming over to the new opening.

"The Indian kid that was here about 20 minutes ago. Came out, paid up, then asked if we'd wait till he was gone to let you out."

"Sanjay..." he looked down, feeling even worse for his reaction to him now.

"Yeah, well, take the teenage drama elsewhere. You're free to go and we need the cell."

****

The door slammed, jerking Chuck James awake. He grumbled, scratching his inflated beer belly, and only half interestingly looked over to see his son coming in with mail in hand.

"Where've you been boy?" he mumbled groggily.

"Clearly not at school seeing as I've been suspended," the teen flipped through the assorted bill. "Or at work, because I'm fired."

He growled, "I didn't ask where you weren't."

"Oh like you give a damn."

Chuck just snorted and reached to the side of the grungy chair for a fresh beer. "So who was she Francis?"

"I didn't spend the night with a girl. I was in jail."

He showed not real interest in that fact. Chuck was an old hat at robbery himself, once made a commercial living of it until a cop shot him in the shoulder, damaging it beyond full repair. So nowadays he was a drunken bum in his own home, only getting a job or two thrown his way when he asked for it from his old partners; when he was forced to by his teenage son.

"Figured you'd know better than to get caught," he mumbled sipping from his bottle. "We're almost out of beer. You should go get more."

Francis slammed a cabinet door he'd been looking into to asses what they had left for food; the action didn't affect his father any.

"Why don't you go and get it. Or better yet, go get a job. I've got bills to pay here, and if you weren't listening I lost my job."

"You'll get it back. Pete's an asshole, but he can't loose you."

"That's not the point. You're supposed to be the adult here."

"And I thought you were my son, not some whinny little nagging bitch," he spat back.

Francis growled, balling his fists. "Screw you."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that madam," he slurred a bit, drowning a good portion of his bottle.

That was it; he didn't want to deal with this anymore. He made a beeline directly for the door, already having his keys in his hand.

"Where you think you're going now?"

"Like you give a damn," he snarled and slammed the door as he left.

Chuck just snorted again, finishing his bottle. "Bring back beer when you get back!"

****

He drove around for a few hours, just trying to cool off. He was used to his father's drunk belittling, but this time it'd struck a cord. His mind went back to the earlier exchange in the jail cell, but as he tried to think about that his father's words echoed in his head. He was just so confused and angry and hurting. He drove all around Dimmsdale, hanging around the school for a good 20 minutes; an hour outside the military base. 

Finally his sojourn took him to the only person he thought would be willing to listen to him if he wanted to talk. The beat up old truck rolled quite soundlessly through the streets of Vauderville; no one paid it any heed, caught up in their own various illegal transactions. He parked in the lot of a sleazy motel on the other side of the sin city, and waited, watching one set of curtains.

He waited for a few hours, even fell asleep eventually. The curtains in the window finally were pulled back and a woman looked out, immediately recognizing the truck in the lot. She ushered the man out now, who as still in the middle of fixing his attire, but she didn't care. She grabbed a satin robe and came out, walking across the lot in stilettos. She tapped on the driver's side window a couple of times, but that did nothing to rouse the sleeping boy.

She mumbled a little, "Oh Francis," she then pulled the door open and shook him. "Wake up Francis, now!"

He blinked a bit fuzzily, rubbing his eyes. "Wha...no...I wasn't asleep."

She gave him a perused look, crossing her arms. "What is it Francis?"

"I need to talk to you."

She sigh-growled a bit. "This is becoming too habitual. I can't keep playing "mommy" to you Francis. I have customers, and you being all clingy like this is bad for business."

"Please Shandy," he pleaded. "You're the only one I've got."

She wanted to tell him no, to push him away and leave like she had all those years ago; after all, he wasn't her kid, so not her problem. But the look in his eyes just wouldn't let the seasoned whore do that to him, not again. She didn't have any kids of her own, so he was the closest thing she had to a family. Besides, she knew how bad the world was out there after all. So she sighed and stepped to the side to let him get out of the vehicle.

"Alright Francis. Come in and we'll talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing as he was suspended from school, and was still out of work, Francis decided to use the day to finally haul out some of those mountains of cans and trash that had accumulated in the apartment. Besides getting things finally cleaned up, there was another agenda behind it; his father couldn't stand it when he was cleaning, so the moment he'd announced that was the plan, the old man had high tailed it out of there for the day. So he had the place all to himself, he had some quiet to think in.

He had most of the cans and bottles bagged, and had been periodically taking trash to the shoot at the end of the hall. So between that, the place was staring to look a little better, and at least no longer tetnis filled. The knock at the door surprised him ; who would be coming to his hole in the world? Then he thought it was probably his father returning early, having forgotten his key; that idea just made him grumble. Another knock came as he headed over.

"I'm coming, just wait you ungrateful bastar…" he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks; it wasn't his father at all. "S-Sanjay?"

The Hindi boy blinked a bit; first as a reaction to what the older teen had been saying before the door had opened, but then to what he saw him in. Francis was quite literally dressed as a cleaning lady. Rubber gloves, an apron, bandanna in a bright pastel color holding his hair back. The only thing he was still manly was the loose tank top he wore that revealed a bit better than his usual clothes the muscles that were under there.

"Uh…were you expecting someone?" he shook off the shock.

"How did you…why are you," he tried to block the view into the apartment; he didn't want him to see that he lived in such a dump.

"Well you weren't in school…"

"Suspended."

Sanjay nodded. "And a night guard said you were stalking the base, and when he ran your plates it said you lived here…"

"So what, you come here to get reimbursed for my bail or something?" he tried to sound callous, even though his heart was racing. "And I'm not a stalker."

He nodded. "I'm not and I know."

"Uhhu, then why are you here? How did you even get up here?"

"Oh well, the little old lady let me in and told me which floor to go after I mentioned your name…she also asked if I'd not shoot up the walls."

Francis mumbled; that was his land lady for you. "Still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"I…I wanted to ask you," now his nervousness flickered into his tone.

"Well spit it out," again he used his gruffness to cover his own nervous thoughts. "I'm sort of busy at the moment if you hadn't noticed."

Sanjay looked into his gray-blue eyes with his own teal. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Wh-What?" he swallowed hard, nearly loosing the balance he had in leaning on the door frame.

"You said you liked me. Is that true, or was it just BS to get me to leave?"

He tried to look for a way to avoid this answer, but he couldn't thin of anything.

"Francis…"

"I'm not gay," he blurted out sharply. "I don't, I mean, I date girls. And I…I'm not gay."

"I'm not supposed to be either," Sanjay said simply. "So I understand."

"No you don't, because I'm not. You got that."

His eyes hardened now, but inside the little voice that had told him doing this would be a mistake was laughing at him, he was sure of it.

"Fine," he snapped sharply. "Forget I was even here then!"

He turned to go back to the stairs to get as far away from here as he possibly could on foot and with his bus pass. He knew he shouldn't have had any expectations, but this rejection…it cut him deep still. Francis could see the pain he'd caused in him, yet again, and it cut him too. This was wrong, he was wrong.

"Sanjay wait!" he called after him, coming out of the apartment now.

The Hindi boy stopped and looked back, catching the remorse in the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Francis apologized. "I just…"

"I know," Sanjay said soothingly. "It's okay."

Those words, to the older teen were just the most wonderful things he'd ever heard in that moment. It was like this huge weight had been lifted, and now that the dam had been broken, a wave rushed over him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Sanjay came back over carefully.

Francis still didn't look him in the eye as he admitted it, but as he said it, it made him feel less burdened. "Yes, I meant it."

He smiled a little softly and lightly brushed his hand for reassurance. "Thank you."

He pulled his hand back, not jarringly though; he turned the movement into a nervous neck rub instead. 

"So do you want to come in for some water or something I guess?"

"Okay."

So Francis stepped aside to let him come in, not really sure what to do now. Sanjay came in, looking around at the peeling paint and bags upon bags of stuff piled around.

"Doing some cleaning?"

"Uh yeah, pretty much," he went over to the kitchen, looking through the empty cabinets, but kept the corner of his eye on his guest. "I know the place sucks."

"No it's okay."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I already told you," he turned to face his speaking partner now. "I came to see you."

"I meant on a school day," he offered him a glass with only slightly discolored water in it. "You seem to be making a habit to ditch school lately."

Sanjay blushed a little. "I guess I am. But I don't really have any other time available. My mother works, and I have to watch my sister after school, and the busses aren't all that fast."

Francis nodded. "You said that before."

"Oh right."

"Yeah…" he was out of things to say now. "Well…you should be getting back to school then. I've got some more cleaning to do."

"Want some help?"

"What?" he hadn't expected that.

Sanjay shrugged a bit. "I already ditched school, and you look like you could use some help here, so why not offer my services?"

"Well I, uh, I couldn't ask you to."

"Then it's a good thing I offered then, isn't it?" Sanjay handed him back the untouched water, then proceeded to go towards the mountain of garbage bags, tying his hair back as he went.

He couldn't help but watch him, and really wonder how any of this had happened.

"Hey, you gonna make me do all your work for you or what?"

That snapped him out of it, so he put the glass in the sink. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

***

The work did go quicker with the two of them at it. Francis had been left to clear out the living room alone after Sanjay had asked about cleaning other rooms. So the two dug out the rarely used scrubbing pads, and the younger teen did his best to scrub up the kitchen. They talked as they worked; trading stories from the past few years, sharing thoughts on whatever was the latest trend, and just really getting to know each other a lot better than they had before.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, he moved to the bathroom next, and their conversation was cut off. But it gave him time to think. Sanjay was really surprised to lean how…well, normal the old bully was. He remembered how e was when he was 10, and if someone had told him he'd be helping him clean his home one day in the future, talking about Britney-Britney's latest failed comeback, he would've thought they were nuts. And yet, here he was, in the bath tub scrubbing away at stubborn tile grout. And Francis himself…Sanjay was really the most surprised at the 180 in personality; at school he was an anti-social bully still, but here with him he was…well someone he felt he could really connect with.

It was really strange he admitted. Here was someone who'd barely known him, and even though it was wrong, had attacked those who'd hurt him. He'd protected him in a way, just because it felt like the right thing to do. Then again, hadn't he done the same thing when he'd bailed him out? Sanjay sighed a bit, but not from confusion or sadness; he was starting to get tired from his cleaning. He leaned back against the shower wall, resting the scrubbing brush on the tub edge and rubbed his eyes tiredly; his shirts and glasses were resting safely on the closed toilet seat so they wouldn't get affected by the moisture.

And that's how Francis found him; sprawled in his tub, half naked.

"Whoa…"

That made Sanjay nearly jump out of his skin. "Gah! Ah, Francis, hey," he suddenly felt a bit self conscious about his lack of attire.

"Uh, yeah," he tried not to stare, so he averted his eyes, rubbing his neck a bit nervously. "You look good. I mean, your job…the room, it looks good."

He blushed a bit, but tried to cover tat. "Yeah, well I was afraid after I removed all of the dirt the place would fall apart."

"Guess you were wrong," he still was trying not to look at him. "So I'm uh, done. I'm gonna go return the cans, get you something to eat, ten I can take you home."

"You really don't have to," he climbed out of the tub and reached over for his undershirt.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to spend the day cleaning my hours. It's the least I can do."

"If you want to I won't stop you," he turned his back to him to get redressed.

Francis couldn't help but sneak a peek; even the Hindi's back muscles were well toned and smooth.

"Damn, you work out or something?"

Sanjay chuckled a bit, pulling on his over shirt. "I do live on a Military base with a drill sergeant for a step father you know."

"Good point."

He reached over for his glasses but found tem missing now. He turned to see if maybe he'd accidentally knocked them off. Instead he found the older teen right up behind him, his glasses in hand. Sanjay swallowed a little hard, not knowing what to expect. Francis though just very gently slipped the bifocals onto him, lightly brushing by his cheek in the process; the touch brought a bright blush across his cheeks.

"I-I never did thank you for returning these did I?"

"You just did."

They were so close now, close enough to touch after all. It was quiet, they were alone, and only their own heartbeats were in their ears. He wanted to touch him again, free that ponytail and watch the dark hair fall into and about his cinnamon colored face. But he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"C'mon," Francis turned away now. "Quicker we head out, quicker you get home."

Sanjay hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing until the moment had passed. He thought, he'd even hopped, that the other boy would do something besides that; the air had been so thick with anticipation. Maybe he had just misread the signals, but even that didn't eliminate the slight disappointment he felt once the moment had passed with nothing.

"Yeah, ok," he tossed the scrubber and rubber gloves he'd been using into the sink before following him.

***

Eventually after a bit of running around town, the old rusted truck pulled up right outside the military base.

"Well, here we are," Francis stated the obvious.

"You know, you can drive in if you wanted. I just have to flash my ID to the watchman."

"Yeah…but I don't think so."

"Why not? I saw where you live; isn't turn about fair play?"

Francis just shook his head. Sanjay didn't understand what was wrong. He thought the day had gone well, that they'd both had some fun. It wasn't like he was asking him to come into his house for anything.

"I just can't do this."

"Can't do what? Hang out with me? I know we're not from the same social cliques, but I'd thought…and you said…"

"I know," he closed his eyes, not really wanting to do this, but he had to. "I've got a rep you know, and I just can't…today was a fluke and it won't happen again."

Sanjay looked away, not wanting to show the hurt in his eyes. "Do you really want that?"

No, he didn't. He wanted to tell him about the confusion he had around him, to ask him to fix it, to fix him as he knew only he could. He wanted to touch him, to feel him close.

"Yes."

Sanjay bit his lip so he wouldn't call the bluff. Instead he just got out of the truck and slammed the door. He started speed walking towards the main gate, his heart shattering in his chest.

Francis just watched him go, his own heart breaking. Why couldn't he just have accepted it like Shandy told him to. He had feelings for the Hindi boy, stronger than he had ever had for anyone before; that was the main thing that scared him. Everyone and everything he'd ever loved had left him, or let him down at one point or another in his life. And he was afraid that this would be like all of those times. So push him away before that could happen, and avoid it all completely was the only way to stop from getting hurt again, right?

Then why did it hurt so much he wondered.

Sanjay looked back only once he was to the gate; some small part of him had hopped that something would happen, that maybe he'd come running after him in a clichéd movie type way. But no, all he saw was the tail lights of the truck fade away.

***

Tootie headed up the stairs to her room after dinner. After her sister had moved out a year ago, things had gotten really quiet around the place. Her parents were happier, as she was, and they actually paid more attention to her. Dinners were peaceful and usually contained conversations about each other's days; afterwards Tootie would go up to her room to do her homework while one or both of her parents took the dog for a walk.

This evening when she moved her mouse to wake up her computer, she found she had a status update on her Splash!Face. She really only had about a page more of her English paper to do, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes to check it out. She double clicked on the link and up opened Sanjay's page; the header read _Glass hearts shattered more easily when they don't mean to._

 **Tootie:** Hey are you ok? You skipped out on class again and I just saw your status. What's going on?

She waited for his response. The old mangy tabby wound its way into her room and tried to get its way into her lap by rubbing against her leg.

"Not now Chipper," she tried to shoo the feline away.

The cat gave her a very perturbed look then went and hopped up onto her bed. She just shook her head and looked back to the computer screen; still no response.

 **Tootie:** Sanjay are you there?

Still she waited. Finally the answering Ding! came from the speakers as the words appeared in the window.

_**Sanjay:** Yes, I'm here. Sorry I had laundry to put away._

**Tootie:** Don't scare me like that! Are you ok?

_**Sanjay:** Yeah I guess so._

**Tootie:** Well what happened? Why did you skip school this time?

There wasn't an answer for a moment or two; she figured either he was considering an answer or folding a pair of socks.

_**Sanjay:** Idk._

She wasn't happy with that answer.

 **Tootie:** Sanjay c'mon, what's really going on?

_**Sanjay:** Nothing really. I made a mistake and it won't happen again._

**Tootie:** That's not an answer.

Again another few moments of silence.

 **Tootie:** Sanjay?

_**Sanjay:** I gtg. I'll see you tomorrow at school._

She sighed, knowing it was pointless to push any further. So she typed the only response she could.

 **Tootie:** Will I really?

_**Sanjay:** Yes. Goodnight._

Then his name disappeared from the user status list. Tootie sighed again, wishing there was something more she could do, but based on her friend's recent action she really had no idea what was going on with him anymore.

***

Sanjay went to the door to his mother's room quietly; it was late after all and he didn't want to wake his sister. He knocked lightly on the door then carefully opened it. Priya turned as she was brushing her hair before bed, already dressed in a light nightgown. She was mildly surprised to see her son there; since their argument the night of his false arrest he hadn't really been speaking to her.

"Sanjay," she put the brush down and stood up from the vanity. "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said sullenly. "I made a mistake."

"It is alright," she saw a bit of red rimming the corner of his eyes now, and it worried her. "Are you alright? What happened? Have you been crying?"

He shook his head, but it was more to try to hide it than to refute it. She could tell that was the motivation in the action, so she came over and hugged her son close.

"It is alright Sanjay. I was wrong too."

He just hugged in close like any little kid wanting to draw on their mother's strength when they're sad. She let him, softly rubbing his back.

"You know I only do what I do to make sure you're safe and happy, right?"

He nodded a little.

"You're all I have left of your father. If I lost you too, I don't know what I'd do."

"I know mother."

She kissed the top of his head. "Just remember that no matter what I'll always love you for who you are and I will always be on your side."

He nodded again and hugged her tight; she returned the embrace.

"Now off to bed for you. You've still got school tomorrow."

He nodded and left her room quietly. Priya sighed a little once he was gone, lightly playing with a ring on her finger. Sanjay made it back to his room, closing the door as he entered.

The room was plain enough, painted in sunset hues with a few traditional Hindu embellishments so he wouldn't forget his heritage. He pushed aside the half folded basket of clothes and just curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow close to his chest.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't like he'd expected anything to come out of the day…but then why did he even bother going over there in the first place? It was just so hard for him to connect with anyone like that, to really connect in a way you couldn't really explain. 

And it was so hard because he wasn't allowed to even try really. His step father was a stubborn, ridged man who wasn't a supporter of gay rights; he felt homosexuality threatened the core values of masculinity or something like that. And he wouldn't even entertain the idea that his own step son would be one of those "flower sniffing pansies". The man did everything he could to break him out of "that phase"; the marine course, forcing him to cut his hair when it got too long, he'd even almost went out and took him to a strip club just to "show him how right women were", but Priya had stopped that from happening.

That was why Sanjay looked so forward to when the man was overseas. Yes he had to do more work, and yes he worried about his stepfather dying, but when he was gone he could be more of himself than he could when the sergeant was around. But still…he was so used to playing by his rules that it was hard to be himself. That was probably why this hurt so much; for the first time in a long time he'd found someone who wanted him to be himself, but then they just changed their mind and left him…

Sanjay sighed and looked over to a framed photo on the night stand as he reached to shut off the lamp that was there also. The picture was a bit faded with age, but you could still clearly see the young couple; the woman was dressed in a traditional sarong while the man was in a pilot's uniform.

"Sometimes, I wish I had your bravery dad," and he turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Science class was one of the worst in the day. Not because of the subject, but because of the teacher. Denzil Crocker had leapt at the chance to take the high school teaching job; it aid better than his old job after all. But he also took it because he needed to follow the Turner boy; deep down he knew that he would be the key to finally revealing to the world the existence of magic.

So as usual, Timmy sat at his station boredly, waiting for the class to start. Poof watched him doodle over a page as a purple eraser. Finally the bell rang and the rest of the students quieted down.

"Alright then class!" Mr. Crocker said a bit too enthusiastically as usual. "Today we'll be doing sciiiiencccce. So before I give you the lethal recipe to blow up the school, it's time for...MUSICAL LAB PARTNERS!"

He pulled out a boom box from under his desk and hit the play button; the corny music blasted, but now the students were older it had a less inducing effect on them.

"Uh Timmy, shouldn't you be jumping up like everyone else?" the purple eraser asked.

The brunette just shrugged. "Don't have to."

"How come?"

He held up the number of fingers as he counted down," 4...3...2...and 1."

A set of books was placed on the desk beside him; Timmy didn't even look up from his doodling to see who it was. Poof looked over though and found it was Sanjay. The Hindi boy sat down, sighing a bit sadly; despite his grade point average, no one else had wanted him as a partner and tat only left Timmy as an option. And that meant he'd end up doing all the work.

"And stop!" Crocker cut the music. "Well, now that everyone has a partner, come get your violently explosive chemicals!"

****

Francis had indeed gotten his job back as his father had said he would. And since he was still suspended from school, he worked out a deal with Pete to work full days to make up for the hours he'd skipped. No one cared about child labor laws; they'd lied on the books about his age. That was fine; he needed this job, he needed the money.

And usually he was a pretty good mechanic. But lately, since that day, he'd been off his game. The guys in the garage could tell, as could Snake. But he kept quiet; no one could know what was really going on with him.

Today he was doing a routine service check on a camero. The hood latch had stuck when he'd tried to get to the engine, and that frustration layered on top of his already inner conflicts just set him off. He spent a good 20 minutes fighting with that hood, going as far as to beat it with a crowbar; that's when the others finally took notice.

"Francis!" the garage's owner Pete, a short midget of a man, barked at him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The teen snarled and dropped his iron weapon. "The damn thing won't open."

"Well beating it to kingdom come won't do any good," the short man grumbled, assessing the damages. "Hell kid you any idea how much it'll cost to fix this?"

"I'll fix it," he muttered.

"Like hell you will. Juno, Patsy, get on the detail work. And you," he'd pointed at two other men when he'd said their names, but now he pointed at Francis. "Get out of here and clear your head. I don't want you coming back here till you're certain you won't go attacking anymore of the merchandise."

Francis just growled and stormed out of the garage. Once outside he went around the side of the building. Firstly he kicked away the trash cans that resided there, quite violently, and then started to dig through his pockets for a smoke and lighter. He had the cigarette, but a lighter seemed more elusive and he had no patience at the moment.

"Need a light?"

Snake had followed him out and stood at the corner of the building offering his friend his unique gold dragon lighter. Francis grumbled.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Just coming to see why you've gone psycho all of a sudden was all," he tossed him the lighter now; Francis caught it. "So, it your pops or a chick?"

Francis lit his cigarette, but didn't look at the green haired punk. "What's it to you."

"Last I checked you were my boy Frankie. And knowing you, those are the two things you won't talk to me about."

"Never had a chick to talk to you about before," he muttered, taking a drag.

"So it is a chick then."

He mentally cursed himself for the slip. Snake let that hang in the air for a moment, trying to read his friend's reaction.

"Must be a good one to make you this wound up. What, she stop putting out or something?"

"It isn't like that."

"Well what's the problem then?"

Francis sighed, leaning against the brick siding of the building, looking up at the clouds, fiddling with the lit cigarette in between his fingers as he thought carefully about his words.

"What would you do if you wanted, no needed something so badly that it's all you think about, and without it something hurts inside. But you know it's wrong to want it, so you try to stay away from it, even though it just makes you hurt more?"

Snake had to think about that for a moment. It really wasn't an answer to his question, nor something he'd normally expect from his friend. it was like this wasn't really Francis; like some chick flick writer was making him talk like a puppet.

"Frankie man, are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head, sighing and releasing the tension he still had built up. "No, no I'm not. I did something really stupid."

"Well, since you asked for my opinion and all, I'll give it."

Francis looked over to him now.

"We steal stuff on a regular basis right. Just apply that here too. If you want it that badly, just take it. Who cares if it's right or wrong."

He started to open his mouth to argue the point when he realized he was right. It was so stupidly obvious that there was no way he would've gotten to it on his own. He knew what he had to do to make this right now.

"Thanks Snake," he tossed him back his lighter. "I owe you one."

He turned, dropping and stamping out the cigarette before heading for where his truck sat.

"Hey, where you going now?" Snake called after him.

"Gonna go get what I need!"

****

Now Timmy wasn't usually one to be observant of other's feelings, but since this was affecting his grade for the day, he did notice his lab partner's unusual emo-ness.

"He seems sad," the purple eraser whispered to him, noticing too.

"Yeah I know. Usually he's doing all the sciencey stuff. Now I gotta do it."

"Maybe you should as him what's wrong. It'd be really nice of you, especially since you weren't very nice the last time you talked to him."

Timmy mentally groaned at the memory of that lunch period; he'd gotten royally chewed out by nearly everyone after that stunt. Well, seemed now was as good a time as any to try to amend for t hat.

"Hey dude, you feeling alright?"

"Hm?" he looked up from the graph sheet he only had half filled out even though he'd been at it for a good 20 minutes.

"Are you ok? You seem like...I don't know, emo or something. Are you emo now?"

He gave him a bit of a weird look, and then shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

And he would've let it drop at that, but Poof nudged his hand, pushing him to go further.

"Look Sanjay, I'm sorry for the other day at lunch. I was being a jerk ok. You're a really cool guy and all, so I was wrong."

He chuckled a little at that, "Tootie give you cue cards for that apology?"

"If she had it'd've sounded waaaaay better."

Sanjay just shook his head with a small smile. "That is true."

"But really dude, I am sorry."

"It's alright. This wasn't your doing," he sighed softly, looking back at the unfinished work sheet.

"Then what's wrong?"

Sanjay shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just got my hopes up about someone, so when they disappointed me, it hurt a lot."

"And by someone you mean...?"

"Yes I mean a guy, but that's not really the point," he looked back to the pink hated teen. "You know what it's like to really like someone who you thought liked you, only to have them push you away, right?"

Timmy nodded; he knew that type of rejection all too well, especially when it concerned the prom queen Trixie Tang.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell."

Sanjay nodded and looked back to the sheet.

"But it'll get better. You'll get over it dude."

"It's not that easy for me though. There's just so many things in the way."

He shrugged now. "Maybe, but you won't know until you try, right?"

That was true Sanjay admitted. Tootie had also told him pretty much the same ting when they'd had a similar conversation, so this second opinion just made him believe it more. He looked back to Timmy now, with a thankful smile.

"Thanks Timmy."

"No problem dude, I got you back," he did the cool guy point and wink. "But out of curiosity, that someone isn't me, right?"

Sanjay chuckled, "Relax, you're not my type."

"Uh...thank...you?" he wasn't really sure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

Sanjay laughed at that; so did the Poof eraser. And just as Sanjay was going to put some real effort into the worksheet in front of him, a table in the back exploded.

"Gah! Chester! Elmer! What do you think you're doing?!" Crocker yelled at them.

Chester coughed a bit, but wiped soot away from his eyes so he could see; the back corner was completely covered in black, so when either boy moved it left a "clean" silhouette behind them.

"That was a hoot! Let's do it again!"

The entire class laughed at that.

****

He'd been sitting across the street, watching the school for an hour or two, trying to figure out what he'd do when the time came. He just watched, maybe hoping for some sign that would show him the way. It was crazy and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't let it go. Deep down something told him this was right and to screw what anyone else thought.

He only saw the campus cop come around once; when she came around he ducked down out of sight so she wouldn't come snooping. But that was an hour ago, and now the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Now was his time to be alert; he watched the various students come out of the institutional building heading for their cars or buses. He didn't care abut any of them though; he was looking for only one person.

****

"So do you wanna come over tomorrow to work on our project for Lancer's class?" Tootie asked over her shoulder as she was putting books into her bag. "My dad could give you a ride after he gets home."

"I'd have to check with my mother," Sanjay answered her. "Would have to arrange for Sairi to stay longer at the daycare. Might not be enough time to do that."

"Well if not there's always the weekend," she closed her locker, pulling her back pack on. "Either call or message me later with the verdict."

He nodded, shouldering his own bag, and then closing his locker. The pair walked to the front door and once down the steps bid their goodbyes as she headed for her yellow school bus and he headed for the bus stop that was a block down the street.

He was halfway there before he noticed a car following him. When he looked back he immediately recognized it and at first his heart skipped a beat, but hen he got mad. He quickly looked away and tried to quicken his pace.

That was enough to tell him he'd been seen. He pulled up closer, keeping pace with him.

"Hey Sanjay, can we talk?"

Sanjay ignored him and kept walking.

"C'mon Sanjay. Just give me a minute."

He still ignored him and walked quicker. Francis grumbled a little and put his foot on the gas and went forward. Sanjay sighed, reaching the bus stop; he sat on the bench to wait for the bus. He hugged his bag close to his chest with another sigh; maybe he should have stopped to talk to him. No, he'd done the right thing; Francis was the one who said he didn't want to hang around with him anymore after all.

"Sanjay!"

He looked left and saw the older boy heading his way; he must've parked down the street and walked back to him. Sanjay shot up and started walking away from him, hoping that would dissuade him. Unfortunately it didn't; Francis just kept following, trying to catch up.

"Sanjay would you just give me five minutes!?"

"You only wanted one last time!" he shot back.

Francis grumbled and managed to catch up to him, and grabbed his arm. Out of instinct and training Sanjay twisted and grabbed the other boy's arm and flung him hard on the ground. Francis was caught off guard by that and groaned a little; Sanjay took advantage of his stalker's temporary immobilization and ran.

He didn't make it too far down the street though before getting pulled into a side alley. Seems the older boy had gotten up quicker than expected and had sprinted to catch him; he grabbed the Hindi boy from behind and practically threw him against the dumpster in the alley. He pinned him against the wall, panting a little from the impromptu sprint after the possible head injury. Sanjay struggled against his hold, fearing the worse out come.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"Just give me a minute," he growled back.

Sanjay still struggled, but despite his rigorous training and exorcise, was still the smaller and couldn't break from the hold. Francis knew in the back of his mind what this looked like, but right now he needed to do this the only way that would get him to stop and pay attention.

So he kissed him.

At first Sanjay was shocked by that, then he tried to fight it; Francis held him still, and kept the lip lock on. It wasn't too long before he gave to it, realizing he'd actually wanted it, though maybe not in this sort of context. He stopped struggling so his captor let him go, also releasing the kiss.

He panted a little, still out of breath, but also waiting to see what sort of reaction the cinnamon skinned boy would give him. He was watching him, still a bit surprised and stunned; he came enough out of the stupor to swallow a little hard before asking,

"Ok, you have your five minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

The old rusted truck pulled up close to the ledge that looked out and down over the city of Dimmsdale. It slowed and parked, and coughed a moment when it was turned off. The two riders sat for a moment in silence. The driver was leaning a bit against the steering wheel, trying to choose his words; there was so much he wanted to say. But it was the passenger that broke the quiet first.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Francis sighed and leaned back in his sea. "I'm sorry."

"For what," Sanjay stayed starring forward. "For trying to rape me in the alley."

"I wasn't-" he started to defend quickly.

Sanjay cut off his rebuke when he looked coolly at him. "I thought you sad you didn't want to see me again."

"I didn't exactly…" he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously. "I was wrong."

"What was that?"

"I was wrong, okay," he sighed.

"No, it's not okay," he looked away, straight ahead again. "You said you liked me, so I gave you a chance. I thought we hit it off pretty well, but then you go and pull that."

"I know, it was stupid."

"It hurt," he said harshly. "Just because I like guys instead of girls doesn't mean I don't have feelings you know."

"I know that."

"I'm not an animal, or a freak. There's nothing wrong with me, and I don't deserve to be treated that way."

"I know."

"Then why," he looked back to him now.

Francis looked away again. "I was afraid. I…I didn't know what to do. I've never had any of these feelings for anyone before, least of all…"

"Another boy."

He nodded. "But I do, and I've just felt so horrible about what happened, and it hurt me too."

"Then why come find me like this?"

"Because I needed to tell you," he looked back to him now. "Tell you how sorry I am for being an idiot and how much I want to be with you."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"What about your reputation, or whatever excuse that can conveniently come up?"

"Well…couldn't we work around it or something?"

"I don't know…"

Francis looked away again, fearing that was a rejection. Sanjay though was thinking. He was used to closet cases; heck he was partially one, but not by choice, so he understood the hesitations. And really, he hadn't done anything to hurt him in purpose…and he had initiated whatever form of relationship they had, which really was a first for Sanjay. Maybe it would be better to "go around it" as he'd said, to test out how strong they were without danger from other's opinions…at least for now. A secret boyfriend was better than a broken heart after all.

Sanjay looked over to the boy in the seat next to his; Francis still was looking forward forlornly out his window. He reached over and lightly touched the worm dark jeaned thigh. The older boy looked back to him, a bit surprised by the action, but he didn't pull away. Sanjay tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm willing to try."

"You are?" he tried not to choke on his words at that; his heart leapt into his throat at the prospect.

He nodded, taking a small breath to reassure himself. "Yes, yes I am."

He didn't really have any response to that. he felt…well, relieved and a bit excited. But also fearful; what if someone found out about this, them? But the fear was pushed far away, because for once in his life he felt like something was finally going his way; something had finally gone right.

And that called for a celebration. He put his hand over his, then leaned over and kissed him again. There was no fight this time; he happily welcomed it. He wanted to move closer to him, but the stick shift got in the way, jabbing him hard enough to make him pull out of the kiss.

"Ow, stupid stick," he rubbed the spot.

Francis clearly had a little blush at that. "Oh, uh, sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sanjay chuckled a little. "It's alright, really."

"Well, uh…I should take you home then hu," he fumbled a bit with the keys. "You've got a sister still right."

He nodded. The car started u with its usual hiccup and belch of black smoke. Then they were off, heading for the outskirts of the city, towards the army base Sanjay called home. The silence wasn't uncomfortable during this ride, but they both still would've liked it if there was some sound.

"So…" Sanjay decided to try to fill it. "Did you get your job back?"

Francis nodded. "Been working full days while I'm out of school."

"Oh. When do you go back to school?"

"Supposed to next week."

"When do you work after school?"

"Pretty much right after, why?"

"Well I was just thinking," he started, "I have a little over an hour from when school ends until I have to pick up Sairi. And you've got a car, so it's quicker to get around, so I just thought if you ever wanted to spend that hour with me, then maybe…"

"I could swap some hours every now and then," a little smile played across his lips. "Guess I should learn where your house is this time then, hu?"

Sanjay smiled a little at that too. "Ok then, sounds good to me."

****

The bell rang releasing the students from the dull time waster known as homeroom. Most meandered towards their respective lockers to get their books for the next class, or just headed directly to the rooms having been smart enough to grab the text books before home room. She was one of those types who took her books with her before hand, but today she had another agenda other than getting to her class early. She went looking for her friend, her project partner, but unfortunately he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey Elmer!"

The auburn haired boy was surprised by the sound of his own name and nearly dropped the stack of books he was acrobatically trying to move around in his locker. He turned and saw the black haired girl heading his way against most of the flow of the sea of students. He gulped slightly, but turned back to his locker.

"Hey Tootie, what's up?"

"Have you seen Sanjay?" she asked, finally reaching him. "He was suppose to call me last night, but he never did."

"I would've called you if you'd wanted me to," he mumbled a little out loud.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, n-nothing," his grip slipped and a few books slipped, falling to the floor. "I-I haven't seen him," he crouched down to pick up the books. "But then again doesn't he have gym right now?"

Tootie crouched down to help him, setting her own books aside. "Well that's true I guess. I was just sorta worried he went and skipped again."

"He didn't used to do that."

"He also didn't used to get attacked," she offered him back his books. "Here you go Elmer."

He took the books, trying desperately not to blush at that. "Th-Thanks Tootie."

"No problem," she stood back up and wiped her hands free of any floor dust on her skirt.

"Hey, are you like looking for that Indian kid?"

The two turned and saw the blonde cheerleader was the one that'd spoke. Veronica was still a popular girl, but really only as popular was she was allowed to be; her so-called best friend would constantly remind her that the only reason she was head cheerleader was because she didn't want to wear the cardigan sweaters. So because of her ever uncertain spot on the social food chain she rarely talked to those beneath her; rarely, but not never.

Tootie gave her a bit of an unhappy look. "He has a name you know. It's Sanjay, Sanjay Dev."

"Right, right, yeah," she tried to sound ditzy at that. "Well if you want me to I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Oh, well, sure thanks," part of her doubted it would happen, but it didn't hurt to be civil.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, no problem. See you guys around or something," then she headed off towards the girl's locker room.

"Or something is right," Tootie mumbled a bit.

Elmer blinked a bit. "Why don't you like Veronica?"

"Gee, maybe because she's part off the material, petty, shallow mind set that anything and anyone can be bought with shinny bobbles."

Actually, that wasn't the case at all. A few years ago there had been an over night Crème Puff campout for all of the local troops; Veronica had been in the older uptown troop while Tootie was in a younger downtown one. During the night, there had been a round of truth or dare during which the cheerleader had admitted her secret crush on Timmy Turner. That had made all of the other girls laugh and tease her for the rest of the night; all but Tootie. She was still…well…a little crazy and territorial overt the pink hated boy back then, so to scare her off, in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, Tootie snuck into Veronica's tent and tangled her hair up in melted marshmallows. That led to a lot of screaming in the morning and eventually to her current hair style.

Tootie was never found out, and even though she was better now about her "possession" of Timmy, she couldn't let go of her grudge against the blonde. That was one thing the Summers girls shared; they knew how to hold strong grudges.

"If you say so," Elmer gave, finally getting everything squared away in his locker.

The warning bell rang; any straggling students ran quickly to their classes.

"C'mon Elmer," she turned to go. "We've got History a-waiting."

****

It wasn't until a period later when he could finally catch up to his friend; during English no less. Sanjay spotted her the moment he walked in and made a quick bee-line to her table.

"Hey, head you were looking for me," he greeted cheerfully.

"What happened," she immediately demanded.

"What do you mean?" he sat next to her, rearranging his books to the left.

"You were supposed to call me last night, or message me, about coming over to work on the project."

He had to think for a moment before his memory kicked in. "Oh right! I'm sorry; I completely forgot to ask about that. I'm sorry Tootie."

She sighed, "Well I guess there's always the weekend."

"Weekend…" he thought about that for a moment or two. "Yeah, that could work."

"Well it better. The project's due on Monday, remember?"

That wasn't what he'd meant though; he was thinking about how if it only took them one day to do the project, but he tell his mother it would take two, he could maybe spend the second day with a certain tall, goth-ish mechanic.

"What? Oh, yeah, I remember."

"So what happened?" she asked as she pulled out her notes and a pen.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to make you forget to ask," she said simply. "Must've been big or important."

"Oh, uh, nothing happened," he tried to brush it off.

"Nothing? Then why didn't you remember to ask about after school?"

He really did want to tell her, he really hated lying. But he had to; they'd agreed they couldn't let this get out for various reasons. So no matter how much he really wanted to tell her, he couldn't.

So instead he just shrugged. "I just forgot ok. I'm only human."

"I'm just worried about you is all."

"I'm fine Tootie," he took out his own set of notes and pen now too. "Better than ever really."

****

"Well it's good to see you got your head on straight today boy."

The garage was noisy as ever, but it just meant everyone was doing their work. And Francis was no exception. He was just finishing up an oil change when his boss came over to chat him up; he turned to face him, leaning against the bumper, wiping his hands on an oil rag.

"Yeah Pete, sorry about yesterday. Just had a lot of stuff going no."

"Well that's all good and fine, but don't go pulling another stunt like that again. You hear me kid?"

Francis nodded, "Got it Pete."

The older man nodded and started to move off. Francis stuffed the rag in his back pocket and followed a little bit.

"Hey Pete, can I ask you about switching my normal hours around?"

The man snorted. "Can ask, don't mean you can."

"Yeah I know, it's just…"

"Let's just see how this week goes, eh?" then he caught sight of some folly another member of his garage was causing and we went off on them about it.

Francis just sighed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck; he'd try again later when his boss was in a better mood. So he turned back to go back to the car he was working on. Someone rolled out from under a Subaru, on a dolly cutting, off his route.

"So got your head back on straight now?" the green mowhawked boy sat up on the dolly, looking straight at him. "And your candle waxed?"

"Is everything about sex with you Snake?"

He shrugged, "Best thing out there in my book."

"Well thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. Just needed some air was all."

"I'd sure like a breath of the air you got."

Francis shook his head. "I'm going back to my car now."

"Aw c'mon Frankie, you're being no fun," he got up now, following a bit. "You, me, tonight at Pinky's."

"Can't. I've got something to do."

"Are you working another job?"

"No, I think I'm happy enough with the jail time and ones I have already thanks."

"Well if it's not a job, then what's more important than strippers?"

"Just go back to your car Snake," he now acted like he was focused on the engine before him.

Snake mumbled a bit, but left him to it. That was a good thing; if there was anyone who could tell when he was avoiding the truth, it was his friend there,. And there was no way Francis was going to tell him about Sanjay. Not now, and if he could help it, never would.


	8. Chapter 8

He'd been back from his suspension for a while now. Really, if Francis could have, he would have just ignored school all together and dropped out to work full time. But the state wouldn't let him, at least not for another month and a half. But at least now he had an incentive to go to the prison on a daily basis; he had Sanjay.

A rare look in the hallway, a seemingly accidental brush as they passed one another between classes. To anyone else it didn't seem like much, but to them, to him, it meant the world. So many times during the day he wished he could just grab the Hindi boy and feel him close, hear his heart and feel him breathe against him. There were no words he could use to describe the wholeness, or the peace having him close could give him. And just knowing that he had someone who cared about him, who looked forward to seeing him…it made him feel wanted.

And if he had to suffer through eight hours of mind numbing drool to see him, he would. Which he was right now, sitting through another boring lecture from the History teacher "Professor" Binns. The old man just sat at his desk, reading in a monotone drone from the assigned text book; a metronome was more interesting than this man was. Most of the other students were passing notes, or working on other things for another class, or sleeping. He was halfly watching the two giggly freshmen girls text message each other back and forth, but soon his mind started to wonder.

Finally he decided to get out of there; wouldn't be the first time after all. He figured the campus officer would be in her office, watching wheel of misfortune right about now, so the halls should be clear. No one noticed, or really cared when he left, least of all the duller than mayo teacher.

****

Sanjay had a free period this hour. Usually he spent it in the library, but today he had a little bit of typing to do so he was in the computer lab. As usual, it was empty save for the school's resident bald genius. He didn't pay him any attention though, which was fine, he did have work to do too. So with ear phones on, and music to help him, the Hindi boy was typing a mile a minute.

Neither student noticed when the door to the la opened; neither noticed when the new comer sat at the computer closest to the door. Then just kept on with their work, oblivious.

Sanjay took a break in his typing to turn the page of his written paper over. When he looked back to the screen a new window had popped up; it was an in-house chat window.

_**[Guest]** So what are you working on?_

He looked around, but all he saw was AJ, and it didn't seem like he had initiated the chat; why would he anyways? After a moment's hesitation, he typed his response.

 **[DevS]** My history paper for Mr. Binns.

_**[Guest]** That's what you get for being in the smart class._

Smart class? Who did he know who would address it like that?

_**[Guest]** Feel like a break?_

**[DevS]** What do you have in mind?

_**[Guest]** Come to the second level handicap bathroom and find out Jay._

That was what gave it away, but before he could type back a response the window said the other member of the chat had logged off. He pilled out his ear phones and stood up to look around, but just as he did, the door clicked shut. He only had a moment to consider what to do, but he didn't even take it; he saved his file quickly, pocketed the USB stick, and then haphazardly stacked his books to go.

AJ noticed the frenzy of his semi-friend; he took off his own headphones before speaking to him.

"Where you going?"

He nearly jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Oh, uh, um…no where really."

"You know if Officer Summers catches you in the hall you'll get detention, right."

"I'm just going to go back to the library. Finished my report and what not, you know."

AJ could tell something was up, but he really didn't care all that much. He just shrugged and replaced his head phones.

"Whatever dude, your funeral."

But he didn't hear that last part; he was already out the door gone.

****

His locker had been on the way, so it didn't cost him too much time to drop off his books and papers there. He had to make sure that the hallway was clear before he went to the handicap bathroom door; if someone were to see…

Before he even knocked the door opened enough for the person inside to pull him in. Sanjay nearly squeaked at the surprise. But any vocal reaction he could've had was cut off fast by a pair of warm, well known lips pressed against his own.

He didn't fight against it, he melted right to it. It was pitch black in the room once the door was closed shut, but even in the dark it was easy for him to find his partner's shoulders and slip his arms over and around to draw closer to him. He could feel him move under his shirt, and could only guess he was feeling for a light switch. First h heard the distinct click of the door's lock, then the very different click of the switch. It took a moment for the lights to catch up, but the bright fluorescents crackled away and now they were both bathed in visual light.

As he had instigated it, Francis broke off the kissing now, wanting to see in the full light the cinnamon skinned boy who so willingly came to his embrace. He couldn't help the knowing smirk at that.

"So I take it that it was a yes then?"

"Of course it was a yes," he stated that as if it was the most obvious thing; he now pulled away a little, letting his hands slip down from his shoulders to resting on his chest. "But I thought we were on for this afternoon."

"We are," he pulled him back closer.

"So you ditched out on a class for me?"

"What can I say, I'm impatient," he nuzzled his neck a little teasingly. "Besides, just history class."

Sanjay enjoyed the nuzzling very much, and moved his head a little to the side to offer him more room to do so. Francis willingly took it, lightly running his calloused palms over the folds of the shirts at the younger teen's sides. He closed his eyes, loving the attention and just letting himself get lost in the tactile sensations.

For the first few weeks since they'd started doing this, it had been like this. Whether it was a stolen class period like this, or an hour after school at his house on base, or in the back of the truck parked somewhere secluded. Sure a lot of it was physical like this, or heavy making out, but that was how a lot of normal relationships started out after all. And it wasn't just that, they talked too. They knew somethings about one another they wouldn't even dare to tell their closest friends. There was just such a strong level of trust forming between them…

But then when moments like these ended that bond was really put the test as they had to act like nothing was going on between them. To the rest of the world they weren't this couple, they were strangers. And as much as Sanjay loved these moments, couldn't wait for them, a part of him ached and longed for it to stop being a secret, to stop putting a charade on for everyone else's benefit. In his head he knew what could and would probably happen if the world knew, but in his heart he really didn't care. All he cared about was the boy who's arms he was in at this moment.

"God I love you," he breathed wispily those words.

"Hm?" Francis had felt the breath more than head it; he looked to him seeing of he'd repeat it.

Sanjay froze for a moment, not meaning to have admitted that aloud. "I, uh, nothing," he blushed a bit, hoping he'd not push any further for a better answer.

He didn't, instead he just up very tenderly to brush a few strands of hair away from face; that made Sanjay blush more. Francis smiled a little at that then held him close. Sanjay rested close against him, letting his breathing slow to match him, listening closely to the rhythm of his heart beat.

It was like they were one, in rhythm, in sync with each other. They were two halves of one whole. If not for being set in a public school toilet, it would have been a scene set by the hand of Shakespeare himself.

"Jay, I…"

The Hindi boy looked up to him, waiting for him to finish his thought. But he froze; despite the outward acceptance of his apparent sexuality, inside and to the rest of the world he was at a confliction about it. Francis had dated girls, he had slept with girls, but he'd never felt like this about any of them. None of them had ever made him feel as safe, or whole as this boy did. A shrink might say that stemmed from the distrust he had of his mother abandoning him; but then again the same shrink would have a field day explaining how his father fit into this problem too. But thinking of that scarred him off from wanting to say what he was going to.

Luckily though he was saved by the bell.

"I need to let you get back to class," he covered his tracks fast. "Unlike me, you have a real future."

"You have a future too. There's always the Guard," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, uhhu," but that had eased him a little so he kissed him time last time before letting go. "Ok, you get going. I'll be out in like ten minutes so no one will notice."

Sanjay nodded and a bit reluctantly turned away and released the door's lock. He looked back before leaving the room.

"Still see you after last bell in the usual place?"

He nodded. "Now get going."

Sanjay nodded one last time then left. After he was gone, Francis went over and relocked the door; he then rested his forehead against the cool surface, palm too, and sighed closing his eyes.

"I love you too Sanjay."


	9. Chapter 9

Priya was rushing this morning. Usually this was meant to be her weekday off, but one of the other ladies at the salon had called in sick at the last minute, so she was the only one they could get a hold of. So she wasn't prepared in the least bit to be out this early yet. As it was, her hair was still dripping wet from her shower as she hurriedly packed her daughter's lunch bag. She had to get Sairi ready to be dropped off at the daycare, then hopefully have enough time to stop to drop Sanjay off at school, and not have to resort to pushing him out of a moving vehicle just so she could make it on time.

The preschooler sat at the kitchen island watching her mother work.

"I don't like fruit peels," she commented as she saw them get put into the mini cooler bag.

"Since when?! You liked them last week."

Sairi shook her head. "They taste yucky."

"Well just trade them to Billy Rodenson for a cookie or something," she exasperated now, adding a juice box to the snack pack.

"I don't like apple juice either."

"Don't do this to me now Sairi," Priya tried to keep most of the growl out of her tone. "Mommy doesn't have time for this right now."

Sanjay came to join the collected chaos of the kitchen; he too was still partially dripping wet from his own shower.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Finish this up for her would you," she started to leave the kitchen, halfway out before she had a moment to notice. "Sanjay you're still soaking, where are your glasses?"

"Glasses are in my pocket and I can air dry. Go blow dry mom."

She nodded and went to go do that quickly; time was of the essence after all. He came over to the kitchen counter to finish the packing his mother had started.

"Why's mommy all spazzy?" Sairi asked her older brother.

"She didn't expect to go to work today, remember. So she didn't wake up early enough."

"Oh," she ate the last bit of her cereal now. "All done," then she hopped off her chair.

"Then go brush your teeth, but don't get in mom's way."

She nodded and went off. Sanjay zipped up the lunch bag then grabbed the now unused cereal bowl and rinsed it out in the sink. He was just about to see if there was anything he could eat quickly when his mother came rushing back out, carrying his sister.

"She's brushed, I'm dried, and you're bathed. Let's go!" and she made a straight beeline for the front door.

Sanjay sighed a little and picked up the lunch bag from the counter, followed by his book bag from the other chair it'd been left in the night before. Then on is way past the fridge he took a set of car keys from their magnetic hook.

Priya met him at the door.

"I forgot the…"

"Keys" he finished for her, putting them in her hand.

She had enough time it seemed to spare him a smile. "Thanks Sanjay, I don't know what I'd do without you."

****

Before first bell there were very few students who meandered through the school corridors, but for those who did, most found their way one way or another to the cafeteria where they served breakfast. Well, "served" wasn't truly the appropriate word; it was more along the lines of the catering staff leaving out day old bagels, cereal cups, and an assortment of juices, milks, and spread able condiments for the ravenous teenagers to have ago at. As said though, there were few around before the first bell, even less before the first buses arrived. So the cafeteria was pretty much empty save for a few patrons, which the two ruffians took full advantage of.

Ashley walked right past a table of gabby girls and took the one bagel right out from under one of their noses practically.

"I thought you were in the free lunch program," Marrion commented, going along with his friend.

"Yeah, so?" the blonde mumbled after shoving half of the crème cheese covered bagel in his mouth.

"Well that includes breakfast, so why not just go get your own?"

He gave his red haired friend a very tired and bored look. "You really don't get this whole "bully thing" do you?"

"Oh no I do," he tried to cover quickly. "I was just wondering."

"It's the principle, right Francis?"

The pair had made it to the back table where their leader sat, writing something on paper, completely ignoring them.

"Are you doing homework?" Ashley didn't want to believe that.

Francis growled at the annoying interruption and half covered his paper with his arm to look up and glare at the under classmen.

"So what if I am? You think I want to spend another year more than I have to in this place?"

"You'd get to stay with us at least," the red head tried.

The older teen just shot him a venomous glare then went back to his worksheet. The blonde half smacked the red head's arm; he just gave him a "what?" look in response to the abuse.

"Well what do we have here?"

the two freshmen turned around; Francis stayed focused on his paper knowing who the owner of the voice was already.

"Snake!" they both said jointly at the sight of the green mow hawked senior.

"So the suspension's up?" Ashley asked unnecessarily.

"Well du," he pulled up a chair to the table and sat backwards in it. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be," he looked over to see what his friend was working on now. "Frankie man, are you seriously doing one of Lancer's lame ass worksheets?"

Francis growled and practically slammed his pencil down on the table. "Why does everyone have a problem with me doing school work hu? Am I not allowed to actually try here?"

Snake wasn't sure where this little outburst had come from, but he had a feeling he really wasn't going to like it. What he needed was to talk to him alone; he needed to get rid of the groupies.

He snapped to gain their attention. "Frick, Frack, go get me a cereal cup."

"Both of us?" Marrion asked, not really seeing why the both had to go.

"What do I gotta spell it out for ya?" he laid the Brooklyn accent on thickly to make his words more intimidating.

And it worked; Ashley pulled his friend towards the front of the cafeteria where the food was. So now tat they were in essence alone, the older teen turned his focus to his friend.

"Alright, spill it."

"Spill what," Francis had gone back to working on his paper.

"The weird attitude, the odd work hours, doing actual homework. Who are you and what have you done with the real Frankie James?"

"I have been known to do my homework before you know," he grumbled. "I'm not a complete idiot!"

"I know that man, but out in the open? And instead of hanging with your boy?"

"What're you talking about?"

Snake lowered his glasses, looking over the tops at him. "I called your place, you weren't there."

"I've been working odd shifts."

"When you weren't supposed to be at work. And that's another thing; you HATE evenings, so why bump your hours by three hours?"

"Well there were cutbacks, and Pete needed…"

"Nuuh, you ain't pulling that bull on me," he cut off. "I know you asked for the change, so don't go assuming I'm an idiot here Frankie."

Francis growled. "What's it to you what I do in my own time, hu? I have my reasons and they're personal."

"It matters cause I want my boy back. I want the rowdy, smoking, drinking, I'll-kick-your-ass Frankie. Not this whiny, not dependable, bookworm Francis," he put a bit of a disgusted inflection on the name.

He growled again, but looked away. "You're an ass Snake."

"C'mon man, just tell me what's up. I'll do what I can if you need help or something. Just tell me what's up."

Nothing was "up" really. Francis had rearranged his work schedule so he could spend more time with Sanjay, if he wasn't home, or at work then he was probably with him. And he had actually been attempting to do real school work lately because he realized how stupid he must look compared to the near genius Hindi, and that made him realize he deserved better than the Neanderthal who'd been held back two grades. So he wanted to better himself, tr to do better for him.

But he couldn't tell Snake any of that. He didn't know about his secretly dating another guy, and never would if he could help it.

"There's nothing going on," Francis lied. "I just have a lot of stuff going on and am busy."

"Uhhu," Snake didn't buy it for a second; he could tell there was something, but what he couldn't quite figure out, though it was becoming clear his so-called friend wouldn't bed telling him why anytime soon. "Why don't you try laying the truth on me instead, hu?"

"That is the truth Snake."

"How long've we known each other Frankie boy?"

"Don't go pulling that on me."

"Pulling what? All I'm trying to get at is that I thought we've known each other well enough and long enough to get when the other's passing off bull as truth."

He'd had enough really of that; he didn't have the time nor patience to deal with Snake's pseudo-psychology. So he gathered up his worksheet and pencil, shoving them into his pants' pocket as he got up.

"Where are you going now?"

"Somewhere else," and he headed away.

Snake didn't watch him go, not happy without a real answer. That and the two freshmen came back.

****

Sanjay had been dropped off earlier than usual, and without breakfast, so he'd gone down to the cafeteria to see what was there. Unfortunately, he turned up short on cash to cover it and his lunch later.

"Hang on, I'm pretty sure I have some more change," he tried to dig down in his pockets, hopingly.

"Here," an arm reaches past his shoulder and dropped some money on the counter.

Sanjay looked up to see who it was and found Francis. Seems as he was leaving he'd caught sight of the Hindi boy and dared a chance to come to his aid; after the conversation he just had, he could use a small bit of contact with him.

"Francis," Sanjay couldn't help but whisper, giving a nervous look around more for the older teen's sake than his own. "Why're you…others could see…"

"I get free lunch," he said plutonicly. "So what's a handful of loose change?"

But as he drew back he lightly brushed his shoulder, breaking the charade for a moment for them. Then he just turned and left. Sanjay looked away, trying not to watch him go. But that moment, that touch…though he was grateful for it and the money rescue, it was also a reminder that for most of the time they couldn't be. And that made him sad.

He tried not to dwindle on it though; instead he took his bagel and milk and left the cafeteria alone.

***

It was another free period for Sanjay. This time he was in the library like he was supposed to be. He didn't have any work though; instead he was reading a classic play by one of the most well known playwrights of all time.

"Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ hu?"

He marked the line he was on then looked up to find Tootie standing over him.

"Hey Tootie, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Elliot called out last period, so the class is a study hall."

"Oh, really," he had to think for a moment; was this also the period his secret boyfriend had sex education as well? Should he go trying to find him? They weren't meeting up after school today, so it could be his only chance to see him until tomorrow…

"Yeah," she dropped her stuff on the table and took up a seat across from him. "Don't recall Lancer assigning us Shakespeare lately."

"Oh, well no. I was just…"

"In the mood for a love story, or a tragedy?"

"I just like reading is all," he tried not to blush.

"Uhhu," she wasn't buying that, and yet she smiled. "So who is it?"

"Who's what?"

"Your new boyfriend."

He gulped. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Oh c'mon. you've been a whole lot happier lately, and been more into the secret romance stuff. So who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

"I really don't know what you mean," he fumbled for a bookmark so he could close the book without loosing his page.

Sanjay, don't tell me you went and switched teams without giving me first dibbs?" Tootie jokingly teased.

"What? No. Wait, you…"

She chuckled; that helped ease most of his tension at least.

"So since you won't say, I guess you won't be taking him to the dance this Friday then, hu?"

"What dance?"

"Ahha, so there is someone."

"I didn't say there was, or wasn't," he tried to pick his words well; this girl could be a super sleuth when she wanted to get to the bottom of things after all. "I just didn't know there was a dance was all."

"Riiiiiiight," she was still teasing, though she still didn't buy his cover. "Well you wanna go?"

"With you?"

"No with a monkey. Yes with me. It'd be nice to have someone to hang out with who isn't there to get laid or hit on anything that moves."

"I don't know Tootie; I'm not really a dancer."

"Neither is half the student body, but that doesn't stop them from going."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Pretty please Sanjay," she batted her big puppy dog eyes at him.

"Why not ask Timmy if you want to go so badly?"

"I said I wanted to hang out with who isn't there to get laid or hit on anything that moves."

He chuckled a little, knowing the later to be true about most of their mutual male friends.

"I still have to think about it and see what's going on at home."

Tootie nodded. "But you better remember to ask this time and tell me right away whether it's yes or no."

Sanjay nodded with a smile. "I will I promise," then his smile shifted a little as he saw something across the room. "Hey, I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded. "Sure, I have homework I can do," and she started to go into her notebook to find it.

Sanjay nodded and got up to go.

****

Francis did indeed have Sex Education this period, and thus a study hall now. He knew the Hindi had one too, so he'd gone to the library right off the bat. When he walked in though, he did immediately spot the boy he'd come looking for, but as luck would have it he was with someone else.

So he quickly went over and ducked in-between the book shelves. It was pretty empty in the isles, so he had no problem maneuvering to a spot where he could get a clear view to the table those two were at, but by the time he got to it he saw that the object of his affection had left. He moved between a few more of the isles, looking for him as discretely as he could, but he couldn't find him easily. Until he ran into him, literally, in the self-help section.

:Sanjay."

"Hey," he came over closer to him. "I heard you got yourself a study hall."

"Yeah," he took a quick look to make sure they were alone before he relaxed his stance. "Hear that from the geek girl I take it?"

"Tootie isn't anymore a geek than I am."

"And yet I'm not going out of my way to track her down in the middle of the school day, now am i?"

"Oh, so now I'm an inconvenience?" he teased.

"And one I look so forward to," he gave him a grin.

Sanjay blushed a little at that. Francis chanced a step closer and lightly brushed his hand against he cinnamon skinned hand he rested on a shelf.

"You know, I'm half tempted to skip out on work later."

"No, you need the money for the heating bill," he gave, even though he really would've wanted him to do that. "But…"

"But?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"But what about Friday night?"

"Why, what's Friday?"

"Well there's this dance…"

Francis stiffened and shifted his stance now, moving a little away from him. "Are you nuts? A, I don't do dances, or school functions, or nothing. And B, we don't do public appearances, or public displays of affection, remember."

"I know," he looked away, starting to see bringing it up was a mistake. "But I thought after this morning in the cafeteria, and now here in the library…"

"No one saw this morning, and no one is here now. EVERYONE will see at a dance though."

"Fine, just forget that I brought it up."

Francis snorted a bit. "Why did you even bring it up then?"

"Maybe because I'd like to feel normal and go out with my boyfriend for once and not have to hide out behind buildings in your truck bed."

"Sanjay…"

"Just forget it," he turned away, now feeling stupid for bringing it up and saying all of that out loud. "I should go back to Tootie."

He wanted to say something, but nothing really came to mind. So with no verbal cue to stay, the Hindi boy left the isle. Francis sighed,, leaning back and running his hand through his bangs.

"Great, now I screwed this up big time."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the night of the dance. He'd never really gone to many of these at his other school, usually never being there long enough for one to come up and definitely never long enough to have any friends to go with. So this was actually a new venture for him, and his nervousness was showing.

Though not as much as his mother's was. Priya kept flitting in and out of his room while he was getting dressed, suggesting this or that article of clothing. Finally he got so tired of it he locked his door on her. That didn't stop her from hovering at the door though.

"Are you sure you don't need anything in there Sanjay?"

"For the last time mother I can handle it!"

he gave himself one last look over in the mirror, deciding that it was good enough before he finally unlocked the bedroom door. Priya stepped back so he could come out; she now inspected the outfit he chose for the evening's event. He had on a nice pair of dark blue dress pants with a simple button down long sleeved shirt on. The shirt wasn't ticked in, but the collar was done up properly so it balanced out. He had his hair straightened and tied back; he also wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Decided to go with the contact," she commented.

"I don't look too bad without my glasses, do I?"

"Of course not. You look very handsome. I'm sure your date will be thrilled."

He sigh-groaned a little at that last comment.

"I know, I know," she covered quickly, "She's just a friend and you're going to hang out, it's not a date."

"Thank you," he headed now towards the kitchen for a drink of water.

Priya of course followed. "Now you're sure you've got everything, right?"

"I have my keys, my money, and your cell phone," he patted each pocket when he said the corresponding item within as he waited for the glad to fill in the sink. "Tootie's picking me up here and bringing me back."

"And if anything happens that would change those plans…"

"I call you," he finished for her, turning off the water. "I know mom, don't worry."

"I'm sorry, it's just this is your first high school dance and it's a big step."

He nodded as he took a drink.

"I just want you to have a good time."

"I will, don't worry."

There was a knock at the front door now.

"Oh that'll be Tootie," he put his glass back in the sink and went to get the door. "Hey Too…whoa."

It was Tootie alright; at least he thought it was. She had her hair down and completely loose, curled even to it seemed. She had her makeup done and some pretty fancy looking jewelry on. And her outfit; the black dress really accentuated her curvature without showing anything off. Along with a pair of black pumps, the girl looked ready to go out on the catwalk.

"Tootie, is that really you?"

She giggled a little as his reaction, as well as blushed. "Didn't know I could clean up so well, hu?"

"Well no, I mean yeah, I mean," he rubbed his arm a bit sheepishly. "You look great."

"You do too," she smiled. "C'mon, my dad's waiting."

"Hold on a moment!" Priya called out, finally finding a camera; she came to the front door now too. "So you're Tootie. Good to finally put a real face to the name."

"It's nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Walker."

"Well we have to get going mom."

"Wait let me get a picture of you two."

Sanjay sigh-groaned again and gave Tootie and apologetic look; she returned it with a "it's no big deal" smile. So the two of them stood together so his mother could get a picture or two.

"Ok you two have fun. Make sure you get him home before midnight."

"Mother…"

Tootie giggled. "Don't worry Mrs. Walker, I'll make sure he's home before he turns into a pumpkin."

****

The gym was decorated in a multitude of paper related decorations in the school's colors. Some of the attending students were out on the floor dancing, while others were separated on opposite sides from members of the opposite gender. The guys were lucky enough to have dominated the side with the snack table though; and that was where a certain pink tie wearing boy was taking up residency for the moment.

"Why aren't you out there dancing too?" a purple paper cup asked as it looked up to him.

Timmy poured himself a cup of punk in one of the non-talking cups. "Don't you see that Trixie's dancing with Tad and Chad?"

Poof looked over, and sure enough the would-be prom queen was doing just that. 

"So? Go dance with another girl then."

He half snorted. "Ye-no."

"Aw but it looks like so much fun."

"Risk humiliation dancing, or look like a dork by the punch bow. It's not really a debate here Poof."

"But don't you loose either way?"

"Exactly," he grabbed himself a cookie now.

"I got a lot to learn about high school still," the cup sighed.

Meanwhile across the gym, though still on the "guy's side", two delinquent freshmen were hovering around the rear door. The two teacher chaperones didn't pay them any attention, but the officer on duty did; Vicky was watching the two like a cobra readying to strike.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Ash," the red head warned.

"Would you shut up Marrion," the blonde grumbled. "We're doing it."

"But why? What's our motivation?"

"Look," his turned on his friend. "He told us to, and that's a good enough reason. Ever hear of mob mentality?"

"Ever hear of suspension?" Vicky had chosen to swoop in like a lethal harpy right then.

Both boys jumped, but she immediately had them by the collars.

"Vicky!"

"That's Officer Vicky to you twerps," she wrenched them hard. "My office, now."

"But we ain't done nothing," Ash tried to haggle.

"Yet," she hissed, still dragging them off. "I heard you two plotting, so just think of this as a form of crime prevention."

And she continued to drag the two out of the gym and off into the main building to write them up and file away for a punishment. But what she didn't know was that they'd actually served their purpose; while the room was cop-less, a lone figure slipped into the dance unnoticed from the back door.

****

"Whoa, this place looks great," Sanjay commented as they entered the gym.

Tootie nodded. "They really got creative this time."

As luck would have it, the moment they had arrived the DJ had decided to take a break so no one had dancing to occupy them, and many couldn't help but notice the newly arrived pair. That included the popular three-some that were at the heart of the group in the middle of the dance floor.

"Dude, check out what the gay kid just brought in," Tad elbowed Chad to get him to look. "Where'd he pick that up?"

"I don't know man, she looks sorta familiar…"

Trxie blew it off. "It's just that geeky girl that the nerds hang out with, why are you even bothering looking at her?"

"Cause she looks hott all not geeky."

"True that. Wouldn't mind hitting that!"

She glared, crossing her arms and stamping her foot a little. "Hello, I'm standing over here boys. Remember me? I'm the pretty and popular one here."

The music started up again, now that the DJ was rehydrated or something, so the dancing started again. Tootie pulled Sanjay out to join the mob of teenagers in their dancing. They easily found a beat and went with it, even if it wasn't the right one; that didn't matter though as long as they were having fun. That's where Timmy spotted them, was out on the dance floor. At first he didn't recognize Tootie, but once e figured it out his jaw dropped.

"No way…she actually looks like a girl."

"Who does?" Poof hopped around in his cup form to see. "Hey aren't those your friends Sanjay and Tootie?"

"Dude she…she looks like a girl."

"Well she is a girl, isn't she?"

"No Tootie's, well…Tootie."

"Looks like a girl to me."

Timmy continued to watch them. After a few more songs they needed a drink and a rest, so the refreshment table was the place to go; that's where Timmy was waiting.

"Hey guys, looking good out there."

"Hey Timmy," Tootie gave him a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh you know free food."

"Aren't you going to go out there and dance?" Sanjay asked as he handed Tootie her drink.

Timmy shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets a bit.

"Oh c'mon, you can't come to a dance and not even dance to one song," she stressed.

"Well if you're offering, then I guess…"

"You mind Sanjay?"

He shook his head, shooing them off with his punchless hand. "Of course not, go on and have fun. I could use a break."

Tootie's eyes lit up a bit; she couldn't have dreamt of anything better. She shot him an "I owe you one" smile, then after putting her punch down, grabbed the brunette boy by the wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. Timmy let her; usually this would be strange, but she looked so hott right now, he welcomed.

Sanjay just silently laughed at the two of them and finished off his punch.

"So Turner went and stole your date hu?"

He knew that voice, and was greatly surprised to hear it jeer. He didn't spin around though; he didn't want to draw any attention out in the open.

"No, I let her go."

"How nice of you to share."

He felt a body press a little against him from behind as an arm reached past his side to get something off of the snack table. Sanjay couldn't help but shiver a little at the touches, knowing the hidden context to them.

"I thought you didn't do school dances."

"I wanted to see what I was missing," he drew his arm back brushing the Hindi's arm in the process. "Meet me out back in five minutes."

****

He stood out back behind he gymnasium, waiting. Minutes seemed to tick on forever as he waited in anticipation. Out of nervousness he dug a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up, even though he wasn't supposed to do that anymore.

"Smoking again I see?"

He looked up from the burning filter in his hand and saw him standing a few feet away. He couldn't help but notice how well the cut of those pants accentuated his lower half so well; how the whole outfit showed off the Hindi's perfect body features

"You look great Jay."

"Jealous much?" he teased a bit, taking a slightly militaristic standing stance with his arms behind his back. "I thought you weren't going to come here Francis."

"So you get dressed up just because you know I won't see?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Relax, I know," he dropped the barely used cigarette and stamped it out. "I didn't mean anything by it. You deserve to get dressed up and go out like this."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Thank…you?"

Francis shrugged, hands slipping into his pockets. "And all that other stuff you said too. And I've come to a realization that I can't do that for you."

"Francis…" his heart started to sink as he assumed the worse. "Don't do this please."

"I realized," he continued. "That I can't take you out like you want, not here at least. But," he looked up now, tossing his bangs out of his eyes in the process. "Someday, I promise I will."

Sanjay wasn't expecting that to be the point of the conversation; it took him by such surprise, and touched him so much that it brought tears to his eyes. "Oh Francis."

He stepped over and lightly brushed a few of the tears away. "Hey, what's with the water works?"

"I'm just sorry for pulling that on you," he hugged him now, clinging a bit close; Francis just put his arms around him and held him close. "That and these dang contacts," he tried to laugh at that.

"I thought thee was something off about you tonight," Francis chuckled a little to help put him at ease; he also lightly rubbed his back to reassure him too. "And it's ok. I do get it. I sorta wish we could go out like normal too, but I just…"

"I know Francis," he looked up to him, tear stains and all. "Me too."

He gently brushed away a few of the remaining tears then leaned in close to kiss him; Sanjay gladly returned it. That kiss went a bit further, gaining depth and length. Sanjay drew closer to him to further that. They stood together, making out like that for a few minutes, with only a brick wall standing between them and half the student body.

Finally though they had to come up for air; both panted a little. Francis rested his chin on the younger teens head, waiting for his breath to catch up to him.

"What's say you and I split from here?"

"I can't just abandon Tootie."

"I'm sure Turner can keep her entertained."

Sanjay moved enough to look up to him. "She's my ride."

"Tell her you got another."

"I have to be home before midnight."

"That's plenty of time for us to get into some trouble."

Sanjay considered it for a moment. "As long as you promise me at least one dance."

He smiled. "Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a Genie Gyve companion http://archiveofourown.org/works/2097144/chapters/4568205


	11. Chapter 11

The clock's digital face flashed as it changed; the face glowed a bright 5:00 AM before the radio switched on, blaring some pop-rap. He groaned slightly, feeling over, fingers fumbling across the floor searching for the annoying alarm. Finally the snooze button was found and the Top 40 reject was silenced. He sigh-grumbled, face flat against the pillow, trying to decide if it was really worth getting up and facing the world today. Five minutes passed and the alarm clock reminded him yet again of the waiting day. So he sat up on the mattress, scratching a sleeping itch on his shoulder as he turned off the clock radio for good.

He got up off the floor mattress, stretching as he did so. The room was mostly dark; the only light came in through the window which of course faced an alleyway so didn't have much light to begin with. Still half asleep he kicked a few of the cardboard box furniture pieces; he muttered a few choice curses at them. He found the door easily enough and proceeded towards the bathroom. Before he went in he checked the living room; once again his father was unconscious in front of the oblivious TV. He just muttered and went to take a quick shower.

The water came out a dirty rust color at first, a reminder of how poor the plumbing system was in the half condemned building. He let it run, knowing the rust would pass and the water would run clear ion a moment or two. While he waited for that he started to undress; he'd again fallen asleep in his clothes the night before. It'd been busy at the garage as of late, and if he wanted to keep seeing Sanjay in the afternoons, he had to work late into the night…and early in the morning. Thus why he was up so early.

The water was barely lukewarm when he stepped in under the spray, but it would have to do. Beads of water slid down in patterns between the few decade old scars; some where from old street fights, while others were more domestic in origin. There was only half a bar of soap left in the shower caddy; he made a mental note that he'd have to add that to the week's grocery list. He washed up the best he could with what he had, only barely getting the oily grease out of his hair.

The water turned off and he towel dried as quickly as he could. With towel around his waist he took his clothes back to his room, once again noticing his father where he'd left him. He quickly pulled on any available, possibly clean, clothing he could find; he added a trip to the Laundromat to his list.

A quick look to the clock told him he had no time to see if he'd missed any food lurking in the empty cupboards. So he pulled his wallet out of the pants he wore the day before and shoved it into the pants he was wearing as he left the room.

And again, the middle aged bum was still passed out in front of the TV. Francis sparred a moment to turn it off (no use wasting the electricity) before he left te apartment. The stairs creaked as he went down them, but no one was awake to hear. He made it out the front door and found his truck right where he'd left it the night before. He pulled the paper bag from the meter and tossed it onto the passenger's seat as he climbed into the driver's. A quick turn of the key, the groan of the engine along with the tail pipe's black cough, and then he was off.

****

No one else was around this early, or at least they weren't supposed to be. Francis unlocked the garage door and pulled the sliding face up. He expected to just see the empty work floor but instead there was a lone figure sitting on a hood of one of the cars left in over night.

:What're you doing here so early Snake?"

The green mow hawked teen put out the cigarette he'd been nursing then slid off of his perch. "Why waiting on you of course Frankie-boy."

He figured there was some sort of hidden agenda the older boy had, and would eventually tell. So he just continued the normal early routine of setting things up for the day.

"Uhhu, and why you waiting for me?"

"Wanted to make sure you weren't skipping out of Benni's tonight."

Benni's was a bar a block from the garage. All the guys went there after work to talk smack about Pete. The bar tender didn't card the underage drinkers either.

"Can't, I'm working the graveyard, remember?"

"Yeah, about that…"

He turned on his friend immediately knowing full well what the inflection on those words meant. "What did you do Snake?"

The punk grinned. "I changed your schedule for you Frankie-boy."

"What? No. Why would…how could…why did you do that?!"

"Well ain't you just the ungrateful one," he shot him a dirty look. "All you used to do was gripe about working late, so I go and fix it for you and this is how you thank me?"

"I didn't ask you to do it!"

"Dude you need to lighten up and get out and have some fun. This job is killing you."

He growled and went to the schedule board to see when he had to come in now; it was set back to his old time slot of after school work. He growled more at that. He had a date-well as close to a "date" as could be had-with Sanjay this afternoon and wit this change in schedule, there was no way he could make it now.

"Great just great."

"I know, right," Snake missed or ignored the sarcasm. "Now you can come drinking with the rest of us like normal."

"Yeah, uhhu. Go away, I still have to finish opening shop."

Snake just shook his head. "Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. You need yourself a girlfriend or get yourself laid or something. You aren't yourself anymore and it's bumming me out."

"Then just butt out of my life," he snapped.

He had to blink for a moment, stopped in his tracks by that outburst, never had his friend snapped like that, at him at least. Yes, they had fights and shouting matches. But that, that was almost like a challenge to his authority. And that was something he couldn't let happen.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he turned on him now. "Quit acting like you know what I need or want, 'cause you don't. you don't know everything."

"Pft, says the guy without a girl."

Francis growled, balling his fists. "For your information, I have…" then he caught himself before he finished the sentence.

Luckily Snake didn't find it odd, or at least not in the way Francis would have feared he would. The older teen just smirked.

"So that's what this is. You went and got yourself a little girlfriend and don't feel like sharing."

He gave him a warning look with that last comment.

"Relax Frankie, I won't go stealing her on you, you know, unless she's got a kicking body. Then you now, all bets are off."

He glared again and went back to turning on lights. But Snake just wouldn't let it go.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm only playing. Hey why don't you bring her tonight? You don't do prudes, so the slut you got on the sly should have no problem slumming it with a barrel of grease monkeys."

That was the last straw. He grabbed the nearest projectile-like object and hurled it at the other teen. The assault startled him, but he had enough time to avoid it.

"Dude what was that for?!"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out!" he yelled again.

"Hit a nerve did I?" he smirked then ducked another thrown object. "Alright, alright I'm outta here. But you're not skipping out on tonight, chick or no chick."

Francis threw another thing at him, a wrench. But he ran out now, leaving him alone in the garage. He growled and kicked a nearby tool box.

"Great, how's I gonna explain this to Jay…"

****

The locker room was empty, save for one person. Ever since the second time some of Sanjay's clothes were vandalized during the gym period, and he let his mother go complain to the school board, he was allowed extra time to "remember to lock his locker". He knew everyone else was annoyed by his "special treatment", but usually he didn't use it. But today he was having trouble with his contacts; another thing he let his mother talk him into.

He was too focused on his reflection and attempt to get the lens on his eyeball to look and see who had made the door open across the room. He heard it close and footsteps heading his way. He still fought with his contacts, figuring if they wanted him they'd speak up soon enough.

"What're you doing Jay?"

He nearly lose his lens down the sink drain. "Francis what are you doing here?"

The older teen leaned against a stack of lockers, hands in his pockets, watching the Hindi's reflection in the mirror. He too watched him in the mirror, pausing a few moments with his struggle.

Francis shrugged. "Can't come and see you?"

"I thought you had a test in English."

He pulled a yellow square labeled PASS from his pocket. "Needed a bathroom break."

"I don't really have the time for that right now," he sad a bit sadly.

"I don't mean that sort of break," he sighed now.

Sanjay turned around now to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked away and down. "I can't do this afternoon. Someone switched my schedule without me knowing."

"Oh. Okay."

"You're ok with it?" he looked up now surprised.

Sanjay nodded. "It's ok, really. We don't have to see each other everyday you know," he really did enjoy it though, so saying this was more to ease his boyfriend.

"Jay…"

"Really it's okay," he offered him a reassuring smile.

"But can you snag a ride home?"

"I still have a bus pass remember," he chuckled a little. "Besides, it'll be the first time in weeks that I'll get my homework done before dinner."

"You're amazing Jay."

He smiled and turned back to the mirror. "Glad you finally noticed."

Francis smirked a little, not feeling as guilty now at least. He came up behind the younger teen and slipped his arms about his waist, drawing his hips tight against his own. The motion nearly made Sanjay loose his contact lens again, but he enjoyed the attention greatly.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Nothing," he brushed back his ponytail and muzzled his neck softly.

Sanjay closed his eyes with a smile and leaned back against him, letting him do as he pleased. He nuzzled his neck still, but also ran a hand lightly down and over his shirt, then at the bottom edge slipped the same hand under the cotton and now felt up the naked muscle underneath. The Hindi shivered a little at the slightly cool touch, but the sensations it brought thrilled him.

The door to the locker room creaked again. The two froze, waiting for whoever it was to move.

"You coming or what Sanjay? Coach's getting antsy!"

Sanjay cleared his throat, trying to regain his head. "Y-Yeah! Just another minute or two!"

The door creaked again, closing, making then be alone again.

"I have to go now Francis."

He sighed a little, but he knew it was true and had to be done. So he et him go slowly. Before he was fully away from him though, Sanjay turned and kept him in his spot long enough to kiss him. Now it was his turn to be surprised by the attention, but it made him oh so happy and even less guilty now.

Sanjay let him out of the kiss slowly, smile in place. "One for the road for you."

"Thanks Jay," he gently brushed back a few strands of hair that were too short to get caught in the ponytail. "You really are amazing."

He just grinned even more. "I know."

****

It was nearing the end of his shift finally. Francis had come in right after school like he used to and did his job like normal. He was still angry at Snake for the stunt he pulled, and for making him miss an afternoon with Sanjay, but he only showed that irritation by not speaking to him. But now the day was done and he could finally go home and just wait for tomorrow to come.

He'd clocked out without being noticed, or so he thought. Pete stopped him on the way out about his accumulated vacation time, but they decided to leave that as a discussion for tomorrow, which meant he'd have to come in early and loose even more time with his boyfriend. But Francis still agreed to come in early just so he could get out of there sooner. Unfortunately that distraction gave his coworkers ample opportunity to overtake his truck.

"What're you all think you're doing?" he growled at the half dozen guys in the bed of his truck. "Get out of there, now."

"Hey Frankie," Snake leaned out of the passenger's window. "Now we can get to partying."

He glared at his so-called friend. "Get out Snake."

"Not until you come to Benni's with us. Right fellows?"

The small group cheered at that.

"See."

"Don't encourage them," he grumbled, going over and wrenching the door open, forcing the boy hanging out the window to pull back in less he get pulled out. "Out of my car."

"C'mon Frankie, we all wanna go party and you could use some fun, 'cause clearly that chick of yours ain't putting out."

He growled again. "Get out Snake."

"Dude c'mon. We used to do this all the time. What's wrong with you? You're being so queer lately…"

That made something in him snap. Something older that, even though he'd come some way on admitting to himself that he did really want to only be involved with a guy, this part was one that refused to admit it to anyone, and thus demanded he defend his masculinity. So he slammed the car door, nearly costing Snake a finger or two, and rounded back to the driver's side and got in the car finally.

"Uh…what're you doing?"

"What do you think," he snapped, turning the ignition on. "I'm going to Benni's and you lot are getting dragged along."

The group cheered again. Snake smirked; that was his boy.

****

It was late, so late that the whole house hold had actually turned in hours ago. Sanjay was fast asleep in his bed, with glasses set on the nightstand and out of where the morning sun would strike; the room faced the front which happened to face east.

At first he thought the small tick, tick, tick was a part of whatever obscure dream he was having, but then it came again. Then he thought he heard someone calling his name. so he groggily fumbled for his glasses, but only successfully knocked them onto the carpeted floor. He managed to feel around in the dark and found them, so he put them on and went over to the window as a fresh tick, tick came. He opened the windowpane and looked down; at first he thought he was still dreaming so he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, but the sight stayed the same.

"Francis?" he whispered as loudly as he could. "What are you doing here?"

The older teen waved stupidly, his speech slightly slurred and loud. "Hey Jay! Are you awake?"

"Shh," he urged, and then looked back to his bedroom door, trying to determine if anyone had heard that. "Do you want to wake up everyone?"

"Oh right, shhh," he still said that loudly. "People should be sleeeeeping right now."

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Oh, well, me and the guys were out at the bar and I got to thinking…"

"You're drunk?!"

He waved it off. "Pft, no. I'm smashed out of my mind," he laughed at that.

"Francis…" his voice was a mixture of anger and worry and frustration. "Stay there, I'll be right down."

He saluted. "Aye aye Capitan!"

"And keep it down please."

He "zipped his lips" and gave a thumbs up. That just made Sanjay sigh more as he closed the window. He grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped on his sneakers before carefully opening his door; a quick look around and listening proved that he was the only one awake for the moment in the house.

He carefully crept downstairs, making sure to make less than the necessary amount of noise needed. He quietly slipped through the living room, then out the front door. Francis had stayed put like he'd been told to; now he saw that the old truck was also parked in the driveway behind his mother's car.

"Hey Jay!"

"Francis shush," he urged, coming over.

"I know, but I gotta tell you something."

Sanjay looked around to see if any neighbors had heard or seen anything yet; the entire place was still pitch black save for a flood light street lamp at several intervals down the block.

"Tell me inside Francis. But be quiet alright."

He nodded. Sanjay knew this wasn't one of the best plans, but he was drink and he couldn't let him go off driving anywhere else like this. Though if his mother caught them it'd be quite a story…but he couldn't worry about that just yet. Right now he had to figure out how to get his drunken boyfriend upstairs.

Luckily there were still no signs that anyone else was awake inside, so that was good. Sanjay made Francis go up first incase the elder decided to pass out halfway up. And it was also good that, even in his intoxicated state, he knew how to stay quiet and sneak about. That though ended the moment they got into the bedroom and Sanjay locked the door.

"I got something to tell you Jay."

"Keep it down Francis," Sanjay still whispered. "Sairi is asleep in the next room."

"Oh right…your sister…" he flopped down onto the bed now, starring up at the ceiling for a few moments. "Sex."

He cough-choked slightly at that, not expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"We should have sex…not now, but sometime."

"I'm not having this conversation with you when you're drunk," he shook his head, hanging up his sweatshirt then sitting in his computer chair to remove his shoes.

"I went looking up "gay sex" on the internet and boy was there some screwed up shit out there," Francis chuckled. "Really bad porn and fan fiction by teenage girls…it was sooooooooo messed up. I watched this one video…"

"I don't want to hear about it Francis," he cut him off quickly there.

"But it's like with a chick right," he half looked over to him now, seeking confirmation. "I just put my…"

"Stop it," he cut him off again, really not wanting to go over this right now. "First of all don't look at mw. I haven't done that, and secondly there's more ways to do it than just penetration."

"Oh…" he looked back up at the ceiling, picking out random pictures in the popcorn molding. "I've had sex before…with a chick."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this," he threw his hand up to include it all. "I suck as a boyfriend…I suck in general."

Sanjay came over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "You don't suck."

"Yes I do."

"Not to me you don't. You just need to sleep the alcohol off. You'll be better in the morning."

"Right. I should do that then," he started to get up, but Sanjay put a hand on his chest to stop him. "What?"

"You're not driving anywhere else tonight. You're sleeping here whether you like it or not."

Francis took a bit of a look around the room in his foggy stupor. "But there's only one bed."

"Well, we'll just have to share it," his heart leapt a little as he said that.

Francis sorta gave him a weird look for a moment at that. "But no sex right?"

"No, no sex."

"Ok then," and he happily flopped back down, pulling Sanjay down with him. "Good night then."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Good night Francis," he snuggled down close and the two fell asleep relatively quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

The street lamps were still on, it was so early. But he was used to being up at this hour. Sanjay didn't even need an alarm to tell him to wake up he was so used to it. As consciousness started to set in, he was surprised to feel something firm against him in bed. He stiffened out of instinct, but as he chanced a look over, the memories of the night before came back; there was Francis, curled up close to him sleeping. Sanjay smiled softly and shifted a little from his side to his back so he could see him better. He lightly reached over and brushed a few stray strands of bangs out of his face; Francis just stayed sound asleep.

"I wish this didn't have to end," he whispered softly, then moved to get up.

The movement disturbed the sleeping boy a bit. Without his bed mate to curl up to, he rolled over to his other side to readjust his comfort. The Hindi sighed a little at that, but still let him sleep as he changed into his tan shirt and camo-patterned shorts. He brought his boots over to the edge of his bed then sat. Before putting them on though, he leaned back, grabbing the sleeping teen's thigh and slightly shook him.

"Time to wake up Francis."

He grumbled, trying to fight the consciousness.

"Francis I mean it," he shook again. "You have to get out of here."

"Here where," he mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"My house, remember?"

"Remember what?"

He sighed, but now started to put on and lace up his combat boots, "You showed up in my front lawn drunk last night."

Francis groaned as the memories flooded back, along with a killer headache. He sat up slightly, holding his head, waiting for everything to come into focus. He didn't recognize the room, but then again he hadn't been up here before yet. He focused on the boy sitting not too far from him until his vision fully cleared.

"You serious?"

"Yup," he moved to the other boot now. "And then tried to start up the sex talk."

Again he groaned and flopped back, covering his eyes with his arm. "Sorry I was such a dick."

"No big deal," he tied his hair back then got up. "Just don't do it again."

He didn't remove his shielding arm as he gave a thumbs up.

"Now c'mon," Sanjay pushed the arm away. "You have to get out of here before anyone on the block sees your truck."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Four a.m."

"Are you joking?" that fact sobered him awake real fast. "Who in their right mind gets up this early?"

He put his hands on his hips, giving him a look, "Uh, hello."

"You're crazy Jay."

"Yeah, and you're a dick. Now c'mon," he stressed. "I have to get to the ropes course. My mother will be up in an hour and a half, and I won't be back in less than two, so you have to get out of here now."

"Alright, alright," he knew he was right, even in the sleepy haze."

Francis rolled off of the bed and at first was a bit surprised there was a drop to the floor from the mattress. But he got over it fast, and straightened up stretching. Sanjay was already at the door, checking to make sure no one was awake yet.

"Ok, c'mon."

the two snuck back down the stairs as quietly as they'd come up them the night before. The truck still stood where it was left, blocking the Subaru in the driveway. The street was empty save for the two of them. Sanjay herded Francis to the driver's side, still constantly watching for signs of anyone.

"I can get to my car on my own you know."

"Just making sure."

"Yeah, yeah," he climbed in and started the engine; they both cringed a bit at the growl it had when it came alive. "Did it…?"

"I don't know, so you better hurry," Sanjay looked back to him, coming up to the door. "Drive safely, okay?"

"Only as long as I get to see you later."

"Sanjay smirked. "No, of course not. My master plan was to get you into bed with me, and now that that's done I'm just going to kick you to the curb."

It took him a second to catch onto the sarcasm there; he was still partially asleep after all. "Oh ha ha. Not funny."

"Uhhu," he still smirked though. "Now get out of here. Go home, get a shower and food or something."

"Yes dear," he pulled off the parking break, moving it into drive.

"Wait a second."

He looked back to him as the Hindi leaned in the open window and gave him a quick kiss. It didn't last that long. Once he pulled away from it, Sanjay backed away fro the vehicle.

"Now get going."

Francis nodded and backed out of the driveway. Sanjay stood on his lawn watching him as he drove away, watching until the old rust bucket vanished from sight. He stayed there for another moment or two, just incase. But once satisfied that he'd most likely made it off base safely, he headed off in the direction of the ropes course for his daily routine run.

****

He came back in from his morning run, finding that the other house occupants were already awake and in the middle of their own morning rituals. Sairi was sitting in the kitchen, drawing on a few sheets of paper. She looked up as he came in and smiled.

"Morning brother," she chirped happily.

"Good morning sister," he ruffled her hair playfully.

She giggled at that. He looked around, not seeing their mother in the near vicinity. 

"Where's mother at?"

"The bathroom," she went back to her drawing.

He ruffled her hair again and went off to go see if he could find her. Priya was applying the last of her makeup when she spotted her son's reflection in the mirror.

"You're in late today."

He shrugged, "Got out late."

"You feeling okay?" she finished her eye shadow and recapped it, tossing it back into the makeup bag resting on the sink edge. "Not trying to avoid school again are you?"

"I'm fine mother," he assured her. "And no I'm not. I have a biology exam this afternoon, so I can't afford to skip it."

"Just checking," she applied a layer of mauve lipstick. "You didn't notice any strange cars around this morning when you went out, did you?"

His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't show it. "No, why?"

"There was a call from the neighborhood watch saying they'd spotted an unidentified truck in the area," she put the lipstick back in the bag now too, and zipped it back up. "Followed by a call from the main gate asking that if we were going to have another vehicle coming and going regularly, that we register it with them."

His heart stopped there. He hadn't realized until now that the reason Francis had so easily gotten onto the base last night was because the gateman knew he brought him home soften. But since he stayed the night, they must've assumed…How could he possibly explain this to her?

"I'll go talk to the general after work," she was finished with her makeup, so she grabbed her bag and yturned to leave. "Probably just a mix up."

"Yeah, probably…"

Priya nodded then slipped past him, out of the bathroom. "I'll go get your breakfast ready for when you're done."

Sanjay nodded. "Thanks mom."

She nodded and left. He closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing.

"Great, how am I going to get out of this now?"

****

He spent a lot of his day worrying about that question. It followed him through every class period, haunting him at the back of his mind. This was the beginning of the end; he'd known from the start that this secret dating thing wouldn't last forever, but a part of him had hopped it wouldn't end this quickly. But now that there was no way to hide it anymore, he was going to loose everything…

"Gah, Sanjay!"

Timmy's yell broke him from his lost thoughts. They were in the middle of their biology exam; they were again lab partners, and the Hindi had just been about to add the wrong solution to their mixture that would've resulted in a huge explosion. Sanjay shook off his stupor and put the chemical down, well away from the mixture. He then removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes; he needed to focus on this.

"Dude what's with you today?" the buck toothed teen asked, hardly able to believe that he was actually the one paying attention with this test.

"I just…I don't know," he sighed.

"Well focus, we have an exam here you know."

"I know, I know," he put his glasses back on, refocusing on the task at hand.

He wasn't the most observant of guys, nor did he often care about others' feelings, but this exam was the fail/pass grade for him. That and, after he'd gotten over the gay thing he realized Sanjay wasn't that bad of a guy, he actually did sort of care if he was feeling bad or not.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I don't know what you mean," he picked up the proper chemical now and added it to the mixture. "Hand me the salt, would you?"

"Sanjay."

He looked to him when he said his name in that serious tone.

"We're cool dude, if you're bugging you can tell me."

Sanjay shook his head, "It's nothing you'd understand, really."

"What, cause I'm not Tootie? I can do the girl talk," Sanjay started to give him a glare for that comment, but Timmy quickly covered, "I'm not saying you're a girl. I'm just saying that if it's…you know…"guy trouble" or whatever, you can talk to me."

He chuckled at that; just the idea of the pink hated ringleader participating in "girl talk" as he put it, was funny. Timmy figured he was laughing at that, and it made him feel a bit better that he could at least lighten his mood a bit.

"So what's up?"

Sanjay shook his head, trying to return to work, "It's really nothing."

"Fine but if it's distracting you this much, must be something."

Timmy handed him the salt now. Sanjay added it to the solution and stirred it, considering whether he should say anything or not.

"My mother doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what, that you're gay?"

"No, she knows. Really the only one in my family that doesn't deny it."

He didn't know that, course he didn't know that much about the Hindi's family other than they were military.

"She doesn't know I've been seeing someone. No one does."

"Not even Tootie?"

He shook his head.

"Wow, and I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"Oh haha," he stopped stirring and set the burner down to a lower temperature. "It's just complicated you know. But the secret might get out, and I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"I thought you were afraid of my mom finding out?"

"No…yes…I don't know," he sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out if I should tell her outright, or try to hide it still."

"Well…what does your, uh, boyfriend think?"

"I have to tell him we might be outted."

"Oh…well…" Timmy rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what else to say.

Sanjay figured that would be the case, but it was helpful to talk to someone about this, to actually say it out loud. It would be better if he told his mother before she found out on her own, and he should talk to Francis before doing anything; he was as much involved in this as he was after all.

"Thanks Timmy."

"Hu?"

"For listening to me and not freaking out on me."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

Crocker suddenly popped up from behind them, "Well if you're Degrassi episode is over…"

They both practically jumped off their stools at that.

"I believe you should add the potassium before you boil over."

"What…gah! Timmy the orange powder!"

He quickly poured he vial into the beaker and it simmered down.

"Nice crisis aversion Turner," Crocker straightened as best he could. "Good thing because there'd be no non-magical way to remove that stuff from your clothes if it'd gotten on you of course….Carry on," and he moved off.

Timmy just shook his head at that.

"He's still stuck on that hu?"

"Yup."

Sanjay shrugged; at least that was a constant. Now if only avoiding his problem at hand was as easy as adding some orange powder to a bubbling beaker.

****

He sat in his truck waiting. The radio hadn't worked since he'd bought the old heap, so he was left in silence, aside from the street traffic. He was parked off of the main street, in an alley, less than a block from the school. Waiting.

Finally the Hindi walked past the alley and came in on the passenger's side, tossing his bag in before he climbed in.

"Hey, running late?"

"Crocker's exam took longer than expected," he excused, shutting his door and buckling up.

"Crock-pot's usually do," he turned the key in the ignition and the rusted beast growled to life. "So where to today?"

Sanjay thought for a moment on that; they needed to talk, but where was there somewhere quiet and secluded enough that they could without being noticed.

"How about the bluff?"

"Bluff hu, can do."

He shifted the truck into gar and pulled out into the main street. They drove for a while, with silence between them. Francis looked over a few times to his passenger; he could sense something was wrong, and it was worrying him a bit. The city started to thin away as they passed through the suburbs. He pulled off from the paved road and wound up a dirt and ravel road, up a partial mountain side; the truck bounced and groaned against the strain, but it held together and got them to the top in one piece.

Finally he turned the engine off and let the metal beast rest. More silence filled the space between them now.

"So what's on your mind Jay?"

He shifted in his seat so he could face him better now. "We need to talk."

His heart skipped a beat, afraid of what that could imply. "About…?"

"Last night."

Francis groaned and fell back in his seat, running his hand through his hair. "I was drunk Jay, I know it was a stupid thing to do, and I know I say stupid stuff when I drink. I didn't mean what I said. I mean, I did, but I didn't mean it in the way it sounded. I don't just think about that."

"What are you talking about?"

He blinked, a bit confused. "Uh…what I brought up last night."

"What, oh no. No, no, no, it's not that," Sanjay shook his head and emphasized it further by waving it off. "We'll have that talk eventually, but not now."

"Oh…then what are you talking about?"

"Someone saw you last night."

"What?"

"Someone saw you, or at least your truck," Sanjay sighed and leaned back in his seat, resting his arm behind his head. "Neighborhood watch called the house this morning and must've called the front gate, because then they called saying we needed to register our "extra" car then."

"What does this mean then?"

"It means we could get outted Francis," he sighed. "I think I need to tell my mom about us."

"What, no. You can't do that."

"But Francis…"

"No," he looked away, more to hide his own fear at what this could cause for them. "You know why."

"But she doesn't care. She actually supports my choices."

"But if one person knows, then more will, and we can't…so no."

"But she'll find out when she goes to talk to the main gate today."

"Then cover. Make something up; do anything but tell her the truth."

He looked away, "I've been lying too much lately."

"Jay…" he really did feel bad for forcing him to lie when clearly it wasn't something the younger teen was used to doing, but it had to be done; at least that's what he told himself to cover his own gear of loosing this.

"I know," Sanjay sighed. "I know."

"Hey," he leaned over and slipped his hand over his softly.

He looked back to him, closing his fingers over his, trying to draw some of his certainty, his strength. He gave him a half hearted smile.

"Hey."

"You gonna be ok Jay?"

Sanjay nodded, "As long as I still have you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," then he leaned close to him and kissed him.

****

Sanjay had been pacing in the kitchen, waiting, counting every second that passed so slowly. The food in the oven was done, just keeping warm. Sairi was well entertained by her dancing clown on the television. And his mother should've been home several minutes ago. He figured she would have left the salon early, and then stopped to talk with the gateman would have taken up to fifteen minutes, so there was no reason she shouldn't…

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the car stop in the driveway. He easily beat the preschooler to the door to great and find out what had happened.

"Hey, so what happened?" he jumped right to the point.

"Oh Sanjay here," she handed him a bag of groceries so she could hang up her coat. "How did what go?"

"You were going to talk to the gateman about the call this morning."

"Oh right, that," she headed for the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. "Really need to get the peas in the refrigerator before they thaw too much."

He of course followed her, his nervousness showing. He set the bag on the kitchen island, and she started to empty it, putting the food stuffs where they belonged.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Mother."

Priya paused and gave her son a look, "If this has you so riled why don't you tell me what's going n and we'll compare notes."

Sanjay was sweating a little bit; this was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"It's just that…I get a ride home from school sometimes from a friend, and I don't want the M.P.s going after him because he's sort of not supposed to."

"So this is a boy?"

"It's not like that," he covered quickly. "We're just friends."

"Alright, alright," she didn't press it any further. "I figured that was the case and I told the gateman that."

"Really?"

"Yes," she closed the refrigerator door and looked to him again. "Should I have said something otherwise?" 

He shook his head quickly.

"And there's nothing you want to tell me Sanjay?"

He wanted to tell her the truth; he really did hate lying to his mother, to everyone. And yet…

"No, nothing at all."


	13. Chapter 13

Dark clouds were rolling in from the east quite ominously, but it didn't distract him any. As long as there was enough light to see, he wouldn't stop. He needed to be faster, stronger, better. He had a course best and he aimed to beat it, and the course record; that was his goal every weekend. On weekdays he was up at the crack of dawn, and only had an hour or two, but on the weekends he had as much time as he wanted.

He slid down the last zip line and landed hard, yet squarely on his feet. He was sweating and panting from the exorcize, plus the added humidity. But he shook it off and unclipped himself from the zip line; the moment he unhitched he pulled the stopwatch around his neck from under his shirt and clocked it.

"Damn, still can't shave off that minute and a half."

"Again with the mouth Jay?"

He spun around quickly, startled by the voice. He found the older teenager leaning against a near by pole, grinning a bit at his surprised reaction.

"Francis what're you doing here?" now his expression was more of minor panic. "I thought we agreed you couldn't drive back in here for a while."

"Relax, I'm parked a mile down the road," he thumbed in the general direction. "I hiked it her and hopped the fence."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" he pushed away from the pole and came over to him, drawing him close. "I wasn't doing anything and thought it'd be nice to surprise my boyfriend with my company."

"Francis don't. This is an open course," he started to push him away but then caught up to what he said. "Wait, you just said I was your boyfriend."

"Well yeah…aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but you haven't said it before…"

"Then let me find a way to make it up to you."

Francis drew him closer to himself and kissed him. Sanjay wanted t melt into the kiss and embrace, but the little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of how exposed they were out here. So he was the one that broke from it.

"We can't, someone might see."

"So," he pushed his ponytail away from his neck so he could plant some kisses on the cinnamon skin.

"Francis I'm filthy."

"Who says I don't like my boy dirty," he teased a bit.

Sanjay blushed a little, but it went unnoticed. "Please tell me you're not drunk again."

"No, I'm not drunk again, sheesh," now he pulled away, a bit miffed by the accusation. "I just can't be in the mood to give you some attention and spend time with you now?"

"You're feeling horny aren't you?"

Francis snapped a hard look at him. "I didn't say that. I don't have sex on the brain 24/7 alright."

"It's alright Francis," he reassured. "It is normal you know."

"Pft, this isn't _normal_ ," he mumbled.

Luckily Sanjay didn't hear that comment. He instead went over a few feet and climbed up onto a platform. Francis watched him do that, still finding himself comparing his strides to large jungle cats; so sleek and seductive and silent, and yet with the possibility of being deadly.

"Well you coming?" he leaned over the railing edge, looking down the few feet to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you wanted to spend time with me, and I'm doing another course run. So c'mon."

"I don't really do athletics Jay."

"Oh what, you scared that I'll beat you?"

"Oh yeah, like a grease monkey like me could beat an army brat like you on this sorta thing," and yet he still went over and climbed up to join him, "Alright I'm up here, now what?"

"Just follow my lead."

The course itself could either be complex or simple depending upon the route you chose. Sanjay dumbed down his usual route for the inexperienced teen behind him, so they stayed pretty close to the ground. Balance beams, single and double type ropes, and even a zip line or two. It was an obstacle course after all.

"Geeze, you do this every morning?" Francis nearly slipped off the beam he was crossing for the third time.

"No," Sanjay was carefully spotting him, ready to try to catch if he fell. "I'm usually up 17 feet doing this."

"What?!"

He slipped, but he was quick to catch him. Sanjay may not have been the strongest but he managed not to buckle under the weight of the teenager.

"You have to be careful Francis," he helped him right himself back on the beam. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Well no offense, but I'm done with this," he got off the beam carefully. "I'm no G.I. Joe like you are."

"It's ok, should probably get heading back inside before it starts to rain anyways."

Then if on cue the first series of rain drops started to fall, painting the wooden structures a darker color. Then it was like the sky just ripped open, because it down poured. The two boys ran quickly for the closest cover they could find which just so happened to be under one of the ropes course's platforms; they both were soaking wet though.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?"

Sanjay couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yes, because I can so control the weather."

Francis rolled his eyes at that, and then took his vest off, wringing it out of excess water.

"How long you think it'll last?"

Sanjay shrugged, having gotten his army green T-shirt off and wringing it out in a similar fashion. Francis had to double take to realize that the Hindi was indeed half naked now. Sanjay caught that.

"What, something wrong?" he looked down at himself, trying to see what had made him do that.

"You're stripping."

"So? You are too," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't look like that."

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure you're just saying that," he started to come over and grabbed at the bottom of the other boy's shirt. "Lets just take a look under the hood."

"Gah! Jay don't," he tried to pull away from him.

"Hey, I've shown you mine, why can't you show me yours?"

He sort of panicked at that, not really having a good answer for that. "I, uh, should go."

Francis," he grabbed his arm and held him in place. "Don't do this."

"I'm not…"

"Every time I do anything that could be remotely sexual you run away, and yet when you do it, it's perfectly fine. Why is that?"

He looked away.

"Francis, please tell me."

He didn't answer him, he couldn't really. He didn't even really know himself.

"Is it a dominance thing or something, or are you still that far stuck in the closet?"

"Hey," he snapped a bit defensively.

"Just because I initiate something doesn't make you "the girl" or whatever Francis."

"Everything I read and saw online though…"

"The internet is filled with idiots and psychotic fangirls. You can't judge how to do things by the handful of pornos you watched."

He looked away again, mumbling.

"If you really want to know about something, anything, then ask me. You know I don't bite."

"And how am I supposed to know you won't lie to get me to do something?"

Sanjay was shocked by that accusation. Then his gaze turned hard. "I love you Francis, but if you don't know me well enough to trust me, then I won't do this anymore."

Francis was stunned by that; he' actually said…He tried to shake that stupor off quickly, because the Hindi was walking away now, out into the rain. He was suddenly afraid that if he let him walk away like this, he'd never see him again.

"Jay wait," his call didn't halt him though; he ran after him, out into the pouring rain. "Jay! Sanjay!"

He caught his arm, but the military brat pulled away easily and turned on him.

"What?"

"Do you mean it?"

Sanjay was a little afraid to say it again; the first time was a slip. It wasn't that he didn't love him, but the last time he'd given his heart away like this he'd gotten so hurt.

"Yes Francis."

"Jay…" he'd never really felt love before, with his past history and all. And he'd never really loved anyone in return; it was hard for him to trust in that way. But some part of him knew this was different though, knew he was sincere, and knew the way he felt about this boy…"I love you too."

That wasn't the response he was expecting; he was expecting a blow up, or a break up, or some sort of lie to let him escape, but not that. He was excited and scared and unsure of what this would mean for them now; could they get past these problems, could they get this out in the open? All of that just left him speechless. 

But that was alright with him, Francis knew what that was like, he was having the same thoughts. But right now, the what ifs, they didn't matter. All that mattered was the half drowned, cinnamon skinned teen in front of him.

He stepped up close, and carefully pushed back the loose strands of hair plastered in his face. Sanjay looked up into his gray-blue eyes.

"Do you mean that?" his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Francis nodded silently and very softly, gently kissed him. It was just a very light brush of his lips, but it was such a tender action; it wasn't a normal kiss between them, but a silent promise.

"Okay," he finally gave.

"Ok what?"

"I…I do have some questions."

He smiled softly, reassuring that this was indeed a safe venture for him to take. "Then lets see if I can help answer them."

****

Snake was hanging out behind the garage where most of the guys went when on break. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, but nothing had dried out yet. He still sat on a crate, soggy as it was, working his way on a lit cigarette. That's where he was found by his younger friend.

"Pete's looking for you Snake."

"So?" he took a long drag off his cigarette. "Let him wait," he pulled out his pack and offered it to him. "Need a smoke?"

He shook his head. "Trying to quit."

Snake snorted. "Frankie J with no smoke. Yeah, great joke."

"I'm serious."

He groaned slightly. "Boy, what've I told you about letting chicks change you? Just because some military bitch says jump, don't mean you do it."

"Military? Where'd that come from?"

"Saw your wreck parked out that way," he said casually, shoving the pack back into his pocket. "No other reason to be out that way, though I never pegged you for a green collar."

Francis panicked a moment there. Snake wasn't one to drop this sort of thing; it'd gotten to the point where he'd stopped trying to convince him he didn't have a girlfriend in hopes it'd shut him up. And it had until now.

"Lemme guess, good girl trying to piss off daddy or something?"

"Or something," he mumbled.

"Could to better, all I'm saying."

Francis just muttered something then headed back inside. Snake watched him go; he still wasn't his old self, he was still hiding something. And he couldn't do that. He had to find out what was going on, and the best place to start was that mysterious girlfriend of his…

****

Sanjay was up late, finishing a paper that would be due the moment he showed up for class in the morning. The key strokes filled the room with a ticking melody. Suddenly it was interrupted with a _Ding!_ from a message window that popped up to obscure his text document.

_**Tootie:** What's going on?_

He blinked, caught off guard for a bit by that. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, needing break. Then he responded after making sure he'd saved his paper.

 **Sanjay:** Just working on a paper. You?

_**Tootie:** Wondering why your mom called my house earlier._

**Sanjay:** What??

_**Tootie:** Your mom called my house at about 4 wondering when you'd come home._

He froze at that. He and Francis had gone away that afternoon, went and spent a few hours in Brightburg; no one knew who they were, so they could act like a normal couple for once. He hadn't told his mother that though; he'd told her that he was going over to a friend's house to work on the paper he was now finishing. She must have just assumed that "friend" was Tootie.

_**Tootie:** I covered for you, but I want to know why._

He hesitated before writing his answer. Sanjay: I can't Tootie.

_**Tootie:** I don't like being used as a cover Sanjay._

**Sanjay:** I didn't mean to Tootie.

_**Tootie:** I won't do it again you know._

**Sanjay:** I know…

_**Tootie:** Not without warning._

**Sanjay:** It won't happen again, I promise.

_**Tootie:** If you'd tell me about what's going on I could help._

He hesitated again. **Sanjay:** I can't Tootie. I'm sorry.

****

It was a study hall period in the library as usual. Timmy realized he should have been working on some sort of homework assignment, but he wasn't. Text book and notebook were open and waiting, pencils and pens on the desktop, as well as his head in his folded arms and headphones on to drone out everyone else. A doodle on his paper became practically 3-dimensional and tried to get his attention.

"Timmy, Timmy," Poof kept poking. "Timmy wake up."

He ignored the poking, half asleep with his music on. It wasn't until he felt the vibration through the table as books were dropped on the table top. He half groggily looked up, and took off one headphone, to see who had come to his table.

"Something the matter sunshine?"

The black haired girl glared at him through her glasses as she dropped more things onto the table.

"Great, what'd I do this time?"

"You didn't do anything-the world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Ouch. What's eating you Tootie?"

She mumbled a bit and sat down, opening the top most binder as it to work on some assignment. He knew this wouldn't work, so he mentally counted down as he removed his other headphone and turned the music off. She caved now, slamming her pencil down on the hardwood surface.

"You think you know a gut, I mean, seriously."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

She shot him a very vicious look that was too similar to one of her sister's. "Sanjay is not my boyfriend."

"What's wrong with Sanjay? His boyfriend dump him or something?"

She was all ready to rant about her friend's lying, and ditching, and secrecy lately. But once she took a second and realized what the brunette has said, she was surprised.

"Wait, he has a boyfriend?"

"You didn't know?" then he realized maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Uh no, I didn't. and more importantly how do you know that?"

Timmy shrugged, "We sorta talk during Crocker's class."

"Oh great, so he'll tell you and not me. Uhhu," but she had to admit that it made sense; the secrecy, the difference in behavior; a boyfriend would be a good reason for that. She knew how his parents were, or at least what she'd told her about them. Still, she felt a bit betrayed that he wouldn't tell her; didn't he trust her?

"Look, all I know is that he's afraid of people finding out cause the other guy isn't outted. So just keep it on the down low, alright."

She sighed, loosing the last bit of her anger finally. "Yeah I know," she looked to him now. "Any idea who?"

He shrugged, replacing his headphones, "Nope. But I'm sure when he wants to he'll tell us."

"Or at least you."

"Please, you're still his number one gal pal."

She chuckled a little at that, but it did make her feel better. At least now she wasn't out for blood anymore. Still, she really didn't want to loose her friend like this. But she understood, so hopefully he'd be able to tell her soon then, because she really was happy for him.


	14. Chapter 14

He'd gotten in late this morning. The night before Snake had forcefully dragged him out bar hopping, as was becoming the weekly habit. Luckily, since the first night, Francis had been sure not to over do it and get into a drunken stupor on the military base again. But last night, Snake or someone must have slipped him something because he quite literally went out in the middle of it all and didn't recall anything that happened after that, until he woke up, once again, in Shandy's motel room. Francis drank and he smoked, but he didn't touch anything more hard core than that; so whatever had made him black out came from a third part source.

The fact that he'd been drugged didn't bother him as much as the fact that he couldn't remember what he'd done while drugged. He could loosely recall the conversation before the memory lapse; Snake had been once again trying to pry into his love life and had suggested getting laid as always. His worse case scenario involved the older teen following through with that in his incapacitated state. Just the thought that he might have cheated on Sanjay…

He'd been standing under the shower spray for who knew how long. The warm water had given out sometime ago, but it was running nearly clear because of how long it'd been flowing. He just stood under it, leaning forward so the water would run down in patterns between the old scars and scratches. Just wanting, hoping the water could wash away any forgotten memories from the night before. But it would never work, it never did. He sighed, and finally deciding the water was too cold for him, he reached to turn the shower knob off. The water cascade died down, but he still stood there, waiting until the very last drop had touched him.

The half moth eaten shower curtain was pushed back and a near-see through old beach towel was grabbed before the bathroom was vacated. The apartment itself was quiet, a bit too quiet. He chanced a look into the living room, but it was vacant of any persons; Chuck must have left while he was in the shower. Good riddens though; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the old drunk anyways. He didn't dwell on it any further, and went to his room to finish drying off before getting dressed.

"You know you're missing a bed frame right?"

Francis practically jumped out of his skin at that. There, laying sprawled on his falling apart mattress was the Hindi boy, dressed in a short sleeved shirt and his hair pulled back.

"Gah! Sanjay!?" he quickly caught his towel before it fell far enough to expose himself. "What're you, how did you, why're you?"

He chuckled a little at his reaction, though he couldn't help but appreciate the nearly naked form before him. "Ooo, take it all off."

"Jay," his tone was still surprised, but also embarrassment and panic; he shut the door quickly, cutting them both off from whatever prying eyes there could be out there. "This is serious."

"Seriously hott," Sanjay chuckled a little again and sat up from his center fold sprawled pose. "So you blew me off for a shower?"

"What? I didn't…" his memory clicked in as he said it.

"I offered to help with your grocery shopping. We were supposed to meet at the Wall-2-Wallmart about an hour and a half ago."

Francis sigh-groaned, and ran his hand through his still wet hair. "I'm sorry Jay. It was a rough night and I…"

"Are you ok?"

"What?"

He got up on his knees to be more level with the standing boy. Francis looked down to him, still having several inches above him; he looked into his soft teal eyes. Sanjay lightly placed his hand on one of the exposed and slightly dampened pecs; the older boy couldn't help the shiver that sent throughout his body.

"Are you ok Francis?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll live."

"Then I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really," then he lightly kissed him to reassure him of his words. "But if you really feel like you have to make it up to me, we could probably work something out."

He raised an eyebrow at that. Sanjay just grinned a bit mischievously at him.

"Wanna know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know…do I?"

Sanjay just grinned and leaned in closer to him, running both his hands down that damp chest, sending more sensual shivers through the taught muscles. His tanned palms reached lower, over the stomach muscles and dangerously close to the towel's edge.

He reached from reflex and grabbed the one wrist warningly. "Jay…"

"What? You're practically already all undone as it is."

He still gave him a warning look, but there was a bit of panic in his eye too. Sanjay could see that, so he did raise his hands up back towards the top of his stomach, softly giving him a smile.

"Relax, remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I know Jay," he sighed, mostly at his own inability to relax 100% with this.

And he even knew nothing "major" would happen either. They had indeed had "the talk", and Sanjay had explained that "gay sex" didn't mean "anal sex", and that it also didn't mean that both partners had to receive. He'd also made it clear that he wasn't going to ready for that himself anytime soon, and Francis was totally alright with that. It actually wasn't even the "gay sex" that unnerved him; it was the fact that he was ashamed of how he would appear to his love. Believe it or not, but he really had a very poor self image of himself. Between the years of torturous foster care, and then the years of living with his drunken father, he had many scars that all weren't inflicted by other people. He'd seen the Hindi shirtless after all, and compared to him, Francis felt very…inadequate.

"I just…"

"Just what Francis?"

He looked down and away. "I just don't want to disappoint you is all."

"Is that all?" he had to stop himself from chuckling at that.

He slipped his hands back up over his chest and slipped his arms around his neck to draw him closely to him, to press right against him. His bare arm picked up the water droplets beading from his lover's hair; they rolled down his cinnamon skin and cooled it only slightly. He drew right up close to him, resting his forehead against his; he could feel the older boy's breath warm against his cheek.

"Nothing you could do would disappoint me Francis, as long as you did it for yourself and not for what someone wanted you to."

Normally that sort of sentiment he'd gawk and poke fun at, but coming from this boy, they were beautiful words to live by in his mind. He smiled softly and reached up with the hand not holding his towel, to brush a few loose wispy hairs behind his ear, turning the action into a cheek caress in the same motion.

"Really Jay?"

"Really, really."

They were leaning in close, both intending to kiss the other when all of a sudden there was a loud BANG! from the other side of the door, and a yelling voice.

"Boy where the f*ck are you and why wasn't that door locked!?!"

They both froze like deer in the headlights at that. Francis panicked; he was standing practically naked and making out with another man-this was not something he wanted his father catching him at. But at that moment he didn't have any idea what to do or how to cover this. Sanjay though was faster on his feet.

He let go and pulled away quickly, rolling back on his knees, and rolling to one side off of the mattress' edge. He dove into a pile of clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans; he tossed them to the still stunned boy.

"Put them on and go stall."

He caught the pants and pulled them on under his towel. "What about you?"

"I got it covered, just go stall."

He nodded and after getting the zipper up, he tossed the towel onto the bed then slipped out of the room. He found his father rummaging through the near empty fridge, undoubtedly searching for more beer. He cleared his throat to get his attention; the man didn't look back to him.

"Where's all the food?"

"Haven't gone shopping yet."

"And why not?" he grunted.

Francis growled right back, crossing his arms. "Gee, no reason. It's not like I do anything important around here like cleaning, or cooking, or working, or bill paying around here."

"You back sassing me boy?" he closed the fridge door and turned now towards him with a scowl; that slid off though when his eyes caught someone coming out of his son's room. "Hello, what do we have here?"

Francis turned and was momentarily stunned. He knew it was Sanjay, but it didn't look like him anymore. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, save for an emo cover bangs half in his face; he also wasn't wearing his glasses. Some how it also looked like he'd suddenly sprouted breasts. He looked very much like a girl.

"Oh, um, I'm going to go now," he sounded like a girl too.

Chuck snorted. "So that's what kept you from getting my beer. Figures."

Francis shot his father a sharp glare, but he wasn't speaking to him. "I'll take you home, just let me grab my keys."

Sanjay nodded and carefully slipped on out of the apartment, making sure that there was more than enough distance between him and the older man so he couldn't look through the charade. Look he did, but he didn't figure it out. Once he was out, Chuck finally made a comment.

"Quite a nice piece of tail you got there. No wonder you don't want to share."

Francis growled warningly at that as he moved to grab his keys.

"Bet Snake would like a taste of that."

He froze half through the door. So his so-called friend had been talking to his father, trying to unravel the mystery of his dating; just perfect. If he told Snake about seeing his "girlfriend" the he'd never drop it until he'd get a chance to see "her". And there was no way he was letting him anywhere near his Sanjay.

"I wouldn't mind it either."

Again he growled. "Get a job you lame ass drunk," then he slammed the door as he left.

Sanjay was waiting by the stairs for him. Francis just came down the hall towards him, and grabbed his arm as he started down the stairs.

"Ah, is everything…"

"Just move," he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger in check.

Sanjay did as he was told. The two of them descended the stairs, heading for the front building exit.

****

They pulled into an empty parking lot belonging to the old burned out Nasty Burger; Francis' group had actually been the ones that'd set it on fire a few years ago. They'd driven in silence, but now that they were parked, he finally let it out.

"That no good son of a-"

"Francis, don't talk about your dad that way."

"And why not," he growled a bit at that. "I've told you what he's like, what he's done. And you heard what he said."

"It was only words Francis."

"But he could've done it if I'd given him a chance."

"But I knew you wouldn't," he reached over and lightly put his hand on his thigh.

He looked over to the Hindi; looked into those deep trusting teal eyes. He slipped his hand over his and clasped it.

"Doesn't mean I wanna kill him any less."

"I know."

He lifted the cinnamon colored hand up and kissed its top. Sanjay smiled with a little blush at the chivalrous action.

"You know, you make a pretty convincing girl," Francis reached over and brushed back the emo combed bangs only to have them ball back. "How'd you pull this off?"

He took his hand back and reached under his short and pulled out a set of balled up socks which he handed off. Then he reached behind his back, still under his shirt, and untied the other shirt he had that was holding them there; he also handed off the shirt.

Francis was just stunned at that. "How did…?"

"Well this isn't my first impromptu drag outfit you know."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really?"

Sanjay just grinned a bit sheepishly at that, then switched the topic, "Besides, I figured since we were getting out of there, we might as well go do the shopping and to do that you'll need those."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting…"

He reached behind his seat and showed the pair of sneakers he'd also apparently grabbed from the bedroom. Francis was impressed; Sanjay just smirked.

"So get dressed and we'll go get you some food."

"You're too good Jay."

"Don't worry, you can make it up to me later."

****

The pair went to the local Wall-2-Wallmart to do Francis' shopping. The store was so huge that no one would notice that they were "together". Plus it helped that Francis was still technically banned from the store, a fact he'd neglected to tell Sanjay. But they got through the shopping without any problems; it wasn't either's ideal date, but it was more the fact that they could be together that mattered. So with shopping done and assorted grocery items in the truck bed, they were headed towards the military base to drop the Hindi at home.

"Ok Francis, you can let me off here."

He kept going.

"Or here is good."

He still kept going. The main gate was looming closer.

"Really, I can walk from here," Sanjay tried; since the main gate had reported Francis' truck being regular, they'd been stopping about a half mile from the gate and Sanjay had been walking the rest of the way. "Francis?"

"Your mom's working until six right?"

"Yeah…"

"So we have three hours."

"For…?"

"Well as I recall," he kept focused on the road. "We were interrupted earlier, and I still owe you a little something, don't I?"

Sanjay smirked and blushed a little at that coment. "Oh, so you remembered."

"So what you say Jay?" he looked from the corner of his eye as he pulled up to the main gate.

"I say I guess I'll need to get my I.D. out then, hu."

He fished his wallet out of a pocket and showed the guardsman; he let them go in. Francis still remembered the way through the crossed streets to the Walker household. The truck pulled into the driveway, and before it was turned off Sanjay was out and checking the surroundings to see if any neighbors were watching."

"Relax G.I. Joe," Francis came over and started to pull him, from behind, close to himself.

"Not out here," he pulled away quickly, darting for the front door, keys out and in hand. "Someone could be watching, and if they see they'll tell my mother."

"Yeah, yeah," he followed him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The door opened easily once the lock was released. Sanjay was quick in, closing a few of the most visible windows' drapes. Francis stepped in, closing the door behind himself as he did so. This was the first time he'd really gotten a good look at the inside of the house; the first time he'd been in here he had been drunk and hung over after all.

This was what he thought a home should look like; it put the flea ridden dump he lived in to shame in every possible way. He couldn't help but just stand there and marvel at it all. It almost seemed…fake.

"Hey."

He looked quick to the stairs now; he found Sanjay standing halfway up, leaning over the railing a bit.

"You coming up or what?"

Francis smirked, "Depends how much can I get away with under "or what"?"

He just grinned. "Wouldn't you like to find out," then he started up the rest of the stairs.

The older teen took that as his cue to follow, and follow quickly he did. He stepped into the bedroom doorway, finding his love again sprawled out on a bed, awaiting his arrival.

"So where were we then?"

"Come over and I'll give you a refresher," Sanjay teased a bit with that.

Francis all too willingly came over to the end of the bed. Sanjay sat up on his knees like before to get more to his level.

"Lets see, we exchanged some witty banter, and ten we were like this," he pressed up close to him, resting his hands on his chest for support.

"Oh really now," he started to lean in close for a kiss.

"Yes, save for one small detail," he'd stopped the kiss by turning his face away so he missed lip contact.

"Oh and what is that?" he asked hotly in his ear.

Sanjay grinned a bit devilishly, whispering just as hotly in his boyfriend's ear. "Take it off," he drew back now, leaning back on his elbows, still with that grin in place. "Take it all off."

"Hey now…" he said a bit warningly.

"Oh c'mon, you were practically naked before."

"But I have clothes on now."

"Please Francis," he pleaded with a puppy dog look in his eyes. "For me?"

He rolled his eyes at that, but really only so he wouldn't chuckle at him. "I'll take my shirt off."

"Then that leaves the pants for me to remove."

He had his shirt half off at that comment, so it caught him off guard for a moment, but he didn't let it show. The shirt came off, and he found the Hindi back up to his level; the shirt was quickly dropped and he was pulled close into the withheld kiss. Sanjay pressed close against his bare chest, feeling the tension melt from the muscles under his touch. Then he felt asset of hands feeling up his own front, fingering at the buttons on his shirt. He broke away from the kissing with a little laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I showed you mine, so you get to show me yours. Isn't that how it's played?"

Sanjay grinned and leaned back into his teasing pose; he slowly started to unbutton his shirt, watching for any sort of reaction. Francis couldn't stop watching him, feeling a heat rising inside of him. Sanjay barely had the last button undone when Francis practically glomped him.

The two were together on the bed now, the younger Hindi topped by the older teen. At first their lips were locked, bare chests pressed against each other, skin to skin; hearts were racing in sync. His hands danced lightly down the well toned cinnamon chest and stomach, finally getting to feel every crevice and crease; Sanjay willingly pressed to each and every touch, wantingly. Francis slipped from the kiss now, and instead turned his attention to his neck, planting kisses softly down along the collar line.

He let him, tingling with each kiss left upon his skin. He tried to keep his breathing regular, not to let his excitement quicken it and hinder his lover's chosen form of affection. Francis followed his natural lines, moving the shirt parts away to uncover the entire chest. A sotf little pleasurable moan escaped from Sanjay's lips.

"Oh Francis…"

"Mmm?" he may not have ever been with another boy before, but he knew what happy sounds were; he was happy himself that he could give him this.

Sanjay pulled him back up to him, and slipped his arms over his shoulders and around his neck. He kissed him again, softly but still with a strong wanting desire. Francis settled down close to him, kissing him back with just as much passion; he pulled his legs up and around his waist so he could press closer. Sanjay had no problem with that; he could feel him pressed closely, hotly.

The kiss was broken again as both parties desperately needed air. Francis panted a little, resting his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Sanjay shifted slightly to give him more room to do so; he slightly combed his fingers through his hair.

"Oh how I want you," he whispered breathlessly.

He looked up, back into those light teal eyes. "What did you say?"

"I…"

There was a loud creak; they both immediately froze, hearts facing in panic. Sanjay felt Francis stiffen, and was afraid at what he'd do. He held his head close to him, and looked over to the still open doorway to see what had made the sound.

Standing in the doorway was his mother. She looked neither startled, nor surprised, nor angry, or anything. She just stood there, locking eyes with her son.

"Mother…"

"I'll be in the kitchen," and then she turned and left the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Priya sat quietly with a cup of tea, in the kitchen, waiting. She just stirred the tea leaves, or felt the sides to get the warmth into her hands, but she didn't drink it. She just waited. Finally she heard the creak on the stairs as someone came down; there were a few hushed exchanges that had a heated note, but she couldn't tell what they said to each other. They reached the bottom and foot steps headed away from her. She didn't get up to stop them, just waited quietly. There were more tensed were more tensed words, then scuffing steps until Sanjay had dragged the reluctant Francis into the kitchen doorway; the older teen was clearly there against his will and refused to make eye contact.

Finally Priya spoke, "Sanjay."

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "Mother, this is my boyfriend Francis," he hooked his arm through his to ensure that he wouldn't run away. "Francis, this is my mother Priya."

Francis just stood stiffly, hands shoved in his pockets and still refusing eye contact.

"So this is why you have been so ill regular in behavior lately."

Sanjay nodded.

"And you are the boy that almost got my son arrested, are you not."

"Yes ma'am," his tone was dry.

"That was an accident. He only did that to defend me," he started to defend but the look in his mother's eye made him bite his tongue.

She took another moment to look them over inspectingly; she'd been married to two military men in her life, so she wasn't without some added skills to be able to read people aside from her maternal intuition.

"Alright," she said simply.

Francis looked up slightly at that; he could feel the tension ease from the boy at his side, so that single word must've meant something good. But whatever it was he hadn't caught it. Priya now took a sip of her tea, no longer watching the two of them like a waiting tabby.

"You should go get Sairi. I'll start dinner tonight."

He nodded, "Alright."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she looked back to the other boy now.

He immediately looked away at that, and took a step away from Sanjay, slipping out of his grasp. "I need to get back home."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Yeah…" this whole situation was unnerving him, and all he wanted to do was get out of there right now.

He stepped back again and headed for the front door. Sanjay was a little confused by that, and afraid at the same time. He looked to his mother for a moment; Priya nodded for him to go after him. And after him he did go.

"Francis wait!"

He was halfway into his truck when the younger teen came out after him. Every part of him was telling him to run, to get out of there as fast as he could. But at hearing him call out his name, he just couldn't do that to him. So he left the door open, but had the keys sitting in the ignition. He looked down at his hands resting on the wheel when he came over, not looking at those asking teal eyes.

"Francis, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Francis, I know we were trying to avoid this, but it's alright."

"Yeah, uhhu."

"Really, my mother doesn't care," he reached to touch his hand, to give him some of his certainty. "As long as we're safe and happy, she'll be supportive…"

He pulled away before the t ouch was made; he turned the action into a reach to turn the keys, but they both saw it for what it really was.

"I have to get the groceries home," his tone was so stale.

Sanjay could feel his heart breaking, but he knew if he tried to push him into this he'd only end up pushing him away. So he nodded and stepped back so the door could close. Still not looking to him, not wanting to see the hurt he'd caused, Francis closed his car door and turned the truck into reverse. It backed out and started down the street, heading for the main gate.

He didn't want to look back, he knew he shouldn't. He was scared about what this would do to them; if one person knew then more would, and he just couldn't handle that. It hurt him to run like this, but deep in his heart he knew it would hurt even more to look back at what he was running from, what he had hurt.

But from the corner of his eye he caught the reflection in the rear view mirror. Standing in the middle of the road, watching him go, was Sanjay, alone and forlorn. And that just killed him inside.

****

Francis spent the next few days avoiding Sanjay; whenever they crossed paths in the hall, he'd take an alternate route. He just couldn't face him after what happened. He was using every possible excuse he could to keep himself too busy to spend time with him; he was working overtime, going out with the guys at night, anything really. He'd even picked back up smoking.

Right now it was between class periods. The delinquents were taking up residency outside the wood shop room in the basement, making fun of whoever walked on by. Ashley and Marrion were sitting on the floor, while Francis was standing, leaning against a wall doing the least amount of talking. He saw the Hindi come down the stairs he spotted him; he pushed away from his spot and ducked into the boys' locker room.

"Hey where you going?" the red head asked, getting no response.

"Forget him," Ashley yawned. "He's been off his rocker lately."

"Oh right."

Sanjay had missed seeing his quarry leave, but he did recognize the two underclassmen as friends of his. So he headed over to them. "Hey you two, where's Francis?"

"Depends who's asking," Ashley tossed his hair out of his face, looking up to him. "Oh, just a nerd."

Sanjay growled, crossing his arms. "Look, do you know or what?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Marrion looked up to him now.

The blonde smacked his friend's arm. "Not like that you dope," he turned his attention back to the foreign kid, "Depends, how much it worth to you?"

He narrowed his eyes at him, uncrossing his arms and readjusting his stance. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this sort of thing. Just tell me if you've seen him or not."

"Or you'll do what, force me to accessorize properly."

Sanjay was unamused by that comment. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"He went in the locker room," the red head chimed in before the blonde could make a comeback.

"Thank you," Sanjay turned now and went that way.

Ashley hit his friend upside the head. "Dude, why'd you go and do that!"

"You were pushing him into a fight."

"So? I could've taken on a gay nerd."

"Who's like a marine?"

"Oh…right," Ashley looked away, resituating his seat on the floor. "Well still could've taken him."

****

"Smoking in the boys room again, hu?"

Francis heard the locker room door open, but at the sound of the voice he quickly dropped the lit cigarette into the nearest toilet and flushed it. When he turned around he found the one person he had been so desperately trying to avoid.

"Jay…"

"I thought you were quitting that."

He shrugged, "What you gonna do."

"You've been avoiding me."

He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked away a bit. "Just got busy suddenly."

"I can tell when you're lying Francis."

He half snorted at that.

"Don't do this to me again."

"Do what?"

"Push me away," he was struggling to keep his tone from cracking. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me, we can talk it out."

"I told you I just got busy."

"Well you're not busy now."

Francis mumbled a bit at that.

"So start talking."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Francis please. If this is about my mother catching us, it really is alright. I told you she doesn't care, and we talked it over and it's alright."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. If you'd just come over and formally meet, you'll see…"

"And when would it stop," he snapped at that. "First your mom, then eventually your step-dad, and my dad, then everyone else in the world? I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

Francis looked away again.

Sanjay fought back the tears he knew wanted to come as he made the realization. "So you only want me in secret. The minute it gets out, I'm suddenly I'm not good enough for you anymore, is that it?"

"Well that's what we agreed to, isn't it."

"I thought we'd moved past that."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," he moved past him, heading for the exit.

Sanjay grabbed his arm fast, and just hard enough to hold him back. "Please," he pleaded. "You don't have to do this."

"Let go Jay," he said as coldly as he could.

He let his grip slip and the older teen pulled away and continued towards the door. Sanjay couldn't hold it in anymore; he could feel his throat tighten and his vision started toy blur a little bit.

"You said you loved me Francis."

He paused at the door, every fiber of his being screaming for him to go back, to fix what he'd just done. He wanted to protect that boy from people who hurt him this way, not add to it. That meant he had to protect him from himself now…

****

_Bam, bam, bam, twap, ching-ching. Bam, bam, bam, twap, ching-ching._

Even with the door closed the pattern echoed down the hallway. Tootie usually didn't frequent this particular part of the school; this wing housed the senior's row of lockers, the teacher's lounge, the wood shop, and her destination-the weight room. It was a free period, and she had thought she and Sanjay had made plans to work on a class project together, but when she'd gotten to the library her partner was no where to be found. The teacher on duty told her she'd signed out to come down here. She had no idea why he'd come down here, so she came to investigate as to what was going on with her best friend.

Sure enough when she opened the door, there was the Hindi boy; he was dressed in his gym clothes, glasses-less, hair pulled back, and beating out his frustrations on a hanging punching bag. She came in quietly, watching for a few moments; he didn't seem to notice she was there.

 _Bam, bam, bam,_ he punched the bag hard in expertly marksman spots. _Twap,_ he spun and kicked it in a very unmilitaristic style. _Ching-ching,_ he stepped back, lightly panting, letting the bag swing a moment before he steadied it. He moved to repeat his actions once most of the momentum had worn off.

"What do you want Tootie?" his voice was sharp and sudden; it nearly made her jump.

"Oh, uh, I was looking for you," she shook off her surprise at that. "We were going to work on our project, remember."

"Sorry," _Bam,_ "It slipped," _Bam,_ "My mind," _Bam, twap._

"Are you alright Sanjay?"

"Why," _Bam,_ "Wouldn't I," _Bam, bam,_ "Be?" _Twap!_

She put her hands on her hips, "If nothing was wrong, why would you have to blow off steam?"

He grabbed the bag and turned on her hard snapping, "What are you now, my mother?!"

She held her ground; she wasn't easily intimidated after so many years of abuse from her older sister. "I thought I was your best friend."

He looked away and down for a moment, then went back to his routine. _Bam, bam, bam, twap, ching-ching._

"Sanjay…"

"Leave me alone," his voice was still hard, like he was trying to force out all of his emotions. "Either I beat this thing, or some guy's face in. and this thing won't sue."

_Bam, bam, bam, twap, ching-ching._

She watched him for another moment or two, trying to read him. His body language was so stiff and anger filled. But the rigidness was because he was trying not to feel any pain.

"Did he break up with you?"

His punch missed its mark and slid along the side of the bag. He quickly recoiled from that, trying not to draw attention to his slip.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Your boyfriend. Did he break up with you?"

He slipped again and there was no recovering it this time. "I'm not dating anyone."

She gave him a "not buying it" look. "Timmy told me Sanjay, accidentally, but he still told me."

He growled, grabbing the bag to steady it. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Sanjay."

"Look Tootie," he turned on her again, not as viciously, but still with that coldness. "It's none of your business, so don't get involved, alright."

"You're my best friend Sanjay," she said very plainly. "And if something or someone is hurting you it is my business."

"Well not this time," he turned back to his bag. "It'd just," _Bam,_ "Be better," _Bam, bam,_ "If you," _Twap,_ "Left," _Ching-ching._

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but she gave. "Fine, but if you go pushing everyone away like this you won't have anyone left you know."

That broke him. He grabbed the bag as if to steady it, but he didn't let it go; he just held onto it, resting his forehead against it. His body language just loosened and it almost looked like he wanted to collapse. He was finally letting himself feel.

She came over and lightly touched his shoulder. "It's ok Sanjay."

"No…no it's not," he swallowed hard. "I…I can't do this."

She hugged him from behind now; she knew what he was going through better than most. "It feels like it, and will for a while, but it won't alwayts."

He shook his head; he'd been through this before too, but a part of him knew this was different. But for her sake, he lied,

"I hope so Tootie. I really do."

****

It was as if none of it had ever happened. He suffered through the dredges of a school day like before. He fudged his way through another inspection just to cut his boss some costs at work like before. And then he dragged himself back to the pitiful rat hole he claimed as his home, like before. To everyone else there had been no changes to his life, only he knew of what he'd thrown away, and for what? He felt so hollow inside.

He'd come home to an empty apartment. On some level he was upset with that; yet with his worthless father absent, he might be out job hunting. But on that small level, deep inside, he didn't want to be alone. It just made him feel emptier.

So in his usual routine he looked to see what creditor or billing service wanted his money this week. It was the same as always; they all wanted more money than he had, all at the same time. He sighed, discarding the envelopes where he'd found them an turned to look in a cabinet. He scooped out a cu of dry cat food, ten headed to his room; sitting in the window waiting was the orange flea bitten feline.

"Looks like someone's lonely too hu?" he opened the window and sat on the sill before putting the cup down; the cat immediately started devouring it. "At least you're happy," he sighed and lightly stroked the animal.

He was a fool and he knew it. No one in his life had ever cared about him like that boy did. Not his mother, father, Shandy, and none of the unnumbered foster families he'd been with; not eve any members of his crews over the years. Sanjay had been the only one who cared about what he wanted, what he felt, and hadn't tried to make him something he wasn't; all he'd ever done was try to help him figure himself out really. And he'd just tossed all of that aside, and for what? For social acceptance? No one would ever accept him for himself; he had a reputation and too much history. Did he do it out of fear? Fear of rejection, or loosing him? Either way it was a worthless excuse.

The truth at the heart of it all really was that he loved that boy, and he would do anything for him, and being apart like this was killing him.

The front door slammed hard; the cat jumped.

"You here boy?!"

Francis grumbled, half considering climbing out onto the fire escape to hide out of sight. But before he had a chance to move, his bedroom door was pushed open hard; there was the old man, clearly smelling of hard whiskey and vodka.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Francis spat, picking up the now empty food dish; Carnage ran off now with no food to keep her occupied and a fight coming on.

"My house and I can do whatever I want."

He snorted. "When you start paying the bills it'll be your house."

Chuck snarled and grabbed his son's arm as he tried to pass. Francis stiffened out of habit; he was used to the physical nature his father had while drunk.

"Where's she?"

"She who," he carefully watched for any sign that his father would react violently.

Chuck watched him too, but it was in a drunken fuzz. That answer didn't seem to be what he wanted, so he tightened his grip. Francis' muscles tightened more.

"Don' go pulling that BS on me boy."

"Can't tell you what I don't know old man," he hissed as the told tightened more.

"I broke it once, I'll do it again," his threat was heavy on his alcohol soaked breath. "Where you hiding that piece of tail? It ain't polite not to share."

He growled hard, narrowing his slate colored eyes into vicious daggers. "Like I would ever tell you where he is."

"You'll tell me boy, or else…" then his whiskey mulled brain caught up to what he'd said. "He? I'm talking about that girl…"

"That was a boy you asshole," he was able to pull out of his grasp now in that confused moment.

Chuck just starred at his son like he was some freakish alien that had just burst out of a cow's stomach. At first he was confused as he tried to process what he'd just said, and then it turned to revulsion as it sunk in, and finally it became anger.

"No son of mine is a faggot, I won't allow it."

Francis snorted, but still glared at him viciously. "You haven't been a father to me in years, so you forfeit the right to call me _son_."

"Why you…" he balled his fists, his anger boiling.

"That's right Chick," he spat. "Your son is dating another man. How's that bode over for you, hu? Your work to push all the women out of his life has back fired because now he's a frickin fairy. Are you happy now _DAD_ , , do I finally live up to your expectations?!"

That was the breaking point and he missed it. Chuck's drunken temper snapped and his fist connected with his son's face. Francis fell back a few steps, having missed the sign, so he got hit and could feel the break in the skin. His eyes flashed with anger and hatred as he looked to the man that claimed to be his father; Chuck was showing no remorse for his actions. In fact he was cracking his knuckles, readying to go another round.

"You gonna take all that back or am I gonna have to beat it out of you boy?"

Francis dropped the cup in his hand and balled his fists, glaring. "Bring it on old man. I'd like to see you try it."

****

Priya had taken the day off from work so she could sit down and have a talk with her son. She didn't want to reprimand him; she just wanted to be caught up to speed. She had always been in support of his life choices as long as he was happy and safe with his decisions. She understood though why he had kept this relationship a secret, but she wanted to let him know that he didn't have to. Unfortunately, since she'd discovered the secret, the boy had been very depressed and keeping to himself. She was afraid that she'd made something go wrong, and wanted to help him through this the best she could. But when he'd come home, he hadn't been in a talkative mood; she was hoping to get him alone after dinner then.

As they were in the middle of their meal, the teen, the preschooler, and their mother, the sound of an engine in the driveway was heard.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" she put her napkin down to get up.

"I'll go see," Sanjay offered, tossing his napkin on his empty plate. "I'm finished anyways."

She sighed; she could tell this was an aversion tactic. She'd made no attempt to veil her desire to talk to him, and he knew it. So the quicker he could get away from her, the easier it was to avoid it.

There was a knock at the door now; the engine had quieted a moment or two ago.

"I'm coming, hang on."

He undid the deadbolt then turned the door knob. The minute the door was open, he froze; his heart stopped, his breath faded from his lips, and his eyes went wide. There standing on his door step was the last person he thought he'd see; the last person he'd ever want to see in this kind of state.

"Oh gods, Francis," his words were a choked gasp.

The older teen managed a smirk, despite the bruises and cut across his face. "Hey Jay," his voice was hoarse as well, hinting that the trauma was more than skin deep from this beating.

"Wh-What happened to you?" it seemed too surreal to be really happening.

"I told my father about you…about us. I told him I'm gay."


	16. Chapter 16

The hospital waiting room was a buzzed with activity. People with problems ranging from a cold to a nail through a palm, sat around waiting to be looked at. Most seats were taken, s the less injured were standing. There was a small area set aside for young children to be entertained in; that's where they were waiting.

Priya sat on the paisley carpet with her daughter in her lap; Sairi was focused on the talking train on the television in the corner. Her attention though was more diverted to her son, who was pacing back and forth when he wasn't fidgeting between seats.

"Sanjay you need to calm down," she tried to sooth his nerves, but failed.

They had been at the hospital for nearly two hours; it'd taken just over half of that until a doctor was available to see Francis. During the wait he'd explained what had happened, unashamed really seeing as he was used to this, and he'd just kept apologizing to Sanjay for how he'd acted. It'd broke the boy's heart that he was so more concerned about his feelings than his own well being. And when the nurse had finally come for him, Sanjay had to be practically pried away from his side. That was over a half hour ago though, and with each moment that passed he became more agitated and worried.

"Getting yourself worked up like this won't help any," she tried again to reach his deaf ears. "I'm sure he will be alright."

"But what if he's not?" the reality of the words hit him hard once they'd left his lips. "Oh gods…"

"Shh now, don't speak that way," she motioned for him to come over to her side; he did crouching to her level before she put an arm around him, holding him close. "He seems like a strong boy, so I'm sure he'll be okay."

He teared a little and hugged his mother, trying to draw some of her reassurance. Their embrace jostled the preschooler out of her hypnotic trance on the TV to see what they were doing.

"Hey."

"Sorry Sairi," Priya let Sanjay go a little bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother's friend is hurt, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry _brandhu_. Is he gonna be okay?"

Sanjay took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to stave off any more tears. He only nodded a response to her question.

"I'm sure he will be Sairi," Priya said for him, lightly running her fingers through her daughters ponytail.

"Pry-yah Walker?"

The three Hindis looked up at the nurse who'd called that out. Sanjay was the first to his feet and he practically ran over. It took his mother an extra moment to get up, first getting Sairi off her lap.

"It's Priya," she corrected, coming over.

"Oh right," the nurse folded over a paper to look at another on her clipboard. "Ah yeah, your stepson is in room 103 and you can take him home now."

At the room number Sanjay had booked it down the hallway, nearly taking out an orderly with a cart of towels and toiletries on it. He actually passed the room in his haste; the door was open so he missed the room's number. But he could see the boy in the room, pulling back on his shirt.

"Francis!"

He didn't even get half a second to turn around to see who had called out his name before he was attacked. Luckily he wasn't far from the bed's edge, so the two hell ontp that. He managed to twist enough to see who it was.

"Ah, Sanjay…"

Any further rebuke was cut short by a frantic kiss; he just needed to feel him, to make sure he was really alright. Francis was surprised, but wasn't against the action; he managed to pull the younger teen off to one side just enough, without breaking the lip lock, so he could be facing beside him. The kiss did end, though he still wasn't fully convinced.

"Are you ok? What did the doctors say?"

Now he could really look him over. Before when Francis had shown up on his door step, he'd still been covered in blood spots with heavy bruised patches. But now the bruises had lightened, and aside from a small bandaged here or there, and a few small scratches, he didn't look any more worse for wear.

"Relax Jay, I'm fine," he offered him a bit of a smile for reassurance. "I've had worse and lived after all."

"There was just so much blood, and you…I thought…"

He lightly stroked his cheek; Sanjay leaned into the touch and placed his hand over his to make it last longer.

"Don't ever do this to me again."

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try."

****

"Mrs. Walker?"

Priya had been standing outside the doorway, her presence unnoticed by either of the boys; she wanted t give them this small intimate moment. She looked to the left at the sound of her name. there waiting was a man in a white coat.

"Yes doctor?" she turned now to give him her full attention.

"A word please?"

She looked in on the boys for a second, silently apologizing for cutting their moment short before putting her daughter down.

"Go keep your brother company for a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded and happily went to go bother them. Priya turned her whole focus back to the doctor now.

"How is he doctor?"

"He'll be fine. No fractures, mostly bruising and shallow cuts. He'll just be sore for a day or two."

"That's good news."

"I had to call the police Mrs. Walker."

"For what reason?"

He gave her a knowing look. "I know Francis James quite well Mts. Walker. You and I both know you're not his stepmother," he held up his hand to stop whatever excuse she was about to give. "I know his family history. I called the police to report Charles James for child abuse."

She nodded, relieved; she had been half afraid he'd suspected she was trying to pull some form of insurance fraud.

"They have him in custody by now I'd assume, and they'll probably want to talk to Francis."

"So you'll be keeping him over night?"

"Oh no, he's perfectly fine to be discharged. What I need to know is your real relation to him."

She looked back to the room for a moment, considering what they'd want her to say I response. "He's dating my son, so in my own thoughts that makes him my son too."

He couldn't help the flicker of a smile at the sincerity in her words. "Well in that case I don't see any reason not to release him into your custody Mrs. Walker, provided this contact number you gave is current."

She nodded.

"Then he's all yours. Just be prepared for a visit from the police in the coming days, and make sure to sign him out at the nurse's station."

She nodded again, "Thank you doctor."

****

Tootie volunteered as a candy striper at the hospital twice a week; volunteer work always helped you look good on collage applications after all. Tonight was one of her nights. She was actually just finishing her shift, pushing her cart through the waiting area to get to the nurse's station to drop off the cart. She got about halfway there when from the corner of her eye she could've sworn she spotted a familiar face; not that that was out of the ordinary here.

So she paused and took a look; sitting over in the kids are were not one, but two familiar faces. Francis she'd seen around a few times; he was a street fighter after all. But seeing Sanjay there startled her. He looked ok, but then that meant someone in his family must've been hurt. She was about to abandon her cart to go to him…

"Alright we're ready to go."

She saw his mother go over to them; she went over and got the little Indian girl Tootie assumed was Sanjay's sister. He then stood up, and to her shock, offered a hand up to the older boy. Even more of a shock was that Francis took it, and even after he was standing, he still held the hand. And the group of four left together.

The whole show, the whole exchange shocked Tootie. She knew her friend was gay, and that he was seeing someone sure, but Francis?! She might've read it wrong, she was a distance way, but why else would the two of them be associating with each other, with Sanjay's family even, especially after all that had happened?

She just couldn't believe it.

****

They made it back to the base pretty late. No one really talked on the ride; even Sairi was quiet, half dozing on the ride. When the car stopped in the driveway, she was taken out by her brother and brought on inside. Francis wasn't quite sure what to do now; he could tell the woman was watching him, so he also headed inside, followed by her.

Once inside it was clear that Sanjay had gone to put Sairi to bed. So Priya went into the kitchen to take care of the dishes they'd left when they'd hastened out hours before. Again, that left Francis really not knowing what to do. He looked in the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"Yes Francis?" she didn't even have to turn around to see he was there.

"Oh, well, I…I just wanted to say thanks I guess."

"It was no problem taking you to the hospital."

"I didn't mean that…" he rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously. "I meant for not trying to murder me too."

"Not everyone is like that."

"Just the people I know."

She put down the dish towel she was whipping plates off with and turned to look at him. "Then that's a shame."

He was taken aback by the bluntness and actual sincerity within those words; so much like her son actually. He really wasn't used to people being so nice to him either.

"Francis listen," she said calmly, but non-threateningly. "Yes, I know nothing about you aside from how you framed Sanjay for those robberies."

"That was an accident…"

"I know, please let me finish," she came over to him now. "I may not know you, but Sanjay does and I trust his judgment. As long as you treat him well, and he's happy I have no problem with the two of you being together."

He had no words to say to that, so he only nodded. She lightly touched his shoulder and gave a bit of a reassuring smile.

"Now go to the front closet and find yourself any pillows or blankets you'll need for the night."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll go. I don't have to stay here."

"This isn't up for discussion," she turned back to the dishes now. "You're staying here, on the couch, until further notice."

Again he really didn't have a reaction to that. He knew this was a "motherly thing", but he'd just never really had it before…it was weird, but in a good way. If Mrs. Walker was as much like her son as he though she was, he knew there was no arguing with her. So he did just as he was told.

A few minutes later Sanjay came down the stairs, looking for any signs of his mother or boyfriend.

"Mom, where's Francis?"

The older teen reached up a hand and waved; he was lying on the couch. He saw that and came over. Francis sat up t make room for him; Sanjay sat next to him.

"Hey Jay."

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Better with you here," he slipped his hand over his, lightly intertwining fingers.

"Well I do try to be helpful every once in a while," he held his hand. "But you know if you're going to spend the night again you can sleep up in my room."

"Spend the night again?"

Both boys nearly jumped at the voice, and out of habit let go. Priya came over to face them.

"You didn't tell me about that Sanjay."

He looked away a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said calmly. "We can better discuss this in the morning. And set some ground rules for the two of you here."

Sanjay nodded. Francis was still a bit put off by all of this, but she could tell that was the case and understood.

"And no, you'll be alone in your room Sanjay," she smiled a bit, despite the finalness in her words.

"Aw, but mother," he grinned laughingly at that too.

"No buts. You're to stay on this couch Francis."

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I'd expect no less," she smiled at them again though. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Sanjay said.

Priya nodded then headed upstairs to her own bedroom. They listened, waiting to hear her door close. After the closing click was heard, Francis sat back with a sigh.

"Are you ok?" he leaned back too, watching his injured boyfriend worriedly.

"Yeah, just so much stuff…"

"Your dad?" he couldn't help the angry note in his voice there.

He looked at him curiously for a moment before realizing what it was; the Hindi boy was being protective of him, and that note in his voice said that he wanted to hurt the person who'd hurt him. He could tell that because he'd known that feeling too. And the fact that he was feeling this protective of him…well, it actually made him feel safe. It didn't make him feel emasculated as he'd thought it would. So he smiled.

"Actually your mom," he slipped his arm around him, drawing him closer. "She always like that?"

"Like what?" he happily snuggled in closer to him, though carefully.

"Like a mom, I guess."

Sanjay chuckled a little. "Yeah, she is. But it's not so bad. I told you she would be alright with us being together."

Francis nodded, "Yeah you did," he kissed the top of his head. "Thanks."

"For what?" he looked up to him.

He shrugged a little. Sanjay just smiled, understanding, so he just snuggled up closer. Francis smiled a little too and just held him close.

"You should probably go to bed Jay."

"Are you tired?"

"No, I just don't wanna give your mom any reason to hate me."

"She won't hate you."

"If I broke one of her rules…"

"Hey, she just said you couldn't be up in my room. Didn't say anything about me not being down here with you," he grinned a little mischievously.

He chuckled a little. "Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Aw alright," he feigned sadness at that; he moved away from him to get up. "Sleep tight then, and if you need anything you know where it is, he started to go.

"Hey," he leaned forward, grabbed the Hindi's wrist and pulled him back to him, surprising with a quick little kiss. "Good night Jay."

He blushed bright red as he smiled at that. "Good night Francis."

****

It was a sunny and rather humid weekend. Despite it being the weekend though, both his parents still had to work. That was aright with Timmy though; now that he was old enough to no longer need a babysitter, he didn't mind that his parents were workaholics as much.

Today he was lounging out in the backyard, sitting in a little blowup pool in nothing but a set of swim trunks and sunglasses. The radio was playing not too far away, filling the quiet with the latest manufactured pop. But with a clichéd island coconut drink in hand, and the sun over head, he didn't care; like was good.

A purple squirrel hopped on over to his side and waited a moment to see if he'd noticed. Timmy remained oblivious.

"What're you doing?"

"Chill-axing," he said simply, not looking at the talking squirrel.

"I thought we were going to do some more practice wishing today."

"Later Poof. I'm bus right now."

"You said that an hour ago," the squirrel pouted.

"Well I'm still busy."

He scowled. "You're not even doing anything."

Timmy half heartedly sighed, removed his glasses, and looked down at his god brother. "Look, you really gotta learn dude. Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow?"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Exactly," he put his glasses back on and returned to enjoying the sun. "Now go do some squirrelly thing or something."

Poof glared at him unhappily for that. Before he could argue with his older brother anymore though, someone came climbing over the back fence.

"Uh oh, crazy alert."

"What?" Timmy tilted his glasses down to see a familiar black pigtails headed his way. "What've I said about hopping over the fence Tootie?"

She dropped off from the top of the fence just before a set of blue and purple birds landed where she'd been hanging. She then jogged over to him, crossing the backyard quickly. The purple squirrel hopped off, but not top far to miss out on the conversation. She was dressed in some rather short shorts and a tank top, what with the heavy and all, but he couldn't really admire her potential hotness thanks to her old classic pigtails and glasses.

"I know, I know, but there was no time," she panted a little, but her breathlessness wouldn't hinder her eager- and panickedness. "It's an emergency."

"What is it this time, progress reports come in and you're down another half a point?"

"I'm serious Timmy!" she stressed. "I was finishing my shift at the hospital last night, and I saw…would you pay attention to me here!?!" she snatched the coconut drink from his hand.

"Hey I was drinking that."

"Timmy focus! Remember how you told me Sanjay had a boyfriend."

"Yeah…so?"

"So?! So I saw him!"

"Uh…yay?"

"Not yay!"

"Not yay?"

"We have to have an intervention or something!"

"Wait, I thought you were ok with him being gay?"

"It's not him being gay that's the problem. It's who he's gay with!"

"I don't follow…"

She grumbled, all flustered and frustrated. Timmy sat up in his little pool with just enough water to cover his lap; he repositioned his sunglasses to rest on top of his head.

"Just start over again. Now what's wrong?"

"I saw Sanjay and Francis together!"

His brain momentarily broke at that. She watched him, waiting for the blankness in his eyes to be replaced by some sort of reaction.

"Timmy?"

"Francis, as in our Francis, the bully who was held back two years, and tortured al of us-including Sanjay-when we were younger?"

She nodded.

"The same Francis who nearly got him sent to jail?"

"I know right!"

"Any by together, you mean together-together?"

"I mean holding hands and hanging out with his mom and sister, together."

"Dude…"

"I know right! It doesn't make any sense."

He got up now. "C'mon, we gotta go figure this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a Genie Gyve companion http://archiveofourown.org/works/2097144/chapters/4568223


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the Hindi isn't correct; Google translate doesn't always work at optimal levels.

The weekend was an interesting one for him so far to say the least. Saturday morning he was woken up at 4 am when Sanjay had come down to go out for his ,morning run. He hadn't intentionally woken him up, but Francis was a light sleeper when there wasn't a locked door to protect him from the outside world. After that he hadn't really gone back to sleep; the rest of the family were up around 7, so he tried his best to hang out with them. He was actually pretty good with the preschooler; he was used to handling much younger kids thanks to his days in foster care. The two of them played until some policemen came to the door to question him about his father. He went with them back to the station and by the time they were through, it was late. So he went back to Sanjay's house; where else could he go? And Priya had made it clear he could stay as long as he needed to after all.

But that was all yesterday. Today, this morning, it was a new day, a new start. It was also his birthday, not that it really mattered to him. His birthday had never been all that important of an event. He'd never really spent enough time with any family for them to notice, and his father certainly didn't care. And the only reason he even took notice of it this year was because he was now 18, no longer in the state's care, and a legal adult. He'd originally planned to drop out of school and kick his father out on this day, but since meeting Sanjay, things had changed. He really wasn't sure what his plans were anymore, but he did know he wanted to include the Hindi boy in them.

A creak from the stairs broke him from his thoughts about that. He rolled over and peeked over the armrest a bit to see who was coming down at this hour.

"Did we wake him up?"

"Shh Sairi," her brother warned her.

"But he moved."

"You're what'll wake him up if you keep talking."

Francis couldn't help but smirk a little there. He rolled back over, onto his back, and rested his arm under his head. He waved over the back of the couch with his other hand.

"I'm already awake, been for a while."

"Great," Sanjay lamented at that.

Sairi took full advantage of the release from the need for secrecy though. She ran right down the rest of the stairs, over to the couch, and jumped right on him. He sat up now, pushing her into his lap.

"Hey what's with the blitzed attack? Did I miss a memo or something?"

"Do you know what today is?" the little girl grinned.

"Um…Sunday."

She giggled, "Besides that silly-head."

"You got me, I've got no idea."

"Oh c'mon," Sanjay made his way over and leaned over the back of the couch so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What happened today 18 years ago?"

"Oh that."

Sanjay was shocked at his lack of enthusiasm, "Yes that."

"It's no big deal."

"But it's your birthday," Sairi blinked, not understanding his lack of excitement at that fact either. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah love, aren't you excited?" Sanjay let him go, waiting to see what answer he'd give to the preschooler.

"Well, I…" he wasn't sure how to answer her actually.

" _Sairi yahām̐ ānē bēṭī krpayā,_ " seems Priya had come down after her children, but instead of going to see the birthday boy, instead went to the kitchen.

Sairi got off of Francis' lad and ran off to see her mother. The older teen looked up to his boyfriend as he came around the couch's end to sit with him.

"What'd she say?"

"She was asking Sairi to go to the kitchen," he translated. "We're trying to keep her fluent in Hindi, since she wasn't born in Jaipur like I was."

"Oh, that's cool I guess. Think I could learn some?"

"Some Hindi?" he raised an eyebrow at that; Francis shrugged. "Well I don't see why not."

"Cool," he leaned back a bit. "So why'd you go letting it slip it's my birthday?"

"I had to so we could fill out your medical forms."

Francis knew very well that his medical information was practically bookmarked on the ER's network, so he knew that was a lie; his look told Sanjay that was the case too.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that," he tried. "It's your birthday Francis."

"And your point?"

"Francis."

"Look, I've told you before Jay, I don't see a point to celebrate. Never had a reason to before. It's just not a big deal for me."

"Well it is to me."

"Why?"

"Because," he looked up/over to him softly, sincerely, "If it wasn't for today, there'd be no you. And without you, I don't know where I'd be."

Francis smiled softly, touched by his love's words so much he couldn't describe how it made him feel. So instead he just pulled him close. Sanjay understood all of that though, so he smiled back and snuggled up close to him.

"So would you kill me if I wished you a happy birthday?"

"Naw, but only because it's you."

They may have been just about to kiss in that moment, but no one will ever know, because Sairi took that exact moment to pop out of the kitchen.

" _Yahām ā'ō bhā'ī!_ "

"What'd she say?"

Sanjay grinned and got up, grabbing his hand to pull him up with him." "C'mon."

"Aw, but why," he mock wined.

"Just c'mon, it's a surprise."

Sairi was getting impatient so she came over to see what was keeping them. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Help me pull him up Sairi."

"Ok," she grabbed the older boy's hand.

It was pretty comical to watch the siblings trying to pull the older teen off of the couch. Sairi was trying her darn hardest, Sanjay not so much; both boys were laughing at the scene though.

"C'mon _bhā'ī,_ " she huffed, pulling again.

Francis recognized that word vaguely after the short time he'd spent here; she called Sanjay it often enough. He let her win now, having her "pull" him up off of the couch at last.

"Oh no, looks like you won."

"Finally," she brushed her face out of her face. "Now c'mon," and she headed back towards the kitchen.

Sanjay chuckled at his little sister. "She's such a prima-donna at times. C'mon."

He stopped him by catching his wrist. The Hindi looked back to him askingly.

"What did she call me?"

He smiled and reached up with his free hand and patted his cheek. "She called you _brother_ , love."

"But why…?"

"Just c'mon already," he tugged him forward now. "You're more stubborn than an old bull."

"What?"

Sanjay just chuckled and finally got him into the kitchen. When Francis saw what was waiting in there, he actually gasped. It wasn't much, but the kitchen island had an assortment of random-and probably left over-party decorations on it, as well as a hand drawn banner made just for him. And atop all of that there was a cupcake (or muffin) like item with a candle. He was just taken aback by all of this; it wasn't much, but it was more than he'd ever gotten before. And the fact that two out of the three who put this together barely knew anything about him had cared enough to do this for him? T was almost too much for the old rough edged bully to bear.

"Do you like it?" the preschooler broke into his thoughts. "I made the banner. Didn't I do a good job on it?"

He was at a loss for words so he just nodded. Priya smiled softly, easily picking up the conflicting emotions in the boy's eyes. She took a step over and lightly patted his shoulder.

"It's alright. You're family now, and this is what families do."

"Really?" it was the stupidest thing to ask really, but it was the only thing he could say. He had no doubt this was the sort of thing families did, but the idea that he had one, was part of one?

"Of course," she reassured him with a gentile smile. "For as long as you want, you're a part of this family Francis."

He was at a loss for words again. Just like her son, she seemed to know what exactly to say to touch him deep inside. He was just so over whelmed; it was almost like everything before this moment was someone else's life and thos was who he really was, where he'd always belonged all along. For a fleeting moment a thought crossed his mind; what if all of this was just a dream? He grabbed Sanjay's hand out of reflex, needing to feel him close, to ground him t reality. Te Hindi could sense a little of that so he lightly squeezed his boyfriend's hand for reassurance. He looked to his blue-gray eyes and gave him a soft little smile.

"Happy Birthday Francis."

****

The rest of the day wasn't anything really out of the ordinary for the rest of them. Priya had her weekly Army Wives meeting in the afternoon, and Sairi went along with her to the play group with all of the other kids. Sanjay normally would take that couple of hours to finish up any homework he had left over from the weekend, but today he was finding himself distracted for some strange reason…and that reason being the idea of the older boy in the shower upstairs he decided.

So he closed his workbook and got up from the kitchen island. He quietly climbed the stairs, knowing which pressure points to avoid so as to remain silent. He didn't go to the bathroom door though; he instead went into his bedroom. He'd told his boyfriend he could use it for changing purposes, seeing as at the moment he was still only allowed to call the couch his own during the nocturnal hours. Sanjay found the discarded black jeans and gray shirt lying on the floor along with the other loose articles of clothing. He simply picked them up and folded them as he waited for the sound of the water shutting off.

Took a few more minutes bit it did come. Francis wasn't used to having hot water instantly and for his entire shower; it was so nice. Not needing to worry about someone watching, not needing to watch of anything alive coming up out of the drains; he could get used to this. He stepped out of the windowed box and grabbed a towel-a real towel without any worn spots or holes in it. He dried most of himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist before heading back to where he'd left his clothes.

When he came into the room he was half surprised to see the Hindi laying upside down on the bed. But then again, it was his room after all.

"Talk about dejavu," he chuckled.

Sanjay grinned then rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. "We've gotta stop meeting like this."

"Right. Next time you get to be naked and I'll gawk," he looked around a bit. "Where are my clothes?"

"At your place."

"No I meant the ones I left here."

"I know," he answered simply. "You know if you're going to stay here you should have more of your stuff."

"Hey I brought a change of clothes over yesterday when I came back," he tried looking in the most obvious places his clothes could have been put.

"You need more than a second shirt and a pair of briefs."

"I wear boxers," he gave up on the closet. "And it's not like I'm moving in here."

"Well why not?"

"Are you serious?" he looked over at his boyfriend now.

"Of course. My mother says you can stay for as long as you want. And now that you're 18 and your father's in jail you don't have to support him. And you don't have to be alone."

"No, I just end up on your couch."

"I'm sure I can talk my mom into letting you move into here with me."

"But people will start to notice."

"So? Let them notice," Sanjay sat up now, crossing his legs on the bread spread. "We're pretty much outted here you know. My family knows, you got into a fight with your dad over us. Of the whole school doesn't know by now, they most definitely will by tomorrow morning."

"You'd be surprised now little people talk to each other here," Francis sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "But you gotta understand here Jay."

"Understand what? I thought you were finally alright with this. You didn't have to tell your dad, you didn't have to nearly get killed by him. You broke up with me, remember."

"I did…" he sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"I love you Jay, but my friends…they're not like yours. Your group, they know you're gay and they're ok with that, right?"

"For the most part."

"You really think they'll be alright with you dating me? They don't exactly like me remember."

"Only because they don't know you like I do."

"Still, that won't matter. And then factor in the lazy asses I call friends. They won't get me being gay."

"Then forget them."

"Sanjay," he gave him a "you know I can't do that" look.

Sanjay just sighed and leaned back, still cross legged. "So you still want to hide this, hide us, from everyone."

"Not forever," he slipped his hand over his lightly. "Just a little while longer, just long enough to ease them into the idea I guess."

"And then we stop hiding from everyone?"

Francis smiled a little and closed his fingers around his hand. "Then we stop hiding from everyone. You'll get exactly what you've always wanted."

"But I already have you," he grinned softly and held his hand back.

Francis couldn't help but smile at that. He knew convincing their friends wouldn't be easy; Sanjay would probably have an easier time at it with better reactions than he would. But if he had to give up his reputation, his old life, then it was all worth it in his mind. Today hadn't been about the day he was born, but the day he was reborn, about his second chance to do something with his life. And all of that was thanks to this cinnamon skinned boy.

"Which begs to question," Sanjay continued, leaning in closely next to him. "What do you want? It's still your birthday after all, and I've yet to give you a present."

He grinned at that and leaned in closely too. The two of them kissed, drawing one another even closer to the other. The kissing got deeper, and the older boy pulled the younger to him, onto his lap. Sanjay pressed close to him, running his fingers tenderly along the lines on his chest. Each touch enflamed him, made him want so much more. The Hindi slipped his arms about his lover's neck, pressing even closer. Francis ran his calloused hands sweepingly along his sides, tracing the curvature of the muscles under the shirts. His palms came around, feeling down his chest and rested longingly at the waistline.

They broke from the kissing, needing breath and a moment. Francis rested his forehead against his; words merely wispy breaths, but heavy all the same,

"I want you Jay."

He looked up with his teal eyes into those soft steely blues.

"You and only you," he lightly brushed his lips against his; his words even softer now. "Show me."

Sanjay took a small sharp breath at that; did he really mean…

"Are you sure?"

He lightly brushed aside his bang, caressing his cheek. "Only if you want to."

He paused for a moment, listening. Francis listened too, trying to figure out what was up.

"Hear something?"

"Just waiting to see if we'd get interrupted like the last time or not," he looked back to him and smiled softly. "Guess not, hu?"

"I am a lucky birthday boy then after all, hu?" Francis chuckled and pulled his love closer. "So will you?"

"What do you think?" he kissed him again, a little hard but very lovingly.

Francis held that kiss, and held him close. Slowly he started to go back with him; Sanjay moved enough to go back with him, but to stay on top and not hurt him in anyway. And the two of them laid there like that, making out a little bit longer, just encase…

The front door opened with a slam as an excited preschooler came bounding in.

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

The boys broke from their lip lock, but half chuckled ad half groaned at that.

"I take it back, my luck sucks."

"Don't worry so much," Sanjay slid off to the side and got onto his hands and knees to lean down and give him one last quick kiss. "Next time, I owe you one."

"And I'll hold you to it."

Sanjay grinned then got off of the bed and headed down the stairs to go meet his family. Francis just laid there, still in is towel, starring a little blankly at the ceiling. And then he remembered,

"Wait, where'd you put my pants again?"


	18. Chapter 18

It was time for school again. As usual not many students were around this early. So they weren't really that concerned pulling into the parking space in the back. The truck's engine died down, and then there was silence. Francis just sat there, looking down at the keys in the ignition. Sanjay finally broke the silence with a sigh as he reached back for his book bag.

"So I'll catch you after school in the usual place then, right?"

"We could just meet back here you know."

"That wouldn't be damaging to your image? He couldn't keep all of the snarky snap out of his tone at that.

Francis shot him a little glare, but what he really wanted to do was sigh. They had had a fight on the way over here, about this actually. When Priya had assumed, not actually asked, that they could go to school together, he hadn't dared argued about it because of everything she'd done for him. But once they were in the car, he'd ranted and that just sent the son on the defensive, and it all just escalated until they reached the unhappy silence they'd arrived in.

"Jay…"

"Forget it," he reached over and opened the door. "I'll just take the bus so you can go to work or some…"

Francis cut him off by lightly grabbing his thigh. Sanjay looked back to him, door open but not out yet.

"I'm an idiot."

"But you're my idiot," he reached over and patted his cheek. "Here after school then?"

Francis nodded. The Hindi nodded back then got out of the truck. He watched him walk down the length of the building, then round the corner to the front and disappear from view. Francis sighed again and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his eyes a little. He counted to 60, and then reached for his own car door to get out.

****

Timmy stood in the front hall of t he building, waiting. Added to his normal attire he was also wearing a set of sunglasses and an ear piece. He'd been at this post for a good 45 minutes now, waiting. A small little purple thing peeked out from under his hat and yawned stretching.

"Are we at school? Why're we here so early Timmy?"

Poof waited for a response, but got nothing.

"Timmy?"

Still nothing. So he yawned again and floated on down in front of his face, in his miniature from, and poked the teenager's nose. That finally earned a response; a snore came from the still boy.

"Aw man, you're asleep."

Poof was about to try something else to wake up his godbrother. But instead the ear piece crackled with static, then a loud piercing voice, much like from childhood, blasted in the sleeping teen's ear.

"Tiiimmeeee!!!"

"GAH!" he nearly jumped right out of his pants at that; the tint fairy went flying in the opposite direction, smacked away accidentally. "Tootie! " Timmy hisses, then remembered e had to press the ear piece to be heard. "Tootie what was that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack here!"

"But it woke you up, didn't it?"

"Yes, I mean no."

"Uhhu," she didn't sound like she was buying that. "No sign of the target on my end. How're you doing?"

He rolled his eyes slightly. "If I'd seen him I'd tell you."

"Yeah if you're awake."

"I wasn't asleep!"

Poof floated back over and sat on Timmy's shoulder. "Yeah you were."

"Oh shut up."

"You're still pressing the button dude."

Timmy let go of the button and slapped his forehead. Poof giggled at that; he got a glare for it.

"Sorry Timmy."

"This is just so stupid," he mumbled, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. "I get the intervention, but all of this covert stuff?"

"Why are you guys even doing an intervention? If you're friend's happy why mess with it?"

Timmy wasn't paying attention to what his little brother was saying. He'd removed the ear piece and was examining it. He was still stuck on his own rant after all.

"I mean really, where does she even get this stuff?"

"Timmy are you ignoring me?"

"It's like so super spy, 007 stuff. What normal 15 year old has this kind of tech…"

"TIMMY!!"

He fumbled with the ear piece; the volume was loud enough for him to hear it even though he wasn't wearing it. He caught it before it fell and jammed it back in his ear quickly.

"What?!?"

"Keep your ear piece in."

"It wasn't…wait, are you watching me?"

Timmy looked around, trying to find some sort of camera or something. Poof looked around too, but there didn't seem to be anything.

"Stop looking around an watch the door."

"How can you see me?" Timmy turned back towards the door. "And hey, if you can see me why can't you just watch the door yourself?"

Tootie offered no answer over the communicator.

He tapped the piece once or twice incase the connection was the problem, but still the girl gave no response.

"Hey earth to Tootie, you still there?"

Still no answer. He felt a poke on his shoulder so he turned his attention to the mini fairy sitting there. Poof pointed forward now, so he switched his gaze to that direction. There, coming through the front door was just the boy he'd been waiting for. Timmy stepped back, out of sight, but the Hindi seemed to be too preoccupied to notice. He watched him go by and after he'd rounded the corner he tapped his ear piece once again.

"He's here and he's heading your way. I'll meet you in the designated room."

****

Sanjay was just minding his own business as usual as he went to his locker. The hallway seemed empty, but that wasn't unusual at this time of morning. He was trying to get the last number in his combination when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a paper bag shoved over his head.

"What the-!!"

He was pulled away from the locker and pushed down the hall. He tried to struggle against the hold, but he was held fast with his arms pinned behind his back cop-styled. His "abductor" pushed him forward again, and then they stopped. He heard a door click shut then lock. Finally he was let go, so he immediately ripped the bag off so he could see where he was.

It was a storage room, just slightly bigger than a broom closet. School supplies in shelves, a mop in a corner. He turned now to face whoever had dragged him here, ready to fight if he had to. Who he found though he never would have expected to find even in his wildest of dreams.

"You two?! But why…how…what?"

Standing in front of the door were the two people he thought he could trust, his two closest friends. It was Timmy and Tootie.

"Now I know this looks bad," Tootie started calmly.

Her male cohort thumbed to her, "It was her crazy idea for the record."

She shot him a look from the corner of her eye for that comment.

"Idea for what," Sanjay cut in. "What's going on here?!"

She looked back to him now. "We know Sanjay."

"Know what? What are you talking about?"

"We know about your boyfriend."

His heart skipped a beat, but he quickly covered. "So? I have a boyfriend, I am gay you know, that's sort of what happens."

"No dude," Timmy spoke up again. "We know who your boyfriend is."

His heart stopped now. There was on way, he'd been so careful not to let anyone find out. So how could these two have possibly found out?

"I saw you two at the hospital," Tootie continued in the silence. "I work as a candy striper there every other night remember. So when you came into the ER the other night…"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he cut her off panicking a bit.

"Give it up dude, we know it's Francis."

"No…I…we…" he tried to find some sort of cover to explain it away, but all eyes were on him and he had nothing; so he swallowed hard. "So what?"

"So what? Sanjay, it's Francis, Francis James. The school bully who tried to kill us when we were kids."

"He's not like that anymore Tootie."

"No, now he's a smoking, drinking, druggie thug."

"No he's not! You don't know the first thing about him."

"I know he's a mean old jerk," Timmy scoffed. "And that won't ever change."

"How dare you," he hissed.

"Sanjay we're just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" he turned upon his best friend now.

She looked at him seriously, "From him."

"Well don't."

"But he's a user, in more ways than one."

"No he's not. You don't know the first thing about him."

"Sanjay…"

"No," he cut her off. "No, you're both wrong. About him, about everything. Now move!"

"But…"

"I said move!" he pushed past them both and wrenched the door open, storming out.

That left Timmy and Tootie just standing there, looking at the door then to each other.

"Well that failed," he pointed out. "I told you this was a bad idea."

She just frowned. "And I told you this was for his own good. You and I both know Francis is no good."

"Yeah, I guess."

"He'll thank us eventually, once he finds out himself."

****

They were sitting in the back of the cafeteria as usual. Ashley was flicking granola bits at the red head sitting across from him. Marrion just sat with his head in his arms on the table, letting him do it. They sat there, quietly waiting for one of their ringleaders to show up and give them direction. And that's how Francis found them.

"Hey frick and frack," he came over; they both jumped to attention at his voice. "Where's Snake at?"

Ashley shrugged.

"Dunno," Marrion spoke up. "You're the first to show up."

"Great," he mumbled; he had hoped to just go over this once with his group but he also wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Why, what's up?" Marrion spoke again.

"Ok look," he pulled a chair over and sat at the table now. "I got something to say and you'll just have to pass it along to him later, got it."

"Something big hu?" the blonde sat forward, leaning in to hear better. "Well spill already, what's going on?"

"Well guys," for a moment he reconsidered telling them, but he'd promised Sanjay he would. So there was no turning back now. Besides, they'd react less than Snake, so maybe it was better that the senior wasn't here after all. "I'm gay."

Neither of the freshmen had a response for that. Ashley just sat there with jaw dropped in disbelief. Marrion was just still and silent. So far it wasn't so bad.

"Are you joking," the blonde finally squeaked out his response. "This is a joke right, you're not serious."

"I'm serious," he said flatly. "This doesn't change anything though. I'm still me you know. I just…"

"Wanna screw dudes now," the blonde was clearly disgusted as he said that. "That is so jank man! What're you gonna do now, try jumping us in the back now?!"

"Just because I'm…" he still wasn't all that comfortable saying it over and over yet, "That, it doesn't mean I want to sleep with every guy out there," he growled the last, glaring at the younger teen. "Least of all you."

"Yeah well better safe than sorry," Ashley growled, getting up. "We are so out of here."

He started to head for the exit. Francis just grumbled; he'd expected as much, but it still made him mad none the less. He noticed that the red head was still there.

"Aren't you going to go run off too," he said that a bit more sharply than he should have. "Go and get as far away from the freak as you can or something."

The red head shook his head. "It's your choice, why does what anyone else do count."

"Wait, what?" that caught him off guard biig time.

"Like you said, you're still you right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So as long as you're happy with who you are then good for you."

Marrion had never been that big a talker in their group. He really never even had a say in anything. He was like their little groupie wannabe that they let tag along as long as he didn't get in the way; he was their mascot in a way. And yet here had just given a genuine, real opinion. And it was a helpful one.

"Wow," he was nearly speechless. "Thanks."

The red head nodded as the blonde called from the door for his friend to hurray up already. So he got up and did as he was told, like always. But what he said had really helped Francis, and he was thankful for that.

Now if only he could figure out how to stop his older friend from having a meltdown over this.

****

He was waiting in his truck as usual, with no distracting sounds aside from the street sounds outside. He was actually pretty unaware of it as he was zoning out. He hadn't been able to locate the green haired delinquent at all during the school day, and doubted heavily the stooges had either. So he still had one person to break the news to…and still no idea how to do it.

Suddenly a car door slammed, jarring him from his half aware trance. He looked over to the foaming Hindi who'd just climbed into the truck cab.

"Rough day at the office?"

Sanjay shot him a violently dirty glare. Francis was taken a back by that what'd he do?

"Geeze, what'd I do?" he mumbled a bit roughly, starting up the car.

Sanjay looked away, recrossing his arms and slouching down in his seat. It wasn't anything the older teem had done, so he had no right to be acting like this towards him. It was all on his so-called friends; he was still angry about what they did that morning to him. He was so mad at them through the entire day, that he'd totally just avoided them the entire time. But it was after school, and he needed to vent or he'd explode.

"So I take it things didn't do so well."

"That's an understatement," Sanjay snorted. "She's crazy."

"She who?"

"Tootie. She and Timmy jumped me this morning and dragged me into a broom closet for some whacked out intervention or something."

"Intervention about what?"

"About you, of all things. Apparently she saw us at the hospital, and the two of them think that you're no good and will use me or whatever. And it was just so stupid!"

"Wait, so both Turner and Summers know about us?"

"Not the point here Francis," he snapped a little at that. "They virtually tried to kidnap me to make me dump you."

Francis wasn't quite sure how to take that. On the one hand he was afraid because they knew. On anther hand though, he was angry at them for doing that to Sanjay and trying to split them up. And yet, still on another hand, he understood where they were coming from.

"They're just doing what they think is best for you."

"Well they're wrong," he looked at him now. "And why aren't you mad about this too?"

"Oh I am, I just can see where they're coming from. I'm not exactly the nicest or friendliest guy you know."

"Yes you are."

"Not to everyone else."

"That's because they don't know you the way I do. If they knew the real you like I do they'd understand."

"Yeah, but they don't right now. So yeah, they might've been crazy, but they were trying to help in their own way."

Sanjay slumped again, looking out the window. He knew he was right, but it was still wrong in his mind. But he was still right none the less; they were just trying to be good friends.

"How'd it go with your friends?"

Francis shrugged a bit, "Ashley freaked, Marrion proved he had a brain, and I never found Snake."

"Ah," he now noticed the passing surroundings really, so he looked away from the window back to the driver. "Hey this isn't the way back to the base."

"I need to take a quick detour to my place. Carnage hasn't been feed since I left."

"Carnage?"

"My cat."

"Oh, alright."

The rest of the short trip over the Dimmsdale/ Vauderville line was quiet. The streets gave way to a less manicured look as it stretched out to ghetto. But the streets weren't as empty as the normally were. People were out, watching something; as they got closer towards his building, more cars were congealed and then a handful of yellow tape and fire trucks were in the way.

He put on the break, meeting the yellow taped off barrier. But that wasn't the real reason he stopped. The real reason was the burned out, charcoal hull of a building that lay before them. Francis was stunned into silent disbelief/. Sanjay gasped.

"Francis…oh man, I'm sorry."

"My home…my stuff…it's all gone."


	19. Chapter 19

It was another busy night in the police station. So it took them an hour or so to finally place their report on the desk sergeant's desk.

"Well, you lot are starting to become permanent fixtures around here."

Priya had come down as soon as she'd been called. After the boys had arrived at the burned out apartment building, an on scene police officer had escorted them to the station. While Francis had started filling out the standard paperwork, Sanjay had called his mother. That was nearly three hours ago, and they were just finally getting called t o the sergeant's desk.

"So what was it this time," the aged officer opened the file folder. "Arson, hu? Well that's a new one for you James. Vandalism loosing it's thrill for you?"

"I didn't set fire to anything," he defended. "It's my place that burned you dick."

"That doesn't exempt you in the least bit," the officer mumbled, flipping half heartedly though the rest of the folder. "Pretty stupid waiting until after your birthday though to do it. State won't cover you, and you'll be doing some real jail time."

"Didn't you listen to what he said? He did not set this fire."

"That's yet to be proven," he looked up now to the Hindi woman. "Why are you even here lady, I figured you of all people would want this punk to go to jail."

"What happened last time was a misunderstanding," Priya informed him flatly. "Now I am telling you he is not responsible for this."

He closed the case file. "And why exactly should I believe you, hu?"

"Because we've been together all day," Sanjay interjected.

The cop cocked an eyebrow at that, questioningly.

"Francis has been staying with us since his father's incarceration," Priya explained. "He drove my son to school this morning, and spent the day there himself as well."

He still eyes the two teenage boys a bit warily. That look made Sanjay uncomfortable; it was too much like the look his stepfather usually reserved only for him. Francis felt it too, but he was better at not fidgeting under the look; instead he just moved ever so slightly closer to him, protectively. Priya caught that from the corner of her eye and knew what it was, so she spoke again to draw the policeman's attention back to her.

"Officer Lassider…"

"It's detective ma'am."

"Excuse me," she half heartedly apologized. "But we've given you the paperwork, or statements have been taken, and the contact information is up to date. So unless something has been forgotten, I would very much like to leave and return home with my boys."

Lassie gave her a once over, looked to the pair of teenagers, then back to her before he decided that he really didn't care all that much. So he tossed the file folder onto a stack on his desk.

"Fine, go ahead. We get any information we'll give you a call."

"Thank you," Priya stood. "Come along boys."

The two of them stood, ready to follow her out. As he turned, Francis swore he heard the old policeman make some comment; he growled a little, balling his fists. But then a hand grabbed his wrist; either Sanjay had heard it too, or was just reacting to his change, but either way he didn't want him to do anything he'd regret. So with a slight sigh-growl he released his tension and unclenched his fists to let the cinnamon toned fingers slip into his as they walked out of the station.

Once outside, Priya lead them to where she'd parked her car. She was fishing through her pockets for her keys as she spoke.

"So Sairi's still at the daycare. I figured since it's too late to cook dinner one of us should go pick something up while the other goes home and gets your sister. So who's doing what?"

Francis shrugged. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Well what do you want to eat?" she had her keys and unlocked the car now.

Again he shrugged. "Anything you wanna feed me I guess."

She sighed in frustration, "You need to train him better Sanjay," she checked to se how much cash she had on hand. "How's Tai sound to everyone?"

Sanjay nodded, and so did Francis.

"Fine, good. Then you two head home. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"We got it," Sanjay said. "See you at home then."

They broke then Priya got in and started her car, while the boys headed back to where the truck was parked. They silently got in, the only sound between them the slam! of the car doors. Francis fished for his keys, and then stuck them in the ignition. Right before e turned them, he felt a hand stop his. He looked over to the boy in the passenger's seat.

"How are you doing?" Sanjay asked softly.

He looked away with a shrug. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," he pushed a little. "Talk to me Francis, it's what I'm here for."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Your home just burnt down."

"That place was a pitiful shithole," he stated emotionlessly. "All I did was sleep there and keep my stuff there. It wasn't my home in any sense of the word."

"Francis…"

"You're my home Jay. All I lost in that was a security deposit and years of bad memories, and some stupid stuff I'd collected over the years like papers and pictures and…" his voice cracked as it all finally hit him. "Oh god, I lost everything."

"It's ok Francis," he slipped his fingers into his, and held his hand tight, trying to give him some comfort. "I'm sure they'll get the guy who did this."

"Doubt it. Was probably the crappy wiring, but if not, no one cares."

"I care."

He looked back to the Hindi, looked back into that deep teal eyes.

"Then I guess I haven't lost everything."

****

The regular rustle and bustle around the garage remained uninterrupted. He wound his way across the work floor, answering the greeting or two that were thrown his way. He came up to the boss' office and knocked on the open doorframe. Pete was busy on the phone, so at the knock he just looked up and signaled for him to come in quietly. He did just that, sitting on one of the tattered stools in there and waiting the 10 or so minutes for the phone call to end.

Finally Pete put the phone down and scribbled on a loose piece of paper.

"What're you doing here James, you're supposed to be on vacation."

"Yeah, I know I am," he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slid it over on the desk. "Here."

Pete paused in his scribbling to look at it. "What's this?"

"An update on my residency," he stood up. "So send my checks there from now on."

"Moving are you?" he took a real look at the address written on there. "What're you doing on an army base?"

"Someone burned my building down so I'm staying with my…" he hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not he should say it. "With my boyfriend's family."

Pete just snorted, tossing the note onto a paper stack. Francis waited another moment to see if there'd be any other reaction, but the older man just went back to his paperwork.

"So…are we good here then Pete?"

"Except for the fact that you're taking up my space and time."

"Right, yeah," he moved for the door. "I'll see you at work in a week."

Pete just mumbled to himself and picked up the phone to start another conversation with who knows who. Francis headed out of the office; planning to head straight back out of the garage when a spray can came rolling out to trip him up. Luckily he saw it before he could trip; he paused and looked for where it originated from.

"So the rumors are true. Hu Frankie-boy?"

****

It was a lunch period at school. Sanjay had been avoiding his usual posse ever since the closet incident. He hadn't even spoken one word to his best friend since then, so he was starting to get lonely. But it was better than the shouting match he figured would happen if e tried to go hang out with his friends. So instead he sat outside with his lunch, all by his lonesome; he was also taking advantage of the time to work on some worksheet for a class he had later.

"Hey, this rock taken?"

He looked up from his paper, and there was the black haired, bespectacled girl with her own lunch standing not but a few feet from where he sat.

"Depends," he grumbled a little, looking back down to his paper. "You going to criticize the way I eat my food now, or maybe the way I write."

"I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?"

"Ok, ok, I deserved that," she gave and sat down next to him; he inched a little away from her. "I went too a bit over board, I know. But you gotta cut me some slack here Sanjay."

"I'm listening."

She took a deep breath, readying to present her case.

"It caught me off guard. You never told me you were even dating anyone first of all. I'm supposed to be your best friend after all. I wouldn't have had a problem with you dating-I was actually happy for you when Timmy told me."

"He told you?" he growled a little, clenching his pencil tightly.

"It slipped out," she explained. "But that's not the point. I was ok with you seeing someone, and more to the point I didn't go shouting it from the rooftops. So if it was a matter of keeping it a secret, I could and did do that. So even though I was thrilled for you, I was hurt at the same time that you didn't trust me."

He looked own at that, knowing it was all true. He had wanted to tell her before, but there just hadn't been any good time to.

"But now that I know who you are with, I can see why," her tone hardened somewhat. "Francis is bad news Sanjay. He's a drug addict and a crook."

He snapped his eyes back to her fast and hard. "He is not. For your information he only smokes and drinks, both of which he's trying to quit, and he's not a crook."

"What about the robbery and vandalism thing a few months back that you were framed for?"

"He was protecting me."

"He framed you."

"That was an accident," he defended. "He only did that to get back at he guys who hurt me."

"What're you…" but then she remembered.

"He's a good guy Tootie," he continued on. "He's just had a really rough start. But he's a good guy and he loves me. And I love him too. That's all that matters. So I'm sorry if you don't like him Tootie, but I do. So you'll just have to deal with it."

"Alright."

"Good then…wait, what?" he hadn't expected her to give in that easily.

"You're right," she gave. "Whether I like him or not, I have no say. If you wanna be with him, then got for it. But if he hurts you in any way, I'll kill him."

"Thanks Tootie, but he won't."

"Still."

"Alright, alright."

"Good then," she started to unwrap her sandwich. "It's good to have you back Sanjay. I was missing you."

"Sorry," he grinned a bit sheepishly at that and started to go back to work on his paper.

"So what did your stepfather do when you told him about Francis?"

His pencil snapped as it hit the paper. She looked over to him.

"Sanjay?"

"Uh…"

****

"Snake?"

Standing right outside of the office was the older green haired city teen, and he'd over heard everything. He looked up at his friend, and uncrossed his arms as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against.

"The twits babbled about this, but I didn't put any stock into it. But coming from the source…well that's another whole kettle of fish then, ain't it."

Francis swallowed a little hard; this was the main thing he had been trying to avoid ever since he'd started having a relationship with Sanjay. He'd known Snake for years, but even his reaction was something he couldn't predict and that scared him. But he couldn't let that show now; right now he needed to hold his ground.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? You're not allowed to be gay."

"Says who?"

"Says me," he growled wit that. "There's no room for that in my gang. Besides, what about all that pussy you've had hu-you saying that was all a trick to fool me?"

"That has nothing to do with you Snake. This is about me and what I want."

He scowled. "You want what I let you have, you got that?!"

Francis glared at him. "It's times like these I wonder why we're even friends."

"Because you're mine."

"Uhhu. I have to go now," he moved to leave now.

Francis wasn't but five steps away when the punk spoke up again.

"It was that skanky Sadi wasn't it."

He froze, clenching his fists at that. "What did you say?"

"It makes sense. You were perfectly normal until that thing came into town. You freaking on the field, those jobs, you taking the fall for that runt, hanging by the army base. That no good ABCD son-of-a-"

Before the sentence was finished the younger teen had spun around and slammed his balled fist into the elder's jaw. The surprise of the attack sent him reeling back a few steps; he held his haw, trying to see if any teeth had been knocked loose or not. He snapped his eyes on him, glaring lethal daggers.

"You son-of-a-!"

"Don't you EVER talk about him like that, you got me!"

Snake growled, clenching his own fists. "Why you no good, thankless punk. You know where you'd be if it weren't for me, hu? You'd be nothing! You'd still be hiding under a porch in the dirt! I took you out of that; I gave you a real life. You're mine and you owe me!"

"I don't owe you jack," he snapped.

"Oh yeah?" he sneered. "Maybe I should go and take it out of your little bitch's hide then, hu? Not my type, but a tight ass is a tight ass after all."

"Why you son-of-a-bitch!"

He lunged at him now, fists clenched, ready to strike. Snake was ready this time and dodged it, landing his own hit squarely in the younger teen's stomach. That knocked the wind out of him for a moment, but he was quick to counter. The two were veterans of fist fights, so they had no problem holding their own against one another. 

As it was, it took a good 20 minutes before anyone noticed their fighting and stepped in to break it up. They had to literally wrench the two apart, bloodied and a bit cut up, but still trying to tear into each other all the same.

"Have you two lost it!?" Pete came out of his office to investigate the cause of the crowd forming at his door. "Francis get out of here! Snake get back to work!"

Francis growled, but wrenched free from the guys holding him back. He didn't attack Snake though, but just glared and pointed at him.

"If I ever catch you anywhere near him I'll kill you."

"You ain't got the balls fairy boy!"

"You wanna bet?!"

"Both of you quit it now or you're both fired!!" Pete snapped.

Francis growled, glaring at Snake one last time before he turned sharply and stormed out of the garage alone.


	20. Chapter 20

The living room had been turned into diorama central. Construction paper, glue sticks, and scissors were strewn all about. The two teenagers had the run of the place, much to the chagrin of the five year old.

"So tell me why we chose to do a pre-colonial village again?" Sanjay groaned a little.

"Because we need the credit," Tootie offered, turning a page in her text book. "Hand me the green paper, would you?"

He sighed and handed the package of paper to his project partner; he was sprawled on the couch while she sat on the floor.

"Are you guys done yet??" Sairi stood at the foot of the stairs. "Can I come in yet??"

"No Sairi, go back to your room," her brother called to her.

"You know we could let her help," Tootie cut out a paper shape as she spoke. "Keep her busy and make this go faster."

Sanjay snorted. "Remember the last project she helped on?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're so lucky you don't have a younger sibling."

She chuckled a little at that, "Yeah, but you love her."

"Yeah, yeah. I'd still sell her to the circus sometimes though if I could."

She chuckled again.

The front door slammed now. Sanjay sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see who it was; Tootie just looked up and to him. Francis came shuffling in, grumbling some things to himself, still cut up an d bruised. He immediately noticed that.

"Francis?" he got up, stepping around the girl sitting on the floor who quickly looked back down to her work. "Francis what happened?"

"Nothing," he growled and headed into the kitchen.

"Francis," Sanjay followed him in there.

The older teen grumbled, running hi hands under the sink faucet with some dish soap. "I told you nothing."

"Nothing doesn't do that to your face."

"I said," he started to snap, but then the fire went out as he realized he was taking out his anger on the only person who really cared about him. "It was Snake."

"Your friend Snake?"

"Ex-friend," he growled a little again. "Who knew the slacker was such a control freak."

Sanjay came over and lightly touched his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jay," he sighed, turning off the water.

"I know," he reached over, slipping his hand over his on the sink, interlacing their fingers as he embraced him from behind. "But I'm still sorry it happened to you."

"I know Jay," he did smile a little, feeling better having him close; the Hindi could always make any- and everything seem right when he was with him. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Sanjay smiled too.

"Hey, are we working on this thing or not?!" a female voice yelled from the living room.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that was Tootie," Sanjay started to pull away from his love. "We're working on a huge diorama."

"Ah, fun."

"And she hates you."

"Fair enough," he grabbed the dish towel close by and dried his palms.

Sanjay was already halfway to the doorway when he remembered. "Oh yeah, a cop from the station brought by a box of salvaged things from your place."

"Really?" he couldn't help the bit of excitement at that. "Where'd you put it?"

"It's up on my bed since Tootie and I are using the living room."

"Thanks Jay."

"No problem," and he went back to go work on the project.

Francis finished up his clean up then also left the kitchen, heading for the stairs. He stepped over the preschooler sitting on a few steps. She looked up to him.

"Hey where you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Can I come?" she was already up, ready to follow before he could even answer.

He looked over to the working pair and saw the pleading look in his boyfriend's eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"Sure half-pint. C'mon."

"Yay!"

The two of them headed up the stairs now together.

Once they were up, Sanjay sighed in relief and slid down onto the floor too easily.

"Least she's occupied now," Tootie mumbled a little as she tried to glue together a log cabin. "Why's he here anyways?"

"I told you, his apartment building got burned out, so he's living here."

"And for how long?"

"As long as he wants."

"Uhhu."

"Tootie, you said you'd be nice," he poked her shoulder with that.

She shrugged that off with a little sigh. "I know, I know. Sorry."

"Just be careful next time," he picked up a pair of scissors. "Hand me the orange paper, would you?"

****

The box wasn't really filled with much stuff. Most of it was charred papers, a watch that never worked, and the dish he used to feed his cat. Francis couldn't help but sigh as each piece he pulled out crumbled at his finger tips; his past, his memories faded into dust.

"What's all this stuff?" Sairi asked, peeking in to see the contents.

"What's left of my life."

"Hu?" she gave him a confused look.

"Nothing Sairi," he said, not really wanting to explain to her.

As he moved another charred photo he spotted something reflective. He pulled it out now, brushing off what cold embers clung to the tarnished surface. His eyes lit with recognition, even under the soot.

"Ooo, what's that?"

He growled a little under his breath, closing his fingers around the object. "It's a lighter…a golden, dragon, lighter."

He stood abruptly, nearly causing the little girl to fall off from the other edge of the bed. He made a quick beeline for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He didn't answer her. He headed down the stairs, two at a time, with only one goal in mind. He didn't pay any attention to the two working in the living room; he went directly for the phone. He dialed, and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Yes, hello, this is Francis James. Can you connect me to detective Lassider? Tell him I know who burned my building down."

****

The night was clear and crisp, offering a perfect view of the over head star shower from atop the bluff. A lone automobile was parked there; its occupants were laid out in the back on an old blanket, watching the over head show.

"So how'd it go at the station house?" the Hindi asked.

"They arrested Snake. Even if they can't pin the arson on him, what I gave them will land him some time."

"And you won't, right?"

Francis shook his head. "Testimony in exchange for immunity, just like on those cop shows."

"Who knew there was truth to television," he chuckled.

Francis just shrugged a bit, readjusting his pose so his arms were under his head now. Sanjay took that as an opportunity to snuggle up closer to his side; the elder teen let him.

"Thanks Jay."

"For what?" he looked up to his boyfriend a bit curiously.

"For being you I guess."

Sanjay chuckled a bit and patted his chest a little. "Sure, no problem I guess."

"I mean it Jay," he readjusted himself again, careful not to jerk the other boy too much, so he could put his arm around him. "You know you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life. I just wish I could have realized it sooner."

"Well you know what they say," he looked back up to him. "Better late than never."

"Only three truer words were ever spoken."

"Oh, and what were those?"

"I love you."

Sanjay couldn't help the blush at that. Francis smiled softly and freed his other hand so he could brush a few obscuring raven strands away from his love's face. The light touch just made the boy blush more.

"You're a beautiful boy Jay, and I just want to give you everything you deserve."

"And you're a handsome man you know," he pulled up a little and lightly brushed his lips across his, his next words whispered softly, "And you already do."

****

"So wait, does X equal 4, or does Y?"

Tootie sighed, taking the math book from Timmy. The two were sitting on a side staircase early this school morning; the buck-toothed ring leader had had trouble figuring out the previous night's assignment, so he'd begged the girl to help him before class could start.

"Neither. Z is 3," she erased what he'd written and attempted to mimic his handwriting.

"There's a Z too? What's next, a Q?"

"C'mon Timmy, you gotta take this seriously."

"It's seriously stupid," he mumbled.

"What is?"

"Oh just stupid, math San…" he looked up to address the voice that'd spoken, but what he saw shocked him. "Fah! Francis?!"

Tootie looked up now too, and sure enough there was the Hindi along with his boyfriend, standing in front of the two of them, holding hands.

"Hello Turner," Francis tried to sound menacing.

"Hey watch it," Sanjay warned a little, squeezing his hand.

Timmy was still freaked out by this; he leaned in close to Tootie, whispering, "Is it just me or did we just walk into the Twilight Zone?"

"I wish," she noticed the hand thing as she looked back down at the math she was editing. "I thought you weren't showing this off?"

Francis raised an eyebrow at that. Sanjay knew what she meant though, so he cut in with an answer.

"Not anymore. One way or another everyone will learn about it. So better now that later, right?"

"Hey like I said, your life, do whatever you want."

Now it was Timmy's turn to feel like he'd missed something. Tootie snapped the text book shut and handed it back to him as she got up.

"Here, I gotta go get ready for class."

"Oh, uh, yeah thanks Tootie."

"Yeah, no problem. See you later Sanjay….Francis."

"Yeah, catch you later," the Hindi said; Francis just gave a nod.

She headed up the stairs now, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder as she went. The pink hated teen was also getting his stuff to leave.

"Yeah, me too. If I hurry I might get AJ to finish this for me, or at least get Chester to take a bite out of it so I can sell the dog angle."

"Ok…bye too then Timmy."

And he went down the hall, away from them too. Sanjay sighed a little at that.

"Well, that didn't go so well…are you sure you're ok with this Francis?" he looked up to him. "We really don't have to you know, if you don't want to."

"Hey, I said I wanted to give you everything you deserved, remember," he lifted up his hand and kissed it softly. "And you deserve to not have to hide what we have from the world."

"I know, it's just…"

"Hey, I'd give up everything for you. In a way I have, unintentionally, but this, this is nothing. Besides, how else can I rub it in everyone's faces how good I've got it if I can't show you off?"

Sanjay smiled softly. "Well when you put it that way, shall we then?"

Francis nodded, squeezing his hand for reassurance. With one last breath to steady the nerves, the two of them walked down the hall, for all to see, together as a couple, finally.


	21. Epilogue

The phone rang for the fourth time this morning. It'd been clamoring for attention for the past 20 minutes. The man sleeping in the bed grumbled, putting the pillow over his head, trying to drone it out. But the phone continued to cry out. The shower cut out now; the phone still drone on.

"Francis!" he peeked out from the bathroom door, dripping wet from the shower. "Would you get the phone already?"

He grumbled and reached over for the annoying machine, fumbling for the receiver. He knocked it off, and then reached down, searching the floor for the phone without looking.

"Hello?" he mumbled, shoving the phone under the pillow toy his ear; he didn't understand what the man on the other end said at first, so he growled a little. "This is the idiot American, English please here."

"Oh, please excuse me sir," the Indian accent was heavy. "But it's 8 am. You did request a wakeup call."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Thanks, or whatever."

"Have a good day sir," then the line went dead.

He mumbled something unintelligible and half heartedly attempted to put the phone back on the receiver; he missed the nightstand by a mile ad left it just laying on the floor. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

The bathroom door opened again and the dark skinned man came out, dressed only in his boxers, carrying a pair of dress shoes with him as he went around to the vacant side of the bed. He sat down and pulled over one of the standing suitcases that were against the wall on that side, unzipping it to rummage for some article of clothing.

"C'mon Francis, time to get up," he said as he pulled out various shirts, failing to find what he was looking for.

When he got no response he looked over his shoulder to his partner. "Francis?" he poked his side. "You alive there love?""

He only gave him a cross between a grunt and a mumble as a response.

"C'mon Francis, you have to get up," he poked him again. "We only have an hour to get over to the _Mandir_ , and you're not even showered yet."

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow off of his face, though he threw his arm over his eyes.

"Do I have to? We both know your family hates me."

"They don't hate you," he pulled out a folded dress shirt. "Ha! There you are."

"Yes they do," he peeked out from under his arm to see what he'd found. "So I have to wear the blue tie?"

"You snooze, you loose. And they do no hate you Francis. They just don't like that we're a couple."

"Like I said, they hate me."

"Well whether they hate you or not, they're still my family…"

"Thus why we flew halfway around the world."

"But so are you," he finished his sentence. "So get used to it. You're supposed to be forced to deal with your in-laws. I deal with your family, don't I?"

"Pft, yeah all two and a half of them. But they don't hate you."

"Lucky me," he got up and tore the sheet of off his lover now. "Now rise and shine sunshine."

"Gah! Jay!" he growled at first, but really from the sudden cold shock. "Would you warn a guy before you do that?"

"Aw, but where'd the fun be in that?" he teased.

He grumbled a little, sitting up and scratching his scruffily chin with a yawn.

"You know, we could always just skip this shin-ding. I'm sure another of your cousins will get hitched soon, and we'll just pay extra attention to that one."

"Uhhu," Sanjay was up, opening up the closet to reveal the set of hanging suits in there; he took one out for himself. "And what would we do in the mean time, hu?"

"Well, we do have this hotel room," he looked back over to him, eyebrow raised in a mischievous way. "And those hotel keys are such pesky things to loose you know."

He laughed at that a little, threading his pants with a belt. "No, we're going. There's no way out of it."

Francis groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Oh c'mon love," Sanjay tried yet again as he pulled on a dress shirt. "They flew us all the way out here, it's really the least we can do."

"They only flew me out here because it's not illegal to torture outsiders here."

"Hey watch it," he tossed a balled up clothing item at his head; it hit squarely and unfolded into underwater over his lover's face. "Now go shower before I show you some real water torture."

"Is that an attempt to seduce me?"

"Shower. You. Now."

He sighed, but he pulled the garment from his face as he got up and stretched. Then headed for the bathroom door as he was told.

"Thank you!"

"Meh," he grunted and closed the door behind himself.

Sanjay just smirked at his reflection in the mirror beside the closet as he tried to tie a straight tie; his short hair fell a bit into his eyes, but didn't obscure his vision too terribly thanks to his investment in contacts. Even after all of these years together, he could still get that man to do what he wanted; even if it was something he knew he didn't want to do.

A knock came at the door. Sanjay left his tie half undone to go check to see who it was. A slender, Hindi girl stood in the hall dressed in a rather flattering purple sarong. She was also wearing a rather bored and impatient look.

"You two ready yet? Mom has a cab waiting downstairs."

"Good morning to you too Sairi," he mocked her a little there; she just rolled her eyes at that. "And no, we're nowhere near ready to go."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You two aren't trying to ditch are you, cause if you are I am so wanting in on that. Anything is better than sitting through another of your cousins' weddings."

"Thank you!" it appeared Francis had gotten out of the shower when the knock came and was peeking his still dripping head out from a crack in the door to participate in the conversation. "See, I knew there was a reason why I liked her best."

"We are not skipping the wedding," he said to both of them, then to Francis, "Go finish your shower or we'll be late."

"Fine, but I'm not shaving my beard."

"I didn't tell you to."

"Because it makes me look rugged, and your family hates it and I love messing with them."

"Francis, shower. Now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you later Sairi," then he ducked back in, closing the door again.

Sanjay just sighed. "Sometimes I swear it's like having a teenager."

"You think if I had a beard your grandparents would stop inviting me to these things?"

"Make that two teenagers," he mumbled a little. "Just tell mom for you two to go without us. We'll come when we can."

"Alright," she pouted a little; she'd really been hoping that her brothers were trying to ditch the festivities. "But if you do skip without me I am so going to kill you."

"Good bye Sairi," and he closed the door on his defeated little sister.

"Is she gone?!" Francis called from the bathroom.

Sanjay was going back around the bed so he could sit to put on his shoes. "Yeah, why?!"

The door opened. "Means I can streak then."

He looked over, but luckily the wet man had his boxers on; so he just shook his head at that with a chuckle. Francis opened up his suitcase now and took out his dress clothes to get dressed now too. Sanjay took down the other suit and laid it on the bed for him.

"You know, all of this has got me thinking Jay," Francis spoke up as he started to thread his tie through his collar.

"Oh, about what?" Sanjay was pretty much all dressed up to this point, save for his blazer being buttoned up.

"About weddings."

He paused for a moment; they'd had this conversation before a few times over the past five years they'd been together. It always ended the same though; the US didn't recognize most foreign same sex marriages, and civil unions were just a joke. He could legally claim one dependant on his military forms, so legally he was providing health insurance for his partner; any other "benefits" the had to do without, and it worked for them so far. But Sanjay knew it was more than the legal tax breaks this conversation addressed; this went really to a more spiritual center of their relationship.

"Francis, not now."

"What?" then he realized what he was referring to. "Oh no, not that. I was talking about when I came to one of these things for the first time."

"Oh," he chuckled then as he remembered too. "Oh right. You called my aunt a flying weasel was it?"

"How should I know," he grumbled, getting frustrated with the tie. "You know my Indian sucks."

"Plus who knows what Sairi's taught you," he came over to him now. "Stop that and let me do it for you."

Francis grumbled but he gave up on the tie and let his boyfriend do it for him. Sanjay's tapered fingers easily completed the task.

"There, now you're as handsome as ever," he patted his chest with that comment. "Now finish up, we have to go soon."

"In just a minute."

He sighed with some impatience. "Francis, we…"

He quieted him with a light kiss. Sanjay couldn't help the little blush the surprise at that brought to his cheeks even after all these years. Francis smiled at that.

"You calmer now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he apologized a bit sheepishly. I know this isn't much fun for you. If you want to stay here, I'm ok with that. This is my family after all."

"Hey, that makes them my family too, remember. Even if they do hate me."

Sanjay just grinned at that. "You're too good Francis, you know that."

"I do try," he kissed him again. "Now come on, we've got a wedding to go to, right?"

Sanjay nodded.

"Then what're we waiting for? Sooner we get that over with, the sooner we can come back here for some _alone time_ ."

He chuckled at that and patted his chest again; Francis just grinned. Time may have passed, but they were still the same old goofs at heart, and always would be.


End file.
